SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by yenyprincess
Summary: Naruto es capturado y parece que todo esta pérdido, pero gracias a Kyubi se le otorga otra oportunidad. Ya se pesimo resumen, pero denle una oportunidad.  ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es genero Yaoi  SASUNARU.
1. PROLOGO

Sumary: Naruto es capturado junto con el Hachibi, la técnica para extraer al Hachibi se realiza y Naruto ve todo perdido, Sasuke reacciona e intenta salvarlo, pero muere en el intento, El kyubi lucha desesperado junto a los otros 8 bijuus para que su chakra se inserte en Naruto y este pueda liberarse; y Naruto solo quiere, solo quiere una Segunda Oportunidad.

Advertencias: Este fic contiene Spoilers del Manga, de los capítulos hasta donde van, así que si no lo has leído estas avisado y lees sobre tu responsabilidad

**NOTA: Todos los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, **mis respetos para ella por crear el universo Naruto

**# PROLOGO #**

Ahí se encontraba el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, tirado en el húmedo suelo, consiente que dentro de poco llegaría su final, el kyubi pronto seria extraído de su cuerpo y con eso el moriría. Con tristeza pensaba en sus amigos los cuales ya no estaban con vida. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, pues…

Akatsuki atacó a Naruto y Killer Bee, dejándolos sumamente sorprendidos, pues no esperaban encontrarse con aquellos a los que se supone ya habían vencido, tuvieron que enfrentarse de nuevo contra Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu, además de que estaban Madara, Zetsu y sorprendiendo a todos Kabuto, quien tenía esa apariencia grisácea producto de absorber a Orochimaru.

Estalló la batalla, los muertos resucitados de Akatsuki hicieron de las suyas, pues era muy difícil matarlos ya que una cada vez que se les lastimaba, estos se volvían a regenerar.

Y después de esa tremenda batalla solo destrucción y muerte, es lo que se respiraba en los alrededores. Tanto Naruto como Bee estaban exhaustos, Yamato-sensei, junto con los demás yacían inertes y sin vida; los ninjas de Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure; liderados por sus respectivos Kages, Tsuchikage, Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage y Kazekage, respectivamente, estaban tirados en el suelo mal heridos y sin chakra suficiente para seguir peleando.

- **je**.- musito Madara para luego atacar a Bee, todo sucedió muy rápidamente, por lo que ni Bee ni Naruto fueron capaces de reaccionar, cuando Naruto se percato de lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde, Bee estaba sangrante e inconsciente en el suelo.- **bien ahora solo nos falta uno**.- dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto.

Naruto usa el chakra del kyubi, el cual ya puede controlar, lo que ocasiona que en su cuerpo aparezcan unas marcas extrañas (véase el manga 505) y adquiera una enorme velocidad, atacando así a Madara, pero este se hace intangible, por lo que Naruto no es capaz de asestarle el golpe, Zetsu viendo la situación utiliza su Houshi no Jutsu (Técnica de Esporas) en Naruto, las esporas se filtran en el cuerpo de este y se convierten en clones amorfos de Zetsu los cuales aprisionan a Naruto y comienzan a drenar su chakra transfiriéndoselo a Zetsu. Naruto pierde todo el chakra y cae al suelo agotado, pero Uzumaki Naruto no es de los que se rindan tan fácilmente, así que aun estando agotado logra crear un rasenshuriken y le pega con este a Zetsu, sintiendo inmediatamente como su brazo sufría los estragos de la técnica, pero logrando eliminar a Zetsu en ese golpe.

Madara hace un movimiento con su cabeza, e inmediatamente los muertos resucitados, Kabuto y el mismo corren a tomar prisioneros, Itachi a Sakura, Sasori a Gaara, Deidara a Kakashi, Kakuzu a Shikamaru, Kabuto a Sai y Madara a Tsunade; Naruto al percatarse de eso se queda inmóvil, y Madara solo se regocija.

- **Si te mueves ellos morirán aquí y ahora**.- dijo con su fría voz.- **pero soy piadoso, ¿qué te pareces si te rindes y te dejas atrapar?, si lo haces los dejaremos ir a todos con vida**.- propuso

- **¿En verdad los dejaran en paz si voy con ustedes?**- pregunto Naruto desconfiado, Madara asintió con la cabeza

- **Na… Naruto no… lo… hagas**.- musito débilmente una gravemente herida Hokage, Naruto la miro a ella y a todos sus amigos, estaban en muy mal estado, si esa batalla no terminaba pronto terminarían muriendo, y si en sus manos estaba salvarlos lo haría.

- ….- Naruto dejo caer un kumai que tenía en la mano izquierda y levantando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza dijo.- **Me rindo, pero déjalos con vida**

- **Eres listo**.- sonrió Madara.- **Kabuto inmovilízalo**.- ordeno, y este se acerco a Naruto y con su escarpelo de chakra desgarro los músculos, ligamentos y conductos de chakra de los brazos y piernas de Naruto, el cual solo pego un fuerte grito para después caer de espaldas en el suelo siendo ya incapaz de mantenerse en pie.- **eso es solo para que no escapes, pero es una lástima que seas tan confiado**.- dijo con maldad y Naruto presintió lo peor.- **nunca confíes en tu enemigo**

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOO**.- se escucho un grito desgarrador cuando Madara corto el cuello de Tsunade y al hacerlo este, todos los demás mataron a sus rehenes y a los ninjas que quedaban en el suelo, incluso parecían disfrutarlo.- **¿Por qué…?, ¿Cómo te atreviste?**- gritaba Naruto ahora siendo incapaz de moverse.

- **Es solo que luego me traerían problemas**.- dijo sin un poco de remordimiento.- **Bien es hora de extraer al Kyubi y al Hachibi**.- dicho esto agarro a Naruto y todos se fueron a la guardia.

Y ahí se encontraba tirado frente a una estatua de nueve ojos, de los cuales 7 ya estaban abiertos, y unas manos que parecían tener esposas y que según oyó de Madara se llamaba Gedo Mazo, a su lado estaba Bee inconsciente y Madara el único miembro que sabía como realizar la extracción ahora se encontraba preparándose para el ritual.

- **"**_**Hey mocoso ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?"**_.- Naruto escucho la voz del Kyubi.- _**"me decepcionas"**_

- _**"Que raro que me alientes en este momentos Kyubi, además ¿Qué no te conviene que te extraigan de mi?, así serás libre"**_.- le respondió Naruto

- _**"Por supuesto que no me conviene, ese loco quiere fusionarnos a todos los bijuus para formar al Jubi, eso significa que mi conciencia desaparecerá, quiero ser libre y hacer lo que yo quiera, no que me fusionen con los dema…"**_.- paro al oír la voz de Madara

- **Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin** (Técnica de sellado: Sello Completo de Nueve Dragones Ilusorios).- e inmediatamente de la boca de la estatua salieron 9 dragones luminosos que rodearon a Naruto y a Bee, comenzaba la extracción

Naruto sintió un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo, producto de la técnica, sentía como poco a poco se iba su vida, miro a Bee, quien seguía desmayado pero con la boca abierta mientras salía algo por ella **"**_**Bueno al menos el no sentirá tanto dolor"**_ pensó y eso que era solo el inicio.

Por otra parte, Kabuto caminaba por los obscuros pasillos de la guardia de Akatsuki ¿Su destino?, Sasuke Uchiha, una vez que su trato se completo, Madara le dijo donde localizar a Sasuke. Kabuto sonrió, al fin tendría a ese Uchiha.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado cuando sintió una presencia conocida para el **"**_**Orochimaru"**_ pensó **"**_**No, esta presencia es un poco diferente"**_y listo para cualquier cosa se puso en defensa, pero se sorpresa fue grande cuando a quien vio entrar fue a Kabuto.

- **Te sorprendí verdad ¿Sasuke-kun?**.- hablo Kabuto.- **Ahora entrégame tu cuerpo**.- y con esas palabras se lanzo en contra de Sasuke, quien activo su sharingan y esquivo los ataques, pero Kabuto utilizo su escalpelo para cortar los tendones de su tobillo ocasionando que Sasuke cayera al suelo.- **Antes de que tu vida termine, dejare que te sumerjas en la desesperación al sentirte el mas idiota del mundo, por 2 razones**.- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente, Sasuke solo lo escuchaba, tenía curiosidad de saber a qué se refería.- **Razón 1: Creíste en las palabras de un hombre que solo aprovecho uno de tus momentos vulnerable, Madara no es cómo crees, a él no le importa quienes mueran con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos, y sus marionetas fueron Itachi y tú, Itachi porque mato al clan que lo desprecio y le dio la espalda y tú porque gracias a ti pudo ganar los poderes que tanto ansiaba y eso nos lleva a la razón 2: Tu querido amigo del alma Naruto está en estos momentos muriendo, porque le están extrayendo al Kyubi**.- la mención de que Naruto estaba muriendo causaron un gran dolor en Sasuke, de lo cual se sorprendió pues no sabía que podría significar.- **mmm veo que no me has entendido**.- comento al no notar reacción alguna por parte se Sasuke.- **en pocas palabras Madara te traiciono, hizo un trato conmigo tú a cambio del poder para capturar al Kyubi y al Hachibi**.- Sasuke lo miro con odio.- **Bueno creo que es hora de reclamar mi premio**.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor al ser cubierto por las llamas negras del Amateratsu.

- **Gracias por la información**.- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de allí dejando a Kabuto agonizando.

El Kyubi se encontraba desesperado, no quería ser sellado en esa estatua y mucho menos que lo fusionaran con los otros bijuus, así que al ser el rey de ellos se concentró en llamar el chakra de los demás, si conseguía que este entrara en Naruto, el sería capaz de por lo menos huir de ahí.

- **"**_**Vamos Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku , Hachibi, despierten y ayúdenme así tendremos una oportunidad de ser libres"**_.- intento Kyubi comunicarse con los otros Bijuus.

- _**"Lo Intentaremos"**_.- respondieron los Bijuus al mismo tiempo.

Los bijuus intentaban transferir un poco de su chakra al Jinchūriki del Kyubi, pero mientras Madara se estuviera concentrando no podrían hacerlo.

Sasuke llego y la escena que vio le desespero, de seguir así Naruto moriría y el tenía que hacer algo por rescatarlo ¿Por qué?, pues simple y sencillamente porque necesito que el rubio estuviera al borde de la muerte para comprender la importancia de este en su vida. Así que ataco a Madara con su Chidori Senbon (millar de agujas del millar de aves) logrando que este se desconcentrará de su labor para esquivar el ataque del Moreno.

Y los Bijuus lo sintieron, sintieron como la fuerza que les impedía dotar de su chakra al rubio desaparecía, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad e inmediatamente el chakra de los ocho bijuus estaba rodeando a Naruto y entrando en él. Naruto vio como es que Sasuke se enfrentaba a Madara quien había dejado a un lado la extracción para pelear son este.

- **Sasuke**.- susurro Naruto mientras sentía la energía de los bijuus correr por su cuerpo, pero su terror fue grande al ver como Madara le quitaba la espada Kusanagi a Sasuke y la enterraba en el pecho de este atravesándolo, un hilo de sangre se formo en la comisura de la boca de Sasuke mientras caía de rodillas y miraba hacia donde estaba su amado rubio.- **¡SASUKE!**.- grito Naruto desesperado, queriendo lograrse de donde se encontraba para ir con su querido amigo, compañero y amor, pero Madara reacciono y volvió a su posición anterior volviendo a intentar sellar al Kyubi.- **"NO, NO y NO, esto no puede estar pasando, mis amigos, Sasuke, todo está desapareciendo por culpa de Madara, y seguirá el mundo, ¡No quiero que esto pase!, ¡No quiero!, si solo tuviera una oportunidad, si solo pudiera cambiar las cosas, si solo todos estuvieran vivos, felices, si solo pudiera proteger al mundo"**.- pensaba desesperado mientras todos los bijuus luchaban por expulsar más de su chakra e introducirlo en Naruto, y alrededor de este se formo una luz de diferentes colores que lo empezaba a envolver.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban fijamente a los ojos, nunca se habían dicho lo mucho que se querían así que Sasuke con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas activo su Mangekyō Sharingan y envolvió a Naruto en un Genjutsu.

++++++++ Dentro del Genjutsu++++++++

- **Sasuke**.- dijo Naruto con sentimiento y corrió a abrazarlo, el nombrado lo recibió en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa

- **Naruto Lo Siento**.- musito besando la coronilla del rubio.- **siento haberme ido**.- y lo estrecho con fuerza

- **Sasuke**.- Naruto se separo un poco de él y poniendo una mano cariñosamente sobre la mejilla del Moreno dijo.- **Te perdono…, te perdono porque te AMO **

- **Yo también te amo Naruto**.- y beso tiernamente sus labios.

- _**"Quiero estar así con él"**_ .- pensó Naruto mientras lo abrazaba más estrechamente.- _**"SOLO QUIERO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**_.- grito desesperado en sus pensamientos y de repente se vio inundado con recuerdos, recuerdos que no le pertenecían, pero que sabía de quien eran; cada detalle de su vida, sentimientos, conflictos, arrepentimiento, amor…, si esos recuerdos pertenecían a Sasuke, se sumergió en esos recuerdos y después todo fue obscuridad y la inconsciencia.

HOLA!, pues aquí poniendo un fic SasuNaru que se me ocurrió mientras leía el manga por segunda ocasión, cuando Konan murió me dije a mi misma NOOOOOO, ¿porque todos los buenos tienen que morir?, así que me dije; eso no es justo, si solo se pudieran cambiar las cosas los malos serian quienes sufrieran. Así que eso; aunado a mu deseo de ver a un Naruto diferente, más listo, maduro, interesante, pero que conservara su optimismo, entusiasmo, ocurrencias y esa asombrosa habilidad de cambiar a la gente para bien; creo este fic.

Sé que no se ha entendido mucho pero es que apenas es el prologo, en el siguiente capítulo ya se aclararán más cosas.

Espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios sobre su lo continuo o mejor dejo de escribir porque soy pésima. Jeje Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Cap 1: FIEBRE Y LOS 9 CHAKRAS

HOLA!, les traigo el capítulo 1 de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

**NOTA: Todos los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, **mis respetos para ella por crear el universo Naruto

**# Cap. 1: FIEBRE Y LOS 9 CHAKRAS#**

Se sentía mal, muy mal, el cuerpo le pesaba, su cabeza palpitaba y sudaba mucho, los estragos de una fuerte fiebre es lo que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

*****ooooo*****

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, todo a su alrededor era blanco, no había ningún color, nada.

- **¿Dónde estoy?**.- pregunto desconcertado.- **¿Acaso este es el sitio donde se va después de la muerte?**

- **Mocoso**.- se escucho una voz muy conocida para él

- **¿Kyubi?... ¿Dónde estás?**.- pregunto moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha pero no lo veía.

- **Detrás de ti**.- ante eso Naruto volteo y se encontró con la imponente figura del zorro de 9 colas, solo que lo veía diferente, ya no tenía ese aspecto intimidante que solía mostrar siempre.- **¿Cómo estás?**.- sorprendentemente el tono de Kyubi sonó preocupado.

- **¿eh?..., pues no sé, me siento extraño… Dime ¿Estoy muerto?**.- pregunto Naruto

- **No lo creo**.- respondió Kyubi viendo fijamente a Naruto.- **Porque se ser así no podríamos comunicarnos ya que yo estaría sellado en esa horrible estatua.**

- **Entonces ¿Qué paso?**.- Naruto estaba confundido y se sentía mal, aunque no sabía de dónde provenía su malestar

- **Cuando estaba siendo extraído de ti, le pedí ayuda a los otros bijuus y ellos nos prestaron algo de su chakra, pero después no sé lo que haya sucedido.**

- **Pues sentí que era rodeado por esa energía y después Sasuke…**- y cayó al suelo de rodillas tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.- **Sasu… Sasuke mu… murió… no puede ser**.- decía en desesperación y no pudo contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- **Cálmate**.- pidió Kyubi, pero su expresión reflejaba preocupación, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, el no se comportaba así, ¿es que acaso le importaba lo que le pasara a ese mocoso?.- **Hay que pensar en que vamos a hacer, así que por el momento despierta, quiero saber en qué situación nos encontramos**

- **Pero** **si lo hago volveré a esa pesadilla, no quiero, no quiero ver a Sasuke muerto, no quiero**.- dijo con desesperación, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- **Tienes que hacerlo**.- hablo Kyubi, estaba comenzando a enojarse

- **Per…**- las palabras de Naruto se vieron interrumpidas por un insistente llamado

- _**to… Naruto.. siste**_.- una voz conocida para Naruto se escuchaba en las lejanías pero se iba haciendo más fuerte a cada momento.- _**Naruto resiste… Naruto**_.- lo llamaban desesperadamente, Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por despertar.

*******ooooo**********

Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen estaba en el departamento de Naruto, llamando a este desesperadamente.

- **Naruto despierta**.- movía a un pequeño Naruto gentilmente

- **mmm… ¿oji-chan?**.- susurro débilmente.- **¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿Dónde estoy?**.- pregunto Naruto confundido porque ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba en la guardia de Akatsuki muriendo lentamente?

- **Vamos pequeño, hay que tratar de bajarte esa fiebre tan alta que tienes**.- dijo mientras levantaba en brazos a Naruto para dirigirse al hospital de Konoha.

-_**"¿Pequeño?"**_.- pensó Naruto extrañado, que él sepa ya no era nada pequeño, alzo una de sus manos y se percato de que eran muy diferentes ¿A caso sus manos se habían encogido?.- _**"Debo de estar alucinando, si esa es la explicación más lógica que hay"**_.- y solo se dedico a observar borrosamente como era llevado por Teuchi

Teuchi llego al hospital de Konoha con Naruto en brazos y entro rápidamente

- **Alguien que me ayude por favor, trigo a un enfermo**.- pidió a los ninjas médicos que estaban en el lugar.

- **¿Qué sucede?**.- pregunto una joven de largos cabellos que vestía una bata blanca

- **Este pequeño tiene mucha fiebre, atiéndanlo por favor**.- pidió Teuchi, la medico miro al niño al que se refería y su expresión cambio a una llena de terror.

- **Por fa.. favor… lléveselo inmediatamente de aquí**.- dijo retrocediendo.- **nosotros no lo atenderemos en este hospital**

- **Pero que están diciendo, el hospital esta para atender a todos los habitantes de Konoha y Naruto es de Konoha**.- reclamo Teuchi enojado porque no querían atender a Naruto a pesar de lo grave que se veía, Naruto solo se entristeció, esa escena le recordó a los tiempos en que él era un niño y que todo el mundo lo despreciaba y lo miraba con odio o miedo.

- **Hemos dicho que no queremos a esa cosa aquí.- **dijo un ninja medico de aspecto robusto.- **así que es mejor que se vaya.**

- **Como...**-Teuchi no siguió hablando porque la pequeña mano de Naruto se aferro a la parte superior de su vestimenta.

- **Va… vámonos oji-chan**.- jadeo Naruto.- **y…ya me siento mejor… seguro si descanso un poco me repondré**.- y le mostro una débil sonrisa queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien.

- **Naruto**.- susurro conmovido Teuchi.- **está bien vámonos**.- dijo y después se dirigió a la salida no sin antes dedicarles algunas palabras a esos médicos buenos para nada.- **en realidad me decepciona que los ninjas médicos de Konoha no tengan lo que se llama empatía por los enfermos**.- y salió de allí muy molesto, pero también preocupado porque aun sentía como el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos desprendía un calor que lejos de ser reconfortante asustaba, por la preocupación de que la vida del niño estuviera en peligro.- **Vamos con Hokage-sama, él sabrá qué hacer.**

- _**"¿él?, ahora si estoy confundido, Tsunade no bachan es una mujer"**_.- pero ese pensamiento le llevo a una escena donde la quinta Hokage de Konoha moría a manos de Madara.- _**"¿Estaré soñando?"**_.- se pregunto y procedió a piñizcarse la mejilla.- **auch**.- exclamo.- **"**_**al parecer no estoy soñando".**_

_- __**"Hey mocoso"**_.- escucho la voz de kyubi en su cabeza.

- **"¿Que sucede kyubi?"**.- respondió Naruto de la misma manera

- **"**_**¿Recuerdas donde guardas mi chakra?"**_

- **"**_**Em, si ¿Por qué?"**_.- pregunto confundido

- **"**_**Quiero que veas lo que ha pasado en ese lugar**_**"**.- respondió simplemente Kyubi

++++++ooooo+++++++

Naruto obedeció y se adentro al lugar apartado en su interior en donde guardaba el chakra del kyubi para utilizarlo en el momento que él quiera, al principio vio todo normal, los 4 pilares rectangulares se veían normales, pero al momento de ver la esfera de chakra flotando sobre él, se llevo una gran sorpresa, la esfera de chakra del kyubi normalmente era de color blanco pero parecía que era formada por un arcoíris de varios colores 9 para ser específicos aunque predominando de entre todos los colores el blanco perteneciente al chakra del kyubi

- _**"Kyubi ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"**_.- pregunto sorprendido.

- **"**_**¿Te acuerdas que te dije que pedí el apoyo de los otros bijuus y que ellos nos prestaron algo de su chakra?"**_.- Naruto asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa.- **"**_**Pues los otros colores que vez ahí son sus chakras, el café pertenece a Shukaku, el morado a Nekomata o dos colas, el amarillo al 3 colas, el verde al 4 colas, el gris al 5 colas, el azul al 6 colas, el naranja al 7 colas y el rojo al 8 colas, el mío por supuesto es el blanco que es el predominante"**_.- Naruto estaba sorprendido.- **"**_**parece ser que sus chakras se fusionaron con el mío, y me atrevo a pensar que eso es lo que está causando tu fiebre, tu cuerpo todavía no se acostumbra a tener el chakra de todos, pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbres"**_

- **"**_**Em ¿kyubi?, tengo una pregunta, de casualidad sabes porque me volví pequeño, y porque toda la aldea parece estar tan tranquila y porque me tratan como me trataban cuando era niño?"**_.- soltó de repente todas sus dudas.

- **"**_**Oye me dijiste solo una pregunta, esas son 3"**_.- dijo el kyubi con un aire ¿divertido?, definitivamente algo estaba mal con él.- **"**_**pues tengo una pequeña explicación para todo eso pero primero necesito preguntarte algo"**_.- miro seriamente a Naruto.- **"**_**¿En que estabas pensando cuando nos vimos envueltos en esa luz?"**_

- **"**_**¿eh?, pues Sasuke se despidió de mi mediante un Genjutsu"**_.- su semblante se puso triste.- "_**pero yo no quería que todo terminara así, si no mal recuerdo desee con todas mis fuerzas tener una oportunidad para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo"**_.- y sorprendentemente Naruto vio que el kyubi mostro una gran sonrisa

- **"**_**Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta"**_.- y suspiro al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto.- **"**_**tú deseo fue tan fuerte que se te dio una oportunidad para cambiar todo, eso es gracias a que el chakra de los 9 bijuus se unió, digo después de todo no por nada somos tan poderosos, así que aprovecha esta oportunidad mocoso porque no se volverá a repetir"**_.- y sonrió al ver que Naruto brillaba de felicidad.- "_**ahora tienes que averiguar qué fecha es y qué edad tienes, y ver cómo es que podemos evitar que todo pase y por lo que tenemos que empezar, según mi opinión, es por evitar que el hermano del bastardo del Uchiha mate a todo su clan, así el bastardo no tendrá motivos para irse de Konoha; bueno supongo que primero tienes que recuperarte de esa fiebre**_"

++++++ooooo++++++++

Teuchi llego a la oficina del Hokage con Naruto en brazos.

- **Hokage-sama**.- dijo Teuchi agitado

- **¿Qué pasa?**.- pregunto Sarutobi sorprendido y preocupado al ver al pequeño Naruto en brazos de Teuchi

- **Vera fui esta tarde al departamento de Naruto porque no había ido a mi puesto en todo el día, y ayer me dijo que iba a ir hoy, y cuando llegue lo encontré en la cama y tiene mucha fiebre y según deduzco tampoco ha comido nada en todo el día**.- explico agitado

- **¿Pero por qué no lo llevaste al hospital?**.- el Hokage se levanto de su asiento y fue donde estaban Teuchi y Naruto, tocando la frente del último y percatándose de que efectivamente el niño estaba ardiendo en fiebre

- **Lo lleve, pero no lo quisieron atender, usted sabe porque**.- dijo incomodo y molesto por el trato que recibió Naruto.

- **Vamos inmediatamente al hospital, sinceramente no puedo creer que actúen así.**

Llegando al hospital Sarutobi, primero que nada, sermoneo a los ninjas médicos acerca del cumplimiento del deber, después les obligo a atender a Naruto, este fue llevado a uno de las habitaciones que hay en el hospital, allí permaneció el resto del día.

**********ooooo***********

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la blanca habitación en donde se encontraba un pequeño y dormido rubio, lo cual ocasiono que este despertara.

- **¿eh?.- **se extraño al despertar y ver que no estaba en su departamento.- **¿Dónde estoy?**.- se pregunto sentándose en la cama, pero sintió un repentino dolor de cabeza, bastante soportable pero aun así incomodo

- **Parece que ya has despertado**.- y volteando a ver al dueño de la voz se encontró con el viejo tercer Hokage.- **¿Cómo te sientes?**.- pregunto sentándose al lado de la cama de Naruto, este lo miro sorprendido.

- **"**_**¡Esta vivo!"**_ .- pensó Naruto eufóricamente.- **"**_**entonces si regrese a cuando era niño" **_**E- estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza**.- respondió despacio.- **¿Qué me paso?**.- intentó actuar con normalidad

- **Eso me gustaría que me explicaras, Teuchi te encontró en tu departamento ardiendo en fiebre, ¿cómo fue que sintiéndote tan mal no pediste ayuda?**.- le reprendió

- **Lo siento, es que no tenía fuerzas para levantarme**.- dijo Naruto y no era mentira, recordando que se sentía pésimo.

- **Lo importante es que ahora estas bien**.- el Hokage sonaba aliviado, se hizo un silencio prolongado en el que el rubio solo pensaba en lo que haría para impedir ese devastador ¿futuro?, si podría llamársele así, ya que de no hacer las correcciones necesarias ese aterrador panorama volvería a ocurrir, pero como lo haría, por como actuaban los demás pareciera ser que solo el recordaba todo, además no podía ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente, "no hagas esto porque atraerá un futuro en el que todos moriremos", ¡lo tomarían a loco!. Y eso le trajo el recuerdo de la primera acción que tenía que realizar para evitar ese futuro y eso era impedir el asesinato del clan Uchiha.

- **"¿**_**Que haré?, por los recuerdos de Sasuke, puedo decir que Itachi comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento con él cuando entró al escuadrón Ambu, y lo que ocasiono el asesinato del clan fue una orden de Danzou, bueno más bien suena como una amenaza, ya que ese sujeto sabía que Itachi había vivido una guerra de pequeño y se aprovecho de eso para manipularlo a su antojo"**_.- pensaba distraídamente; el Hokage observaba cada acción que realizaba el rubio y se sintió aliviado, Naruto ya se veía con mejor aspecto.- **"**_**Solo puedo ver tres opciones a seguir"**_.- Naruto siguió con el rumbo de sus pensamientos

-** "**_**¿A si mocoso, cuáles?"**__.- _pregunto Kyubi quien había estado al pendiente de los pensamientos de Naruto.

- **"**_**Pues 1: Delatar a Danzou, claro que eso será muy difícil y habría que tener pruebas solidas que nos abalen; 2: Impedir que Itachi entre al escuadrón Ambu, claro que eso si que será imposible porque el padre de Itachi es el que quiere eso y, por lo que se de los recuerdos de Sasuke, ese señor cumple lo que se propone; y 3: Que cuando Itachi vaya a matar a todo su clan yo lo detenga así tenga que luchar contra él, el inconveniente es que por obvias razones yo perdería, aun soy muy pequeño"**_

_- __**"mmmmmm, creo que son buenas opciones, pero eso nos implicaría mucha planeación, ¿sabes cuánto falta para que ocurra la entrada de Itachi al escuadrón Ambu?**__._- pregunto kyubi

- _**"No sé ni siquiera qué edad tengo, pero el día de ingreso a la academia, es el día que nombran a Itachi Ambu, lo que debemos averiguar es si ese día ya paso o no"**_** Este ¿puedo preguntarle algo?**.- se dirigió Naruto al Hokage

- **Si ¿qué es?**.- dijo el Hokage con curiosidad

- **¿Cuánto falta para entrar a la academia?**.- el Hokage lo miro sorprendido

- **Pues para eso todavía faltan 3 meses, pero eso tu ya lo sabías ¿no?, has estado bastante ansioso por entrar**.

- **A si Jeje**.- dijo nervioso poniendo una mano tras su nuca.- **creo que la fiebre me ha dejado algo confundido.**- y para sacarlo del apuro, entro una enfermera con una bandeja de comida para el rubio, dando con eso por terminada la conversación, ya que cuando salió la enfermera, el Hokage se despidió de Naruto deseándole que se recuperara pronto, y dejando al chico comiendo.

******************* Al día Siguiente*************************

Agradecido enormemente de regresar a su departamento, fue dado de alta, ya no soportaba el hecho de que los médicos que le atendían lo miraran con miedo y desprecio, habría disfrutado mucho su comida de no ser porque antes de dársela los enfermeros ponían cara de desagrado, mostrando lo mucho que detestaban estar allí.

Llego a su departamento alrededor de las 8 de la mañana (casi había corrido para salir del hospital tan rápido le dieron de alta) en cuanto llego se puso a pensar en que haría de ahora en adelante, porque si bien era verdad que tenia 3 opciones, también lo era que necesitaba poder, se pregunto si tendría todavía sus habilidades ninja

#######ooooo########

Naruto se adentro en su mente para poder platicar con kyubi.

- **Hey Kyubi**.- le llamo Naruto en su interior, y este se mostro ante él

- **¿Qué sucede?**.- Ya no se encontraba tras esa jaula de la cual el sello le impedía salir, ahora era, se podría decir que libre, claro limitado al cuerpo de Naruto, después de todo ya no tenía nada de chakra para defenderse.

- **Tú qué crees ¿Será que todavía tenga mis habilidades ninja?**.- Naruto se sentó frente a kyubi con las piernas cruzadas, el otro lo hizo sobre sus patas traseras

- **mmmmmm**.- meditó.- **pues yo creo que si**.- hablo después de unos segundos.- **obviamente tienes todos tus recuerdos y también tienes mi chakra dominado así que no veo el problema…**- Naruto se quedo en silencio, cosa que le pareció extraña al kyubi.- **¿Qué sucede?**.- término preguntado, al ver que el mutismo del rubio no parecía acabar

- **Es solo que veo que te tomas con mucha calma el hecho de que te haya arrebatado tu chakra, ¿a caso no estás enojado?**.- pregunto tímidamente Naruto, el kyubi se sorprendió por la sinceridad del rubio, y medito acerca de sus sentimientos, porque incluso ni él entendía el porqué no se sentía enojado con Naruto, y la respuesta era simple, en todo ese tiempo desprovisto de su poder, y cuando sintió los puros sentimientos de Naruto, no solo pidiendo ser salvado el, sino pidiendo por el bien de todos por igual, comprendió que le había tomado cierto grado de cariño y aprecio a su Jinchuuriki, claro que eso no se lo podía decir.

- **Me he resignado a que estaré sellado en tu interior, así que si no quiero morir pronto, es mejor que tu no lo hagas, por lo tanto toma mi chakra como el pago por la renta de tu cuerpo**.- dijo sencillamente, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- **Oh bueno, si es así no hay problema**.- sonrió animado

- **Entonces vete a entrenar, faltan menos de tres meses para decidir cuál de los tres planes seguimos, así que lo mejor será que a pongas a entrenar, aunque para eso necesitas alejarte por lo menos unos 3 kilómetros de la aldea**.- kyubi miro a Naruto seriamente

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque necesitas ver qué tanto de mi chakra soporta tu pequeño cuerpecito**.- dijo burlonamente, a lo que Naruto hizo un puchero.- **y si lo utilizas en la aldea**.- volvió a hablar con seriedad.- **imagínate nada más que pasara si de repente los ninjas de Konoha sienten mi chakra cerca.**

- **Se asustarían**.- dijo Naruto comprendiendo lo que quiso decir kyubi.- **bueno entonces me alejare de la aldea para comprobarlo, creo que el lugar ideal es el valle del fin, allí nunca hay nadie y está muy alejado de la aldea** (N.A. Naruto ya sabe que el lugar donde peleo con Sasuke por primera vez se llama el valle del fin).- y después salió de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos.

#########ooooo#############

Naruto se disponía a salir de su departamento cuando un sonido de su estomago reclamando por comida le aviso que no había desayunado.

- **Jeje, creo que primero iré a comer a Ichiraku**.- dijo para sí saliendo de su casa

Cuando caminaba por las calles de Konoha rumbo a Ichiraku recibió todas esas miradas que le dedicaban las personas mayores y suspiro, ya se había desacostumbrado a esas miradas ten hirientes como puñales dirigidas hacia él.

- **Buenos días oji-san**.- saludo Naruto al entrar en el puesto de Ramen

- **¡oh! Buenos días Naruto ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**.- Teuchi volteo a ver sonriente a Naruto.

- **Claro, pero tengo mucha hambre, así que quiero un tazón grande de Ramen**.- y le regalo a Teuchi una de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas

- **Inmediatamente**.- el dueño de Ichiraku se dispuso a preparar el Ramen y en menos de 1 minuto Naruto tenía frente de si su delicioso tazón de Ramen

- **Itadakimatsu**.- agradeció para después atacar la comida y como era costumbre arrasó con el Ramen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- **por cierto oji-san Gra… gracias**.- dijo el rubio con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, Teuchi solo sonrió

- **No es nada, y para festejar que fuiste dado de alta, yo invito esta vez**

- **¿En serio?... ¡Genial!**.- exclamo aun más animado.- **nos vemos**.- se despidió para después salir del puesto y dirigirse a las afueras de la aldea.

#########ooooo#############

Si pensó que aquello iba a ser fácil, de equivoco rotundamente, las entradas de la villa estaban vigiladas y obviamente controlaban quien entraba y quien salía.

La única manera de salir de la villa era pasando por uno de los más alejados campos de entrenamiento, escalar la pared y saltar hacia el bosque para después alejarse, el problema era que no sabía si había alguien en ese campo, y obviamente no quería ser descubierto, así que, no quedándole otra opción, ahí se encontraba, cruzando ese campo de entrenamiento ocultando su presencia lo mas que podía y escondiéndose entre los árboles, afortunadamente para él no había nadie, así que salió de la aldea sin problemas.

Cuando llego al valle del fin, este le trajo recuerdos, su dolorosa batalla con Sasuke. La mirada del rubio se ensombreció cuando recordó como su mejor amigo se había ido de la aldea, pero no, esta vez no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, iba a librar a Sasuke del odio y la venganza, sabía que eso no acabaría con Akatsuki, pero si impediría que Sasuke muriera a manos de Madara.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado Naruto se concentro, se adentro al lugar en su interior donde estaba esa esfera multicolor de chakra.

-**Recuerda tomar el chakra poco a poco**.- advirtió kyubi.- **no sabemos cuanto pueda soportar tu cuerpo a esta edad**

- **OK**.- dijo Naruto extendió su mano y el chakra, obedeciendo su voluntad, fue a su alcance, sin embargo no fue solo el chakra del kyubi el que rodeo a Naruto, sino que los otros 8 chakras también, al parecer su límite era solo una decima parte de todo el chakra, porque cuando quiso tomar más, sintió como su cuerpo automáticamente lo rechazaba con un gran dolor.- **creo que solo puedo tomar los 9 chakras juntos y no separados kyubi**.- el rubio se dirigió a su bijuu.

- **Eso parece, pero no veo el problema, solo que ahora tendrás que aprender a manejarlos, veamos que tanto los dominas ahora, para ver que tanto tendrás que practicar**.- comento despreocupadamente el 9 colas.

Naruto se sentía fuerte y con mucha energía, lo peculiar es que ya no se veían esas marcas extrañas que aparecían cuando usaba el chakra del kyubi, ahora solo se veía a su alrededor una misteriosa y leve (ya que solo fue una pequeña porción) capa de chakra multicolor.

El rubio se dispuso a ver que tan bien podía moldear ese chakra, así que aprovechando el río, practico el caminar sobre el agua, y lo logro a la primera, eso significaba que si podía concentrar y mantener el chakra en un solo lugar, lo siguiente que hizo fue ver los jutsus que era capaz de hacer, primero hizo el kage bunshin no jutsu (técnica de replicación de sombra) y aparecieron dos clones sólidos delante de él, no tenían ningún problema, así que consideró que el jutsu le salía bien, después probo el Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra), se supone que tenía que crear más de 100 clones, pero la cantidad que apareció fue de apenas 50, nada mal para la edad que tenía en ese momento, pero aun así eso le decía que tenía que practicar mas; hizo el rasengan sin problemas, pero necesitaba necesariamente la ayuda de un clon y se propuso mejorarlo para lograrlo hacer con una sola mano; la versión del Ōdama Rasengan (Esfera espiral gigante) no tenía la potencia que debería tener, necesitaba practicarlo; por último intento realizar el Fūton: Rasen Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral) pero el intento fue patético, logro formar el jutsu, sin embargo este se desintegro rápidamente además de que lo dejo muy cansado, definitivamente iba a pasar tiempo para dominar de nuevo ese jutsu.

Así que por conclusión Naruto tenía que entrenar mas, tenía alrededor de 2 meses y un poquito más para volverse más fuerte.

-_**"Oye mocoso**_**"**.- kyubi reclamo la atención mental de Naruto.- _**"intenta combinar nuestro chakra con el tuyo"**_.- demando, refiriéndose por supuesto al chakra de él y los otros bijuus.

- _**"¿para qué?"**_.- se extraño el rubio por la repentina petición

- _**"Por una gran y sencilla razón, y es que los ninjas de la aldea se acostumbran a la presencia de ese chakra, así que cuando expulses tu chakra, también expulsa una pequeña cantidad del de nosotros los bijuus"**_.- explico 9 colas

- _**"ahh, ok está bien lo hare…, aunque tendría que ser una cantidad menor a la que estoy ocupando ahora, porque si no, sería muy sospechoso, ese chakra desborda energía vital y es muy poderoso, veamos si puedo combinarlo con mi chakra"**_.- y se dispuso a realizar la petición del kyubi, cosa que no le resulto nada sencilla, ya que parecía que el chakra de los bijuus repelía el suyo , pero no se dio por vencido, y después de 4 horas intentándolo, lo logro, se tiro de espaldas en el mullido pasto y cerró los ojos.- _**"ya ves que si lo logre kyubi, no fue fácil pero lo conseguí"**_.- dijo el niño cansado pero orgulloso de sí mismo.

- _**"si, si felicidades"**_.- comento sin mucho interés.- _**"ahora quiero que pongas a prueba una teoría que tengo, intenta hacer un jutsu de fuego, el que sea"**_

- _**"¡Queeeee!, pero yo no soy elemento fuego, no lograre hacerlo"**_.- replico Naruto

- _**"Solo hazlo"**_.- exigió kyubi dejando claro que no había lugar para quejas

Naruto suspiro frustrado, ese condenado zorro solo pedía que hiciera esto, que hiciera lo otro, si claro como él no era quien se cansaba, pero a pesar de todo lo intento; pensó en una técnica de fuego y recordó una que ya se había aprendido, pues su mejor amigo la realizaba mucho, así que realizo los sellos de manos necesarios

- **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**.- dijo para después ver como una flamita, bastante pequeña la verdad, salía de su boca, el resultado de la técnica en si no fue impresionante, lo que si sorprendió al subió fue el hecho de que lograra crear fuego siendo el de tipo viento.- _**"¿Pero cómo?..., ¿Cuándo?..., ¿Por qué?"**_.- el chico no lograba formar frases coherentes

- **"**_**Ya me lo suponía"**_.- comento kyubi.- _**"has podido crear ese fuego debido a que mi chakra es elemento fuego, pero hay mas, he de suponer que ya que puedes utilizar mi elemento natural, también puedes utilizar el de los otros bijuus, eso significa el poder de utilizar jutsus de los 5 elementos, naturalmente esto se debe a que tienes nuestros chakras bajo tu control"**_.- termino kyubi con su explicación dejando a un Naruto muy, pero muy sorprendido.

- _**"¿Bromeas?"**_.- cuestiono, no creyendo que eso sea posible

- _**"No, no bromeo, presta atención, Shukaku (1 cola) tiene el elemento viento, pero eso no es muy relevante porque tú también lo eres, Isonade (3 colas) es elemento agua, Raijuu (6 colas) es elemento rayo, Kaku (7 colas) es elemento tierra y yo fuego, y gracias a Houkou (5 colas) podrás unir los elementos en jutsus combinados, ya que esa es su habilidad, Houkou posee un elemento en cada cola y cuando las agita juntas es capaz de causar grandes desastres naturales"**_.- dijo kyubi, divirtiéndose un poco por la tonta expresión que mostraba el rubio en ese momento debido a la sorpresa de la información.

- _**"¡Increíble!"**_.- exclamo después de unos minutos en silencio.- _**"pero ¿seguro que puedo usar los 5 elementos?"**_

- _**"Yo creo que sí, pero es mejor asegurarlo, sin embargo es más que obvio que no conoces jutsus de los otros elementos, es por eso que necesitamos el papel especial para localizar la naturaleza del chakra, así que necesitamos idear un plan para conseguirlo, estoy seguro de que el viejo Hokage tiene…"**_- callo repentinamente, al sentir lo que Naruto percibió, dos chakras se acercaban a donde ellos estaban y la presencia de las personas a las que pertenecían mostraban sentimientos negativos, Naruto oculto su presencia lo mas que pudo, y se escondió para ver quiénes eran esos sujetos.

************ooooo****************

- **Rayos**.- exclamo el rubio frustrado al ver como los dos ninjas a los que perseguía, llegaban a la pared que conectaba al campo de entrenamiento por donde había escapado Naruto, ¿Qué había pasado?, pues debido a que oculto su presencia, Naruto fue capaz de escuchar que los planes de esos dos sujetos eran robar un pergamino que contenía información muy valiosa, la cual serviría para destruir a Konoha, inmediatamente el chico los había seguido para evitar que llegaran a la villa, pero esos sujetos eran rápidos y no pudo evitar que llegaran.

Vio como esos ninjas saltaban la pared y entraban a la villa, y él se apresuro para hacer lo mismo y lo que vio al otro lado hizo que juntando todas sus fuerzas utilizara la habilidad de la gran velocidad que le proporcionaba el nuevo chakra para rescatar a un niño como de su edad que al parecer en ese momento se encontraba practicando lanzamientos de Shuriken, el niño al ser un testigo de la presencia de ellos en la villa no lo podían dejar con vida, así que lanzaron kunais pensando que sería fácil deshacerse de un simple mocoso, sin embargo no contaron con que un rayo amarillo (pues eso fue lo único que vieron en ese instante) salvara a ese niño.

Naruto logro alcanzar al niño y rescatarlo de los kunais que le lanzaron, empujándolo para apartarlo del camino, lo cual ocasiono que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y que el rubio quedara bajo el peso de la victima de ese ataque.

- **¿Te encuentras bien?**.- pregunto Naruto sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, debido a un golpe provocado por la caída, y después miro al niño abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer quien era, esos ojos y cabellos negros y esa cara eran inconfundibles _**"Sa-su-ke"**_.- pensó emocionado, sorprendido y feliz.

- **Si gracias**.- respondió el moreno viendo como su salvador también era un niño al parecer de la misma edad que él, llamándole la atención como esos ojos azules se humedecían y mostraban signos claros de querer llorar.

- CONTINUARA-

&&&&&&&&&&&& YENYPRINCESS&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que no me quieran matar por dejarlo en la parte más interesante, pero es la 1:30 de la mañana y mis ojitos ya no dan para más, me estoy quedando dormida, lo bueno es que mis dedos escriben solos, porque si no quien sabe que incongrueses escribiría.

Espero que este capítulos haya sido claro, y entendible, lo hice poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, en el.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus comentarios, dudas, críticas, etc…

PD: Tratare de subir el capitulo 2 en una semana, pero no les aseguro nada, el horario de la universidad a la que asisto es de 8 am a 7 pm, por lo que solo tengo las noches para escribir y hacer mis deberes, pero les prometo de actualizar lo más pronto posible


	3. Cap 2: SASUKE E ITACHI

**# SASUKE E ITACHI #**

Se sentía emocionado, Sasuke se encontraba justo delante de él, lo miraba confundido, ¡Pero lo miraba! y lo mejor es que estaba ¡Vivo!, Naruto quería abrazarlo y soltarse a llorar de felicidad, pero recordó que se encontraban en una situación crítica al ver como les volvían a lanzar una serie de kunais, el rubio ágilmente rodo junto con Sasuke y tomo unos cuantos de los Shurikens que se encontraban tirados en el lugar, los lanzo dando certeramente a todos los kunais dirigidos hacia ellos; volteo a ver al moreno para ver si se encontraba bien, y este solo lo miraba anonadado, el rubio desvió su mirada del confundido rostro de Sasuke hacia los ninjas invasores, estos lo miraban sorprendidos, y era obvio, no se imaginaban que un niño tuviera tal velocidad y habilidad

- **S… oye**.- casi se equivoca y pronuncia el nombre de Sasuke, pero recordó que este todavía no le había dicho su nombre.- **necesito que vayas con el tercero y le digas la situación en la que nos encontramos, yo hare un poco de tiempo**.- susurro el plan, el moreno lo miro sorprendido

- **¿Piensas enfrentarte a ellos?**.- pregunto incrédulo, ese niño parecía de su edad, si bien era cierto que era rápido y hábil en lanzamientos, definitivamente estaba loco o era un suicida al querer enfrentar a dos shinobis él solo

- **Claro que no, solo los distraeré, pero no te garantizo mucho tiempo, así que corre**.- susurro apremiándolo, Sasuke lo miro preocupado, pero aun así se levanto y corrió en busca del Hokage.

- **No escaparas**.- grito uno de los ninjas invasores y se lanzo contra Sasuke, quien no dejaba de correr y se interno entre los árboles, pero Naruto se puso delante del sujeto impidiéndole el paso.- **hmp… Aniki, este crio cree que puede vencernos**.- dijo con burla, viendo despectivamente a Naruto, pero se sorprendió cuando aparecieron 10 "críos" idénticos, los cuales corrieron a atacarles, ambos ninjas se defendían, cada uno contra 5 narutos, esos invasores eran débiles, pero el rubio sabía que no podía atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, pues cuando llegara el Hokage, seguramente acompañado de algunos AMBUS, y viera a los dos shinobis heridos o derrotados seguro le haría preguntas, para las cuales obviamente no tenia respuesta.

Naruto entretuvo a los ninjas el tiempo suficiente para que el Hokage llegara al campo de entrenamiento, al sentir la presencia del Tercero, el rubio deshizo los bunshin y bajo su guardia intencionalmente, cosa que aprovecharon los otros ninjas que de un certero golpe lo mandaron hacia atrás.

- **Auch**.- exclamo cuando se estrello contra un árbol, justo en ese momento llegaron el tercero junto con Sasuke y 3 Ambus, estos últimos atacaron a los ninjas invasores, mientras el Hokage y el moreno corrían hacia Naruto.

- **¿Estas bien?**.- el niño solo asintió con la cabeza.- **…** .- el Hokage lo miró como evaluándolo, al deducir que estaba bien explotó.- **¡QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!**.- le reprendió, Naruto bajo la cabeza molesto, el podía vencer a esos dos, ¡pero claro!, nadie lo sabia así que tendría que aceptar los regaños.

- **No lo volveré a hacer**.- mascullo haciendo un puchero,, el tercero se calmo y usó su atención en sus Ambus que llevaban a los inconscientes shinobis como si fueran costales de papa.

- **Llévenselos para interrogarlos**.- ordenó.- **y ustedes niños, regresen a sus casas**.- les dijo a Sasuke y Naruto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio viendo como los Ambus se alejaban, el nerviosismo se Naruto aumentaba mas a cada instante por el simple hecho de estar con Sasuke, no sabía que decirle, como actuar, ¿Tendría que volver a ser su rival?, el no quería eso, no quería que Sasuke lo mirara con superioridad, ¿Acaso podrían ser amigos desde el inicio?, eso no lo sabía, tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas … ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué no hacer?..., tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percato de que Sasuke lo miraba atentamente.

A Sasuke ese niño le inquietaba, ¿De dónde saco el valor para enfrentar a dos ninjas entrenados?, volteo a mirarlo, el rubio estaba serio y se veía preocupado, definitivamente era extraño, pero le había salvado la vida, el moreno estudió las facciones del rubio, brillantes ojos azules, piel acanelada, unas interesantes marquitas en las mejillas, se veía delicado, incluso podría decir que era bonito, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

- **G… gra… gra-ci-as por ayu-darme**.- le costó trabajo el dar agradecer, después de todo no habían muchas personas a las cuales les debiera algo.- **mi nombre es Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke**.- hizo énfasis en al apellido Uchiha, del cual estaba orgulloso, esperaba que el rubio se sorprendiera o mostrara admiración como todas las personas que lo conocían, pero por el contrario, lo miro impasible y después de un tiempo le dedico una radiante sonrisa, que hizo que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del moreno.

- **Yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki**.- él hizo énfasis en su nombre, sonriendo pues el orgullo de Sasuke por su clan se mostraba visiblemente.

- **…**.- ninguno hablaba, solo miraban hacia ningún lado en particular, ¿La razón? No sabían que decir, Sasuke no tenía experiencia conviviendo con niños de su edad, sus únicas conversaciones habían sido con su hermano y nadie más, el silencio se prolongo hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.- **antes que todo sucediera ¿Estabas practicando lanzamiento de Shurikens?**.- soltó de repente, y después se arrepintió, pensándolo bien era una respuesta obvia ya que habían muchos Shurikens tirados por el lugar, Naruto se sintió tonto.

- **Em si**.- contestó.- **pero no me sale muy bien, solo he logrado acertar uno**.- se sonrojo avergonzado por la confesión.- **tú lo hacer muy bien, ¿Dónde aprendiste?**.- pregunto a Naruto, pero vio como este se tenso y no respondió.- **mi hermano me está enseñando**.- intento corregir su error, tal vez el rubio se ofendió por la pregunta tan directa aunque extrañamente Sasuke se sintió a gusto hablando con Naruto, se sentía libre de decir todo lo que pensara.- **yo me adelante para practicar un poco antes, pero supongo…**.- Naruto no necesito que Sasuke terminara ya que sintió el chakra de alguien más cerca, y supuso a quien pertenecía**.-… que él no tardará en llegar**.- justo cuando acabo de hablar apareció un joven de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color atado en una coleta baja, el rubio sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona, pero se veía diferente a como lo recordaba, bueno el Itachi que estaba frente a él aún no mataba a todo su clan, ni se unía a Akatsuki y Naruto esperaba que nunca lo hiciera, el recién llegado llamo la atención de Sasuke con una leve tos fingida.- **Aniki**.- dijo Sasuke feliz.

Naruto se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan feliz a causa de su hermano.

- **Veo que iniciaste sin mi**.- señalo Itachi al ver los Shurikens esparcidos por el campo de entrenamiento

- **Si, pero cuando estaba practicando, unos ninjas extranjeros entraron y me atacaron**.- le contó al mayor la experiencia vivida hace poco, Itachi solo frunció el seño.- **luego Naruto-san…**.- continuo señalando al rubio, sorprendiendo a Itachi por el respeto de su hermano hacia ese niño y conmocionando a Naruto que, acostumbrado a ser llamado dobe o Usurantonkachi por el menor, no se creía el que se dirigiera a él con tanto respeto.- **…me ayudó, el es muy rápido**.-término de relata a un preocupado y agradecido moreno, preocupado porque su hermanito estaba en peligro, y agradecido por el hecho de que lo hayan rescatado.

- **…**.- Itachi analizó al rubio, y lo reconoció de inmediato como el chico que tenía sellado al kyubi, pero el hecho de que salvara a su hermano hizo que se sintiera en deuda con ese niño.- **Gracias por ayudarlo**.- le tendió la mano, Naruto dudó u poco pero terminó tomando la mano ajena.- **¿Quieres practicar con nosotros?, Sasuke no quiere entrar en la academia sin saber, por lo menos, hacer lanzamientos, ¿Tu también vas a entrar a la academia verdad?**.- el rubio asintió con la cabeza.- **¿Entonces qué dices?**

- _**"Esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ellos, no la desperdicies"**_.- le alentó kyubi mentalmente

- **Claro que me gustaría practicar con ustedes**.- dijo Naruto animado.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde entrenando, Naruto no demostraba sus habilidades, se limitaba en imitar a Sasuke para basarse en el nivel que se supone debería tener a esa edad, ante esto Sasuke se extraño, pues el rubio había demostrado mucha más habilidad antes, quiso preguntarle a Naruto el porqué se contenía, pero el rubio al descifrar su mirada solo le susurró un "Después te lo digo".

Itachi por su parte sospechaba que las habilidades que el rubio demostraba no eran todas las que poseía, pero estaba contento, porque nunca había visto a su hermano divertirse tanto durante sus entrenamientos, Sasuke era un niño que cuando entrenaba se volvía realmente serio, incluso parecía que lo hacía por obligación, pero al verlo entrenar con Naruto, pudo ver que Sasuke en verdad estaba disfrutando el entrenamiento, y el Uchiha mayor concluyo que la presencia de Naruto era buena para Sasuke, así que invito al rubio a entrenar junto con ellos, a lo que Naruto acepto gustoso.

***** SN *****

Llego a su departamento agotado, se preparó Ramen instantáneo, comió, se puso su piyama mientras pensaba.

- **Creo que mañana tendré que ir a la biblioteca**.- dijo a nadie en particular y con cierta molestia, a él le aburría ese lugar grandemente

- _**"¿Para qué?"**_.- preguntó kyubi curioso

- _**"Ya lo veras kyubi…, ya lo veras"**_.- terminó pensado misteriosamente y se fue a dormir.

***** SN *****

La biblioteca de Konoha es un lugar donde los ninjas y demás habitantes de la aldea podían ir a buscar información o solo por el gusto de leer.

Costaba de una gran variedad de libros acerca de diferentes temas, ninjutsu, Genjutsu, taijutsu, medicina, arte, literatura, etc…

En la mesa mas apartada de la entrada, se encontraba un pequeño rubio de ojos azules escondido detrás de una pila de libros referentes a los diferentes tipos de chakra. Llevaba ya varios libros analizados los cuales se acomodaban en una pila separados de los que aun no había consultado.

- **Aquí esta**.- exclamo cuando encontró lo que buscaba, inmediatamente tomo un libro de pasta café en brazos y puso los demás en el carito de libros para acomodar; se dirigió a la recepción y le mostró el libro que quería sacar a la encargada de la biblioteca, esta le mostró una fría mirada y solo le selló el libro de mala gana, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así esa indiferencia dolía.- **Gracias**.- le dijo a la encargada cuando salía.

Naruto se dirigió a un destino especifico, la oficina del Hokage, ya tenía su objetivo marcado, conseguir el papel especial para localizar la naturaleza del chakra.

Cuando llegó los Ambus que custodiaban la puerta del Hokage le negaron el acceso a la oficina de este; pero si creían que con esa simple negativa se iba a rendir estaban muy equivocados, el rubio comenzó a gritar y hacer escándalo llamando al Hokage una y otra vez, los Ambus quisieron callarlo, pero él era muy necio.

El alboroto fue oído por el tercero, quien salió de su oficina y dejo pasar a Naruto, el rubio infantilmente le saco la lengua a los dos Ambus.

- **¿Qué sucede Naruto?**.- pregunto el Hokage cuando se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y Naruto frente a el

- **Quisiera que me expliques esto**.- dijo fingiendo emoción y ensenándole un libro de pasta café, abriéndolo en la parte donde rezaba un titulo que decía "Los 5 tipos de chakras elementales", el tercero sonrió un poco, ese niño se mostraba bastante interesado en la vida ninja.

- **Bueno, eso te lo enseñaran en la academia**…- comenzó a hablar, pero vio la carita de decepción del rubio (fingida con una gran actuación por supuesto) y se dijo que daba igual que lo aprendiera un poco antes, después de todo estaba seguro que Minato, el padre del niño y Yondaime Hokage, se lo hubiera explicado el mismo de no haber muerto.- **…pero supongo que no hay problema en que te lo explique**.- se mostro resignado el Hokage por haber caído en las redes del niño y Naruto puso su más radiante sonrisa.

Así Sarutobi le explicó acerca de lo que era el chakra y que este a veces era afín a un elemento y que los ninjas usaban esto para crear jutsus, y esa era la parte a la que el chico quería llegar, después de todo lo demás ya lo sabía.

- **¿Y se puede saber a qué elemento soy afín?**.-pregunto fingiendo emoción y abordando el tema que más le interesaba

- **Si, si se puede, pero para eso necesitas expulsar chakra, y tú aun no sabes hacerlo**

- **Enséñeme**.- pidió con los ojitos brillantes, Sarutobi se lo pensó, le costaba resistir esa mirada, y llego a la conclusión de que solo lo iban a intentar, tal vez el niño no lo lograra.

- **Esta ben, primero concéntrate…**- y le fue instruyendo a Naruto para que aprendiera a expulsar chakra, el rubio continuo con su gran actuación y fingió que le constaba trabajo, pero después de 3 intentos decidió expulsar algo de chakra, por supuesto el suyo mezclado con el de los 9 bijuus, la cantidad era muy poco, si antes tomó la decima parte de todo el chakra disponible, ahora solo tomo una veinteava parte, después de todo no quería quedar en evidencia, sin embargo a pesar de eso, el tercero sintió un gran poder proveniente del rubio y se sorprendió.

- **¡Lo logre!**.- exclamo Naruto sacando al Hokage de sus pensamientos, además aparentando estar contento cuando estaba preocupado, al expulsar el chakra de los bijuus, la habilidad de sentir las emociones negativas se hizo presente, y se percató de que alguien estaba escondido en el techo de la oficina del Hokage, y no sabía si era para atacar a este o para espiar, y enseguida se le vino a la mente la única persona que podrá mandar a ninjas tan buenos en esconder su chakra y presencia para espiar al Hokage, _**"Danzo"**_.- pensó

- **Bien**.- dijo el tercero aun sorprendido por el poder del rubio.- **ahora solo tienes que tomar una hoja de estas, es un papel especial que reacciona al menor signo de chakra, está hecho a partir de arboles cuidados y alimentados con chakra por mucho tiempo**.- le entrego un cuadrado de papel de unos 20 cm por lado.- **Canaliza algo de tu chakra en él y sabremos tu naturaleza**.- Naruto hizo lo que le pidió, el ya sabía que dependiendo del chakra la hoja iba a tomar algún color **(1)**; si es viento – verde, agua – azul, tierra – café, fuego – rojo y rayo – amarillo.

Si el Hokage estaba sorprendido por el poder que se percibía en el chakra de Naruto, ahora se encontraba anonadado y es que el papel que Naruto tenía en las manos se había pintado de los 5 colores, cada color ocupaba exactamente una quinta parte del papel.

Pero él Hokage no era el único impresionado, el ninja espía, quien solo fue allí para robar archivos acerca de los Uchiha, termino obteniendo información interesante sobre el contenedor del kyubi.

- **…** .- y a Naruto esto solo le confirmó las sospechas del kyubi, pero como se supone que no sabe cómo funciona ese papel, pregunto.- **¿Y?... ¿y?... ¿Qué elemento soy.**

- **Vi… viento**.- término diciendo el Hokage, no quería atraer más la atención sobre el rubio y si Naruto iba por allí diciendo que tenía los 5 elementos, podría causar que lo atacaran, ya le revelaría la verdad cuando fuera mayor.

- **Genial**.- fingió sorprenderse y emocionarse, ya se imaginaba que el Hokage no le diría la verdad, pero un ruido proveniente del estomago del rubio hizo que este se sonrojara y mostrara una tímida sonrisa.- **Jeje, creo que tengo hambre, lo mejor será que vaya a Ichiraku para comer.**

- **Te acompaño, no me haría mal platicar un rato con Teuchi**.- y ante la incrédula mirada del rubio salió de la oficina, el niño lo siguió, estando fuera, y mientras el Hokage hablaba con los Ambus para aviarles donde iba, Naruto presto atención al ninja que estaba en la oficina del Hokage y, justo cuando sintió que bajaba del techo, se precipito al interior de la oficina de nuevo, descubriendo que ese ninja era de Konoha, mas específicamente un Ambu de la raíz bajo el mando de Danzo, este tenía en sus manos unos documentos.

- **¡ALTO!**.- grito Naruto lo más alto que pudo para llamar la atención del tercero y sus Ambus, los cuales oyeron el grito y corrieron a la oficina, solo para ver cómo le lanzaban un kunai al niño, quien lo esquivo torpemente (a propósito) y le rozo el brazo derecho haciendo una leve herida.- **se fue por allí**.- señaló el techo específicamente hacia un punto donde se veía una losa movida, los Ambus fueron tras el intruso.

Naruto disimuladamente vio los papeles tirados en el suelo, estos decían "Itachi Uchiha", al parecer había logrado evitar que se llevaran esos documentos, y eso solo le confirmaba que el que estaba detrás de todo era Danzo.

- **¿Estas bien Naruto?**.- pregunto preocupado el Hokage y preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien entrara en su oficina y no lo notara, el chico asintió con la cabeza.- **¿Por qué entraste de nuevo en la oficina?**

- **Por el libro**.- contesto sencillamente.- **tenía que devolverlo, es de la biblioteca, cuando entre vi a ese hombre con unos papeles en sus manos y solo grite, él otro me lanzo un kunai y se escapo por el techo, pero antes me dijo "maldito demonio soplón"**.- el Hokage estaba aturdido, si ese intruso conocía la identidad de Naruto, tendría que ser un ninja de la aldea, lo que significaba que tenían a un espía cerca, Naruto vio la preocupación en el rostro del Hokage e intento distraerlo.- Bien, vamos a comer, usted invita.

- **¿eh?**.- salió de repente de sus pensamientos.- **primero hay que tratar esa herida**

- **No es nada, es solo un rasguño, ni siquiera duele, seguro que no deja cicatriz**.- el Hokage comprobó la herida y conociendo que el kyubi la curaría rápido, salió con el rubio y se fueron a comer.

***** SN *****

Esa tarde, cuando llego Sasuke fue el primero en llegar al campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba ansioso por ver al rubio de ojos azules, se sintió extraño pues se sentía diferente cuando estaba con él, se sentía libre, cuando Naruto estaba cerca no le importaba ganarse el reconocimiento de su padre, no le importaba superar a su hermano, solo le importaba él rubio, de repente sonrió al percatarse de que ese niño era su primer amigo, y se propuso empezar a conocerlo más.

El moreno tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber el porqué Naruto no mostraba su verdadera habilidad, y como el rubio le había prometido que después se lo diría, se lo preguntaría ese mismo día. Estuvo esperando un rato mas cuando al fin llego el Uzumaki, pero la mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a la venda que llevaba este en el brazo derecho, pues al llevar una playera manga corta, se notaba enseguida el vendaje.

- **Hola**.- saludo Naruto alegremente, miro a Sasuke y después en varias direcciones buscando.- **¿Dónde está Itachi?**.- pregunto curioso de que el nombrado no se encontrara, Sasuke torció la boca, le molesto que el rubio preguntara por su hermano nada mas llego.

- **No sé, debe de estar por llegar**.- contesto cortante, Naruto se sorprendió por el tono que utilizo el Uchiha menor, Sasuke al ver la cara de sorpresa de Naruto comprendió que no tenia porque enojarse con el rubio, pues él no tenía la culpa.- **¿Qué te paso en el brazo?**.- cambio de tema y modero el tono de su voz

- **¿eh?..**.- se miro el brazo, como si no supiera del vendaje que llevaba en este.- **oh… esto, solo es un rasguño**.- le resto importancia, Sasuke sabía que estaba evadiendo el tema y le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Naruto quien suspiro.- **esta mañana estuve hablando con el Hokage, el me invito a comer y los dos salimos de su oficina**.- comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido esa mañana.- **pero a mí se me olvido un libro, así que volví a entrar, pero cuando lo hice había una persona dentro, parece ser que quería robar unos papeles importantes, porque en cuanto me vio se echo a correr, yo grite "alto" y debido a eso llegaron el Hokage y sus Ambus, pero ese sujeto antes de irse me aventó un kunai, yo lo esquive pero no lo suficientemente rápido y me rozo el brazo…, en realidad no es una herida seria, nada de qué preocuparse.**

- **Parece ser que la seguridad de la villa es muy débil ¿verdad?**.- comento recordando el ataque pasado y el reciente.- **a propósito, ahora si me vas a decir ¿Dónde obtuviese esas habilidades?**

- **…** .- Naruto se tenso, es verdad que le había prometido a Sasuke decirle después, pero no le podía decir la verdad.- **esto… lo aprendí… viendo a los demás**.- Sasuke alzo una ceja.- **si, veras, la enseñanza consiste en ver al maestro y que el alumno imite lo que él hace, yo me escabullía en la academia y espiaba algunas clases, después me ponía a entrenar muy duro, me costó bastante, pero al fin logre tomar algo de habilidad**.- wau, que alguien le diera un premio a Naruto, el inventarse tal mentira en segundos se merecía un gran merito.

- **Eres muy observador entonces, eso que me cuentas me recuerda a lo que se puede hacer con el sharingan de mi familia.**

- **Jeje**.- sonrió nervioso.- **si… supongo**.- y para alivio de Naruto llego Itachi, dando así la conversación entre los dos niños por terminada.

Entrenaron toda la tarde ese día Sasuke demostró un gran progreso, parecía que la presencia de Naruto lo alentaba; el crepúsculo se podía apreciar en el cielo cuando decidieron que era suficiente por ese día.

Todos se despidieron y Naruto se fue directo a la tienda, tenía que comprar comida pues ya no tenía en su departamento, se paso por los pasillos viendo que comprar, cuando vio la sección de frutas y verduras, al rubio no le gustaban, pero recordó le conversación que había tenido con su madre, y mostro una triste sonrisa, él le había prometido a su progenitora comer más saludablemente, por lo que tomo varias bolsas y agarro un poco de todo, fue al área de carnes y compro un poco y también su preciado Ramen instantáneo, el que le haya prometido a su madre que comería mejor no implicaba que dejara de comer Ramen.

***** SN *****

Parecía que el lugar estaba debajo de la tierra, ahí se encontraba un hombre esperando entre las penumbras la información que solicito, pero grande fue su enojo al enterarse de que la misión que le encomendó a unos de sus Ambus no fue cumplida exitosamente, iba a castigarlo, pero el otro de defendió diciendo que había leído los papeles y revelándole a su jefe la información que en estos se encontraba además de que le dio otra interesante información acerca del pequeño que le había impedido hacerse con esos documentos, eso le serviría más adelante; definitivamente todo estaba a su favor, solo faltaba esperar, se apoderaría de Konoha, y él seria conocido cono Danzo el quinto Hokage, no pudo evitar que una cruel sonrisa surcara su envejecido rostro.

***** SN *****

- dos meses después –

Pasaba el tiempo y Naruto desarrollo una rutina diaria, se levantaba a las 2 de la madrugada, agotado pero sabía que su esfuerzo era necesario si quería impedir un cruel futuro, desayunaba solo fruta y se iba a entrenar para aprender jutsus de elementos, primero se concentro en el elemento que ya sabía más o menos manejar, el aire.

Aprendió técnicas muy útiles entre las que se enlistaban:

Fuuton Renkuudan (Elemento aire: Bala de aire taladradora): de la boca de Naruto sale una bala de aire comprimido de 15 centímetros. 

Fuuton: Suku Yagai (Elemento Aire: Viento Expansivo): Apoyas sus palmas en el suelo y hace circular chakra por debajo de éste. El chakra rodea la zona en un radio de 5 metros y se crea un pequeño tornado que alcanza al enemigo. 

Fuuton: Kazeken (Elemento Aire: Técnica de la espada de Viento): Naruto concentra chakra de naturaleza viento en la mano, y crea con ello una espada de viento muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física. Este último jutsu fue el que más trabajo le costaba, incluso en lo que llevaba de entrenamiento aun no lo podía dominar, era un jutsu difícil, pero Naruto Uzumaki nunca se da por vencido y seguiría intentando hasta perfeccionar esa técnica. 

A las 7 de la mañana, que era cuando la aldea comenzaba su rutina diaria, se dirigía a la biblioteca y buscaba información sobre más jutsus que practicar, había que admitir que los libros ayudaban enormemente, se pasaba alrededor de 2 horas allí.

El resto de la mañana se dedicaba al espionaje, indagaba acerca de las intenciones de Danzo, encontrado hasta ahora que este había convencido al consejo de ancianos acerca de lo peligrosos que podían ser los Uchiha, ¿Cómo logro vigilar a Danzo sin que lo descubrieran? Pues había aprendido a disminuir su chakra al grado de ser nulo, también aprendió a esconder su presencia, encontró un pasadizo en el techo de la habitación de Danzo, lo suficientemente pequeño para que solo un niño como él pudiera entrar, Danzo al ser tan desconfiado consideraba su habitación como el único lugar seguro para hablar, algo así como su cuartel general, allí también Naruto descubrió que el mencionado llevaba una especie de diario donde escribía sus obscuras intenciones, lo descubrió un día que bajo del techo y entro en la habitación, el rubio vio como Danzo dejaba un cuaderno de pasta negra dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y al ver varias veces como este escribía en ese cuaderno Naruto sintió una gran curiosidad por saber su contenido; ahí quedo demostrada la retorcida mente que tenia Danzo.

El rubio pensó bien sus cartas, no podía robar en ese momento ese cuaderno, pues no decía nada relevante con respecto al ataque a los Uchiha, por lo menos no todavía, ya encontraría la manera de obtener ese cuaderno cuando tuviera en el las pruebas necesarias para delatar a Danzo.

En la tarde comía en Ichiraku, a veces se preparaba algo saludable de comer en casa; después de comer, se dirigía al campo de el entrenamiento, que resulto ser el más cercano a la casa de los hermanos Uchiha; su amistad con Sasuke crecía mas cada día, y eso lo alegraba enormemente, habían superado los Shurikens y continuaban con los kunais, e Itachi le prometió a Sasuke que en cuanto dominara los lanzamientos les enseñaría a usar el chakra, cosa que hizo muy feliz al menor, y Naruto estaba decidido a ayudar a Sasuke a ser más fuerte, tal vez con el tiempo le ayudaría a mejorar sus jutsus

En las noches Naruto volvía a su faceta de espionaje, parecía ser que en la noche era donde había más actividad en la raíz Ambu, se la pasaba recabando información hasta la media noche, hora en que Danzo daba el trabajo por terminado y decidía irse a descansar.

Al final agotado Naruto regresaba a su departamento para dormir escasas dos horas y volver a iniciar su rutina.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y Naruto estaba preocupado pues se le acababa el tiempo, pero ese día después de realizar toda su rutina, justo a las 11 de la noche le llego la noticia a Danzo de que Fugaku Uchiha quería que su hijo mayor entrara en el cuerpo Ambu, danzo sonrió con malicia, el jefe de los Uchiha hacia las cosas de manera que él saldría ganando, cuando se fueron los informantes, danzo enseguida saco su diario y escribió sus pensamientos en este.

XXXXX

Naruto salió de su escondite e iba camino a su departamento pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, seguramente todo seguiría su rumbo y aun no tenia las pruebas suficientes para detener a Danzo, así que solo vio una opción, Detener al padre de Sasuke.

***** SN *****

Al día siguiente, mientras espiaba, se percato de que había mucho movimiento en el cuartel de Danzo, y es que se habían dado la noticia de la fecha en la que Itachi sería calificado para entrar al escuadrón Ambu, y Danzo no perdiendo tiempo comenzó con sus planes.

Naruto estaba preocupado, si bien era cierto que para esa fecha faltaban 3 semana, también era cierto que, como ya lo había comprobado, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

- _**"No creo que te puedas acercar tan fácil a Fugaku Uchiha"**_.- comentó el Kyubi mentalmente

- _**"En eso te doy la razón, apenas soy un niño, y además el niño más odiado de la aldea, me será realmente imposible hablar directamente con el líder del clan Uchiha…, además yo nunca he ido al barrio Uchiha y no sé donde se encuentre la casa de Sasuke… ¡Cielos kyubi que voy a hacer!"**_.- pensó desesperado

- _**"Cálmate, yo opino que lo mejor será pedirle ayuda al bastardito"**_

_- __**"¿Bastardito?"**_

- _**"Si ya sabes el Uchiha antes era al bastardo porque estaba grande, ahora como un pequeño mocoso será el bastardito, ¿Qué te parece?**_.- pregunto kyubi divertido por su chiste

- **"**_**Que tienes muy poca imaginación para los apodos"**_.- le comento.- **"**_**Pero creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, pero para eso necesito explicarle él porque quiero que me ayude, mmmmmm creo que tendré que decirle parte de la verdad"**_

_- __**"Es lo mejor…, y te recomiendo que lo hagas hoy"**_

***** SN *****

Sasuke ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, a su hermano lo asignaron a una misión de emergencia ese día, lo que significaba que estaría con Naruto a solas y esa perspectiva le agrado bastante.

- **H… Hola**.- El rubio llego agitado por ir corriendo.

- **Hola, mi hermano no vendrá, le asignaron una misión de último momento.**

- **"**_**ya lo sabía"**_.- pensó Naruto, al estar al tanto de todo lo que pasara en el cuartel de Danzo, se entero de la misión de Itachi ese día.- **Eso es bueno… ehm**…- vacilaba para decirle lo que quería, el moreno lo miro curioso.- **te… tengo… ehm… que… de… decirte a… algo**.- tartamudeo y el tono de su voz fue bajando poco a poco.

- **¿Qué es?**

- **Es mi historia.**

- **…** .- Sasuke se quedo en silencio, en las conversaciones que tenia con Naruto, este le preguntaba solo sobre su familia y él le respondía, pero nunca habían abordado el tema de la familia de Naruto, eso lo puso nervioso.- **adelante**.- le alentó

- **bi… bien**.- el rubio se sentó de piernas crazadas delante de Sasuke, el otro estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol; Naruto inhalo aire y después lo soltó, intentando relajarse.- **tu solo me has visto en este campo de entrenamiento, pero no conoces como es mi vida en la aldea…, ehm… a mí las personas de Konoha me desprecian, me miran con rencor, odio, miedo, indiferencia, y muchas cosas más, yo siempre me preguntaba el porqué, ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerme eso?, la respuesta llego a mí un día…**- hizo una pequeña pausa, Sasuke estaba enojado, ¿Cómo era posible que la aldea maltratara si él era muy bueno y bastante simpático?.- **hace 8 años Kyubi, una de las 9 bestias con colas, ataco la aldea, el poder del kyubi era inmenso, tanto que era imposible derrotarlo, así que el cuarto Hokage opto por sellarlo dentro de un bebe recién nacido…, e… ese soy yo**.- confeso.- **tengo al kyubi sellado en mi interior**

- **…** .- Sasuke estaba anonadado.- **pe… pero y tus padres ¿Por qué lo permitieron?**.- pregunto, no creyendo que haya padres que sean capaces de permitir semejante acto

- **ehm… para eso hay una explicación, pero debes prometerme que no le contaras a nadie, prométemelo**.- pidió el rubio, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y levanto la mano derecha en señal de promesa.- **bien…, la respuesta es que no dijeron nada porque…, mi padre fue quien sello al kyubi dentro de mí.**

- **Pero ¿Qué no dijiste que el que sello al kyubi fue el cuarto?, si tu padre fue el que lo sello entonces…**.- guardo silencio sorprendido y viendo como el rostro de Naruto se reflejaba la respuesta afirmativa a su cuestión.- **¿Tu padre es el cuarto?**

- **Si…, mi madre era quien tenía sellado al kyubi antes, pero al momento del parto el sello se debilito, lo que ocasiono que un ser de perversas ambiciones aprovechara el momento para liberar al kyubi de su sello, ese ser es un Uchiha**.- Sasuke mostro una expresión de gran sorpresa.- **ese ser se llama Madara Uchiha el fundador del clan… Madara intento vengarse de Konoha y de los Uchiha, ya que estos le dieron la espalda cuando Konoha fue fundada, con ansias de poder Madara reto al primer Hokage y este último fue el vencedor, todos dieron por muerto a Madara, pero por alguna razón este sobrevivió.**

- **Naruto, entonces ¿No tus padres…?**.- no se atrevió a preguntar, ese era un tema muy delicado

- **Están muertos**.- hablo el rubio con tono triste.- **pero sé que me amaron, se que hicieron todo por protegerme**.- mostro una sincera sonrisa, Sasuke estaba maravilladlo por la fuerza emocional que mostraba Naruto.- **ellos me protegieron a mí y también a la aldea, es por eso que yo también lo hare…**- se detuvo un momento no sabiendo como plantearle lo siguiente a Sasuke.- **es por eso Sasuke**.- lo miro con decisión.- **que quiero pedirte un favor**.- el moreno se sorprendió pero presto atención a las palabras del otro.- Necesito que me ayudes a detener a tu padre

- **¿Qué?**

- **No es fácil para mí decirte esto, pero, debo hacerlo**.- suspiro.- **tu padre planea una rebelión contra la aldea, escúchame por favor**.- le dijo cuando vio a Sasuke con clara intención de replicar.- **Lo que te digo es la verdad, y hay que evitarlo; yo he estado espiando a Danzo, el es el jefe de un grupo de Ambus que se hacen llamar Ambus de la raíz, Danzo considera a los Uchiha una gran amenaza contra su plan de convertirse en Hokage y controlar a la hoja. Tu padre tiene planeado que Itachi entre en el escuadrón Ambu, con el claro propósito de que le sirva de espía y encuentre información para poder dar un golpe en contra de Konoha, pero lo que tu padre no sabe es que Danzo planea utilizar a Itachi y convertirlo en un doble espía, y a Itachi no le quedara otra opción más que mostrar su lealtad hacia la aldea; Se que es lo que quiere Danzo y lo que planea es que Itachi acabe con todo su clan, créeme que tiene un gran poder de persuasión y no dudo que Itachi se niegue a hacerlo, es por eso que te pido que me ayudes Sasuke, Yo no quiero la destrucción de Konoha, pero tampoco quiero que todos los Uchiha desaparezcan, y más porque al que considero mi mejor amigo es un Uchiha.**

- **…** .- Sasuke no sabía que decir, pero los ojos de Naruto no mostraban rastro de mentira, en esos ojos solo se observaba la decisión de luchar para proteger, y le creyó, creyó en las palabras del rubio, y claro que le ayudaría, impedirían juntos que ocurriera una desgracia.- **Te ayudare**.- declaro con convicción.

**(1)**.- (ACLARACIÓN) Ya sé que en el manga y el anime no es así, pero para mostrar los 5 chakras en esta historia es necesario.

*****SN****SN*****SN*****SN*****SN*****SN*****SN*****SN*****SN*****

WAAAAAAA, no lo puedo creer TERMINE, es Domingo y son las 8:30 pm, estoy agotada y es que hoy tuve fiesta en mi casa, Jeje, festejamos mi cumple por adelantado, y no es por presumir ¿eh?. Es muy cansado ser la anfitriona, me la pase todo el día cocinando, limpiando, acomodando, y con las ideas para el termino de mi fic rondándome la cabeza, pero no tenía ni un segundo para escribir, así que enseguida e desocupe me puse a teclear como loca en mi compu para cumplir con mi actualización, ¿los trastes sucios? Vaha, ahí que se queden, ya los lavo mañana, ahora es tiempo del SasuNaru.

Bueno espero que no se les haya hecho muy aburrido el capitulo, este es como un intro a la acción, ya sé que me salte dos meses de golpe, pero no me gusta que las historias avancen lento, así que si tienen alguna duda me avisan.

Estoy muy contenta con los reviews que he recibido, espero recibir más, me gustaría contestarles, pero no sé como TT_TT…, esta página es extraña y no encuentro donde contestarles sus reviews, así que si alguien sabe cómo, que me diga por favor, así les contestare personalmente.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi, espero terminarlo en una semana, si no puedo ya les avisaré.

Espero sus comentarios, bombazos, etc… BYEEEE …^_^…


	4. Cap 3: FUGAKU Y DANZO parte 1

**# FUGAKU Y DANZO #**

**Parte 1**

**# La ciudad de los Zorros Ninja #**

Es conocido como el jefe del poderoso clan Uchiha, temido y respetado por muchos, lo que ha provocado que Fugaku Uchiha sea un hombre orgulloso, entonces… ¿Cómo es que permitía que un mocoso de no más de 8 años se presentara ante él con esa altanería?

Frente a Fugaku se encontraba un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, estaba impasible mientras veía como el jefe del clan hacia una rabieta silenciosa y lo miraba como su deseara desmembrarlo lenta y tortuosamente.

Naruto no tenía miedo, después de que Sasuke dijera que si le ayudaría, encontraron la manera de que el rubio pudiera hablar con Fugaku a solas; el padre de Sasuke solía quedarse a meditar en el gimnasio en las tardes, y la madre del moreno no se encontraba en esos momentos; así que aprovecharon y el rubio se presento de improvisto frente al jefe Uchiha.

****** FLASH BACK ******

Naruto se presento ante Fugaku Uchiha, este estaba confundido por el hecho de su visita pero supo ocultarlo bien, en lugar de eso mostró desprecio hacia el menor pero este no se dejo intimidar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para evitar un terrible futuro.

- **¿Qué quieres aquí niño?**.- preguntó Fugaku al ver que Naruto no hablaba a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo

- **…**.- el rubio inspiro y mostrando una mirada decidida hablo.- **Se lo que planean tú y tu consejo**.- el jefe Uchiha se sorprendió pero no se dejo intimidar.- **y quiero decirte que no lo permitiré**.- ok ahora sí que se enojo, como se atrevía ese mocoso a hablarle así

- **No sé, ni me interesa como te enteraste, pero a mí no me vienes a amenazar mocoso y menos en mi casa**.- grito furioso

- **Yo no lo estoy amenazando señor**.- dijo Naruto calmadamente.- **simplemente vengo a pedirle que no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir…, pero si aun así quiere destruir a la aldea déjeme decirle que tendrá que pasar sobre mí para ello**

- **Y que piensas hacer ¿Delatarme con el Hokage?**.- pregunto burlescamente.- **créeme que no me importa lo que piense, lo único que lograras será adelantar la guerra entre los Uchiha y Konoha**

- **No, no planeo decirle sus planes al Hokage, pero si usted ataca a la aldea peleare**.- Fugaku miro a Naruto como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.- **y créame que no me contendré en lastimarlos si es necesario**.- en verdad Naruto no quería hacerle daño a los Uchiha, pero a veces es necesario pelear para que las personas entren en razón

- **Tu… jajajaja**.- se rio falsa y descaradamente.- **¿Qué puede hacer un mocoso en contra del clan más poderoso de esta villa?**

- **Este mocoso tiene a su disposición el poder del Kyubi**.- eso dejo al padre de Sasuke sorprendido, no tenía idea de que ese niño conociera su situación.

- **¿D… de que hablas?**.- pregunto nervioso

- **Sí, estoy enterado de que tengo sellado en mi al kyubi y que por eso las personas de la aldea me desprecian**.- dijo con un poco de melancolía.- **pero me llevo muy bien con él, y si se lo pido me prestara su poder para destruir a quien yo quiera**.- ok eso no era del todo cierto, más bien Naruto tenía el poder del kyubi bajo su control, pero no era necesario que el jefe de los Uchiha de enterara de ello.- **si no me cree use su sharingan, le dejare hablar con kyubi**

- **¿Qué?**.- pregunto con algo de temor, el no era un miedoso pero ese 9 colas asustaba hasta el más valiente ninja

- **Lo que escucho, dejare que platique con kyubi, a ver si así se convence.**

Fugaku, dudando un poco, activo su sharingan y de pronto se vio en un lugar con poca iluminación, agua en el piso y frente a unas gigantescas rejas abiertas; observo que dentro se veía una gran silueta y retrocedió cuando el ser que se encontraba dentro abrió los ojos y se acerco a él. El imponente kyubi, rey de los bijuus se mostro ante Fugaku Uchiha en todo su esplendor, intimidando al moreno

- **Hola Fugaku**.- se dirigió a él sin respeto alguno.- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?**.- pregunto el zorro, aunque sabía muy bien el porqué estaba allí

- **K… Kyubi-sama, ¿es verdad que apoyaría a ese mocoso para salvar a Konoha?**.- pregunto algo temeroso

- **¡No le digas mocoso!**.- exclamo kyubi enojado, Fugaku tembló.- **su nombre es Naruto, dirígete a él con respeto, después de todo es mi contenedor.**

-**Como usted diga**.- el moreno hizo una reverencia

**- Y efectivamente ayudare a Naruto en todo lo que me pida, y no permitiré que nadie lo lastime, soy capaz de prestarle todo mi poder y desatar mi ira en contra de los Uchiha si es que le hacen daño ¿Comprendes?**

- **S..Si**.- titubeo

- **Bien ahora largo de aquí, quiero dormir**.- le exigió salir de ese lugar.

****** FLASH BACK ******

Eh allí la respuesta, ese niño tenía la protección del más poderoso de los bijuus; Fugaku estaba sudando frio debido al temor que infundio en él el ver al kyubi de frente.

- **¿Y qué es lo que quieres?**.- pregunto ya resignado, no quería que todo su clan pereciera en las garras del kyubi

- **Solo que no permitas que Itachi-san entre en el escuadrón Ambu**.- eso sorprendió a Fugaku

- **¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?**.

- **Tengo mis métodos**

- **Es imposible que se cancele la misión, ya esta designado no podemos retractarnos, Itachi tendrá que hacer la misión para entrar, y no le voy a pedir que la falle puesto que eso pondría en peligro a muchas vidas, las misiones deben hacerse siempre lo mejor posible**.- eso dejo a Naruto con un dilema, pues era verdad si Itachi se atrevía a fallar sus compañeros podrían estar en peligro

- **Bueno, si no puede evitarlo, entonces desista en hacer de Itachi su espía personal**

- **…** .- el moreno suspiro.- **Esta bien**.- fue su corta respuesta

- **Confiare en su palabra Uchiha-san**.- fue lo último que dijo Naruto para luego irse, Fugaku se le quedo mirando con rencor porque ese niño frustro sus planes.

Al salir de la casa del jefe del clan Naruto se encontró con Sasuke quien esperaba afuera ansioso por saber que había pasado, el rubio sabia que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar, así que le hizo una seña con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba al moreno, le susurro rápidamente un "mañana te cuento" y se fue del barrio rápidamente.

***** SN *****

Llego a su departamento molesto, no había podido evitar que Itachi se uniera al escuadrón Ambu, porque aunque aun no pasaba estaba seguro de que lo haría, había logrado que Fugaku Uchiha desistiera a regañadientes, pero aun quedaba un problema y su nombre era Danzo, ese sujeto no se detendría hasta ver a los Uchiha destruidos e Itachi estaría dentro de poco bajo su merced, sin embargo aun no podía hacer nada en contra de Danzo, necesitaba que lo encontraran cometiendo algún terrible crimen, suficiente como para que perdiera todo el poder que tenía en la aldea y lo encerraran de por vida.

Solo quedaba una salida…

- **Tengo que detener a Itachi**.- fue lo que decidió Naruto.

Como ya era tarde y estaba cansado decidió no ir a espiar a Danzo esa noche, así que ceno pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de leche y se fue a la cama para descansar, mañana continuaría con su entrenamiento, si iba a detener a Itachi necesitaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa incluso enfrentarse a él.

- _**"oye mocoso"**_.- le llamo kyubi

- _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_

- _**"¿Quieres que te diga algo interesante y que seguramente te será de ayuda?"**_.- pregunto intrigando al rubio

- _**"¿Qué es?"**_

- _**"Es un pequeño experimento…, creo que puedes usar las habilidades de los bijuus y entre estas esta una muy útil, el poder del 8 colas"**_

- _**"¿Cuál es?"**_.- pregunto Naruto curioso

- _**"El Hachibi puede crear escudos de chakra alrededor de su **__**Jinchūriki**__**, tú no eres el **__**Jinchūriki**__** del Hachibi, por eso no te podrás proteger a ti, pero creo que podrás formar esos escudos alrededor de alguien o algo y así protegerles, después de todo tu tienes parte de su chakra"**_.- explico kyubi

- _**"Eso sueña genial"**_.- dijo emocionado.- _**"mañana practicare los escudos de chakra"**_.- y con eso mente se fue a dormir

***** SN *****

Al día siguiente 2 de la mañana

Se escucho el sonido del despertador alertando a un pequeño rubio que era momento de despertar.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezo un poco, su cuerpo le pedía quedarse en cama pero el sabia que tenia cosas que hacer, se baño para así despertar completamente, desayuno fruta y jugo de naranja (N.A. aunque usted no lo crea …^_^…) y salió de su casa rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento más apartados de la aldea.

- **"bien kyubi, ¿Cómo funciona eso del escudo de chakra?"**.- pregunto Naruto ya listo para el entrenamiento

- **"Solo lo he visto una vez, pero se como se hace…, es relativamente fácil crear el escudo, el problema es que tienes que controlar el chakra fuera de tu cuerpo, con tu técnica del rasenshuriken cuando estás en modo sennin puedes mantener la efectividad de tu chakra fuera de tu cuerpo por un tiempo, pero ese tiempo es muy corto, hasta ahora no ha habido problema pues el objetivo de la técnica es solo es darle al enemigo; el escudo de chakra es diferente, necesitas controlar el chakra fuera de tu cuerpo el tiempo que quieras que dure la protección, eso es lo difícil"**.- termino de explicar kyubi y al como Naruto no contestaba pregunto.- **"¿Entendiste?"**

- **"Mas o menos"**

- **"Bien, primero practiquemos el controlar el chakra fuera de tu cuerpo, quiero que formes una esfera de chakra, como el rasengan solo que estática y tienes que separarla de tu cuerpo, intenta que tome una distancia considerable"**

Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento, el formar una esfera estática de chakra (N.A. o sea que el chakra no giraba en varias direcciones, sino que solo estaba formando una esfera) fue relativamente fácil, pues ya le quedaba el conocimiento del rasengan, pero el alejarla de su cuerpo fue lo complicado, pues el chakra parecía no querer alejarse de él.

- **Vamos levántate**.- jadeo Naruto por el esfuerzo de hacer que la esfera de chakra se separara de su cuerpo.

El contenedor de kyubi siguió practicando arduamente hasta las 9 de la mañana, solo había logrado que la esfera se separara de su cuerpo por 5 centímetros, pero si perdía la concentración esta desaparecía sin más. Si fuera por el seguiría practicando sin parar, pero tenía que ir a espiar a Danzo, en esos momentos eso era lo primordial.

***** SN *****

Sasuke no era una persona a la que le gustara esperar, así que intentaba llegar siempre puntual a sus obligaciones, ni antes ni después, siempre a la hora exacta, pero desde que conoció a Naruto se desesperaba por llegar a entrenar antes de tiempo solo para verle y hablar con él a solas sin que su hermano mayor estuviera escuchando; sin embargo ese día Sasuke llego más temprano que de costumbre y la razón era que necesitaba saber lo antes posible que había sucedido la noche anterior entre el rubio y su padre, pues después de que Naruto se marcho de su casa su padre estuvo de un humor horrible.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Naruto ya se imaginaba que Sasuke estaría ansioso por saber todo lo que aconteció la noche anterior en su casa, así que decidió llegar mucho antes para poder habar con él, y sus suposiciones no fueron erróneas, pues el moreno se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol.

- **Ya me imaginaba que llegarías antes**.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- **No me iba a quedar con la duda más tiempo, ¿Qué paso?**.- pregunto intentando parecer calmado, mas su voz reflejaba preocupación

- **Bueno, lo que paso…**.- Naruto le conto todo lo ocurrido a Sasuke, y no omitió ningún detalle, después de todo ese tema también le concernía al moreno.- **pero no pude evitar que Itachi se enliste para el escuadrón Ambu**.- dijo con pesar

- **…** .- Sasuke asimilaba la información.- **¿En serio mi padre te tuvo miedo?**.- pregunto algo incrédulo

- **…** .- un segundo de silencio y.- **jajajajajajajaja, Sasu… Sasuke jajajaja, ¿en serio te interesa más la reacción de tu padre jajajaja, que el saber que Itachi si va a entrar en el Ambu?**.- pregunto a carcajadas, ambos sabían muy bien que ese tema era delicado, pero no podían evitar encontrarle cierta gracia al hecho de saber que Fugaku se asusto

- **Bueno**.- dijo algo sonrojado.- **es que no logro imaginarme a mi padre teniendo miedo y menos de un niño**

- **No tuvo miedo de mí, sino de kyubi**.- dijo ya un poco más serio.- **ahora lo que me preocupa es tu hermano, aun no logramos sacarlo de las garras de Danzo**

- **Y ¿aun no has encontrado pruebas en contra de ese sujeto?**

- **Las pruebas no son suficientes, Danzo tiene mucho poder y lo que necesitamos es que lo encuentren con las manos en la masa y eso por el momento no pasará**.- explico el rubio seriamente con aire pensativo, suspiro.- **solo veo una salida**

- **¿Cuál?**

- **Primero que nada escucha algo que tengo que decirte Sasuke…, tú has demostrado que confías en mí y yo confió en ti**.- el moreno ante estas palabras se sonrojo un poco, de lo cual Naruto no se percato.- **es por eso que te voy a confesar algo…, so… solo espero que no me tomes a loco**.- Sasuke presto atención a las palabras del rubio.- **Se que te sonara extraño lo que voy a decirte pero sé todo lo que está pasando y está a punto de pasar porque yo ya lo viví o algo así**.- Sasuke lo miro confundido.- **yo entre a la academia, era uno de los peores de la clase y siempre estaba compitiendo con un genio, ese eras tú**.- Sasuke se sorprendió.- **a ti todo te salía perfecto, tenias a todas las niñas locas por ti, la admiración de los aldeanos, en fin tenias todo lo que yo quería, pero un día te aislaste de las personas y te volviste mas frio, eso sucedió después de que paso una tragedia, el asesinato del clan Uchiha.**

- **¿Qu…?, no**.- susurro Sasuke

- **Como ya te había mencionado antes, en la infancia que yo viví, Danzo chantajeo a Itachi para que este matara a su clan, Tu hermano, que ya había vivido una guerra, no quería que la aldea entrara en un conflicto donde personas inocentes murieran, e hizo lo que Danzo le ordeno; ese día tú te quedaste hasta tarde entrenando en la escuela, cuando llegaste al barrio Uchiha ya era demasiado tarde**.- Naruto mostro tristeza.- **todos estaban muertos, incluyendo a tus padres, cuando viste que tu hermano era el causante no lo creíste, pero él te mostro ese terrible suceso mediante un Genjutsu. Sin embargo siempre le has importado a Itachi, él te quería tanto que no se atrevió a matarte, no a su único hermano pequeño**.- el rubio le sonrió tristemente a Sasuke quien estaba perplejo.- **te obligó a odiarlo y a que usaras ese odio para volverte fuerte y vengarte de él, pero eso fue lo que causo un gran desastre**.- de los ojos azules comenzaron a fluir algunas lagrimas, hasta ahora Sasuke no había visto llorar a Naruto y le dolía verlo así.- **cuando nos graduamos de la academia nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, y aunque éramos rivales entre nosotros surgió una amistad, pero un día te fuiste de la aldea en busca de poder, peleamos y tu ganaste…, te… te fuiste dejándome atrás**.- sollozó mas fuerte.- **te busque desesperadamente por largo tiempo y cada vez que te encontraba te rehusabas a volver, fue muy doloroso**.- las lagrimas de Naruto fluían sin control alguno ante los recuerdos

- **Siento haberte hecho sufrir**.- Sasuke no supo porque dijo eso, solo salió de lo más profundo de su alma el querer disculparse con Naruto por haberlo dejado, el rubio le sonrió un poco y continuo narrando

- **Yo estuve a punto de morir debido a que un grupo de criminales intentaron extraerme al kyubi**.- dijo un poco más calmado.- **pero este me ayudo con su chakra, lo último que supe es que tu intentaste rescatarme pero**.- se soltó a llorar nuevamente.- **mo… mo… ¡Morías en el intento!, yo no quería eso, no quería que las cosas acabaran así, por eso pedí otra oportunidad, y se me concedió, todos volvimos al pasado**.- termino de hablar con las lagrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas.

- **…** .- Sasuke estaba atónito ante lo que le conto el rubio, pero increíblemente le creía, la tristeza que mostraba al recordar todo aquello no era mentira, y surgieron dentro de él una serie se sentimientos indescriptibles, pero el más fuerte era la admiración, Naruto debía ser muy fuerte de espíritu para soportar todo eso y no derrumbarse y además intentar cambiar todo para bien, no supo cómo o el porqué pero su cuerpo se movió por si solo al ver la tristeza que aun embargaba al rubio, Sasuke se acerco lentamente a Naruto, tomo su cara con ambas manos haciendo que el otro le mirara a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se separo muy sonrojado.- **pe… perdón**.- susurro temiendo que el otro se molestara

- **N… no tienes porque disculparte…, es solo que nunca nadie me había besado en la mejilla**.- confeso sonrojado.- **ya sabes que me temen**.- ante esto los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron un aire de decisión y volvió a besar la mejilla de Naruto

- **Entonces te daré un beso diario, así no sentirás que eres temido, tómalo también como un agradecimiento por lo que estás haciendo por mi familia**.- dijo Sasuke y Naruto mas rojo no podía estar.

- **Y..Yo**.- no sabía que decir.- **yo… ¡Me convertiré en Hokage!**.- grito el rubio, Sasuke le miro sorprendido ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro?.- **y que tipo de Hokage seria yo si no puedo proteger a toda la villa, eso incluye a los Uchiha**.- Sasuke le miro divertido pues una declaración tan seria no concordaba nada con el rostro de Naruto que en ese momento parecía un tomate y hacia muecas graciosas.

Para alivio de Naruto, pues ya no podía ocultar su sonrojo por más tiempo, Itachi no tardo mucho en llegar y así los chicos se pusieron a entrenar, sorpresivamente Itachi les dijo que iniciarían con el control del chakra lo que hizo que Sasuke se emocionara y que Naruto pensara en ideas para no demostrar todo lo que sabía.

Naruto se sentía en paz, ahora que le había contado la verdad a Sasuke sentía que se le quitaba un peso más de encima, durante el entrenamiento miro a Itachi y pensó en la única opción que tenia y esa era ENFRENTARLO.

***** SN *****

Sasuke llego a su hogar en el barrio Uchiha, tenía en la mente todo lo que Naruto le conto ese día, y sufría de sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se sentía aliviado ya que el rubio estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a su familia, eso lo llevaba al agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, causando en él gran consternación pues según lo que el rubio le conto él, Sasuke, había traicionado a la villa y, lo peor de todo, la confianza de Naruto, entonces, ¿Por qué lo ayudaba si le había causado tanto dolor?, ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a salvar a unos extraños que le trataban tan mal?, ¿Por qué lo había perdonado?, esas preguntas estaban en la mente del moreno cuando tocaron a su puerta

- **Adelante**.- respondió Sasuke

- **¿Qué haces ototo?, mi madre me dijo que te rehusaste a cenar**.- pregunto Itachi entrando en la habitación de Sasuke y sentándose al borde de la cama de este

- **Es solo que no tengo hambre**

- **y supongo que esa falta de apetito tiene que ver con Naruto-kun ¿verdad?**.- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos el cual Sasuke no supo descifrar

- **N… no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?**.- Sasuke estaba sonrojado, después de todo su hermano vio a través de el

- **Cuando llegue al entrenamiento de hoy pude notar que Naruto-kun estaba llorando aunque lo trato de disimular muy bien**.- vio como la expresión de su hermano se volvía un poco triste.- **Sasuke ¿Qué sientes por Naruto-kun?**.- pregunto seriamente

- **¿eh?... la verdad no sé, siempre estoy ansioso por verlo, cuando está conmigo me siento completo y cuando no el tiempo pasa muy lentamente, si el sonríe yo sonrío, pero la última vez cuando lo vi llorar me dolió el pecho, fue un sentimiento extraño, ¿Qué crees que sea Aniki?**.- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño

- **Lo entenderás mejor cuando crezcas**.- comento el moreno mayor.- _**"después de todo aun eres muy pequeño"**_.- pensó Itachi al ver que su ototo aun no comprendía la magnitud de sus sentimientos.- **por ahora solo puedo decirte que Naruto es demasiado importante para ti, y si algún día llegaras a perderlo te dolería enormemente a eso se le llama cariño, Sasuke tu quieres a Naruto.**

- **Lo único que sé es que si el sueño de Naruto es ser Hokage, yo me convertiré en el Ambu más poderoso de la villa para tener el honor de protegerlo de todo y todos.- **declaro Sasuke impresionando a su hermano por la madurez que presentaban sus palabras

***** SN *****

- 3 Semanas Después –

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, aunque despierto, pensaba y repasaba su plan una y otra vez intentando que no se le pasara nada por alto, el más mínimo error llevaría a la destrucción de los Uchiha.

- **Mañana ingreso a la academia, mañana Itachi será aceptado como Ambu y una semana después atacará a su familia**.-suspiro.- **espero que todo salga bien**.- dijo pasa si mismo en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Se sentía relativamente seguro, en esas 3 semanas había logrado dominar el escudo de chakra, aunque había sido sumamente difícil y todavía faltaba perfeccionarlo, pero había conseguido crear una especie de cúpula que protegía de ataques provenientes de cualquier lado, la protección aun no era grande, pero para ser un niño o tener el cuerpo de uno, no estaba nada mal.

Y con miles de pensamientos rondando su mente se durmió.

***** SN *****

- Al día Siguiente –

En la ceremonia de apertura de la academia ninja se reunían tanto los nuevos alumnos como los padres de estos para escuchar las palabras de honorable Sandaime Hokage, todos los niños acompañados de sus familiares, todos excepto un niño rubio de ojos azules.

Pero esa vez Naruto no se sentiría triste, él sabía que a sus padres les hubiera encantado acompañarlo ese día, pero dieron sus vidas por él y la aldea así que no tenia porque estar triste, después de todo fue muy amado por sus padres y eso le bastaba.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo el rubio busco con la mirada a Sasuke a quien encontró despidiéndose de sus padres; Fugaku Uchiha al ver al rubio niño le lanzo miradas de desprecio, pero después pareció recordar algo y mostro un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, Naruto sonrió, y se hizo nota mental de que cuando todo pasase le dijera al padre de Sasuke que no tenia porque temerle y que no le haría daño, después de todo no quería que el jefe Uchiha se la pasara huyendo de el toda la vida.

***** SN *****

Solo en la esquina mas apartada del salón estaba Naruto viendo a los que, desde ese día, eran sus compañeros de clase, se emociono al verlos sanos, salvos y felices, lejos de aquel horrible mundo en el que vivió. Todos se saludaban unos a otros emocionados por lo que sería su primer día de clase.

Desde donde estaba pudo divisar la figura de Hinata, resaltaba entre todos por no resaltar, seguía tan tímida como siempre, y sonrió un poco al verla tan nerviosa mirando a todos lados como si se estuviese preguntando cómo había llegado allí, el rubio recordó como es la vida de Hinata en esos momentos, como su padre le exige la perfección provocando con esto que ella se sienta más insegura, _**"quizás si dejara de lado esa inseguridad se podría superar a sí misma"**_ pensó Naruto cuando vio como Sasuke entraba en el aula.

Definitivamente el efecto que los Uchiha, el clan más poderoso de Konoha, provocaban en la gente era enorme; todos los niños, que hasta hace unos momentos habían estado charlando animadamente, callaron de repente al ver entrar al hijo menor del jefe de ese distinguidísimo clan, las niñas suspiraron pues el moreno era muy guapo y todos se pusieron a susurrar entre sí.

Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente a todos y busco con la mirada a su rubio amigo, lo cio sentado solo en una esquina al final del salón, inmediatamente fue a sentarse al lado de este y, ante las miradas de sorpresa por parte de los niños y furia por parte de las niñas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, este solo logro sonrojarse a más no poder y que su corazón latiera a mil por hora

- **Hola**.- saludo feliz el Uchiha, la verdad es que cuando entro al salón y vio que todos estaban tan animados platicando y Naruto estaba solo en rincón se enojo profundamente y le dio el beso en la mejilla al rubio para recordarle que lo tenía a él.

- **B… buenos días**.- saludo tímidamente pues todos los miraban y las niñas le lanzaban miradas mortales.- **no deberías hacer eso enfrente de todos**.- dijo al final, aunque la verdad estaba feliz

- **¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta?**

- **No es eso, es solo que las niñas pueden dejar de admirarte y querer estar contigo, además de que puedo sentir sus deseos asesinos hacia mí**.- dijo con una leve sonrisa

- **…** .- Sasuke recorrió con la mirada todo el salón percatándose de esas miradas.- **no les hagas caso**.- fue lo que dijo para que después llegara el sensei y todos tomaran sus asientos y guardaran silencio

- **Soy Unimo Iruka y seré su sensei a partir de ahora**.- hablo transmitiendo confianza, y percatándose de la extraña pareja del fondo del salón, el hijo del jefe del clan Uchiha junto al contenedor del kyubi, el chico mas despreciado de la aldea, eso sí que era extraño.- **comencemos con la clase.**

A Naruto, quien ya había pasado por todo aquello, se le hizo aburrida la clase, y no pudo evitar pensar que estaría aprovechando mejor su tiempo si en esos momentos estuviera espiando a Danzo, sus constantes excursiones de espionaje se vieron seriamente afectadas por su ingreso a la academia, necesitaba idear algo pues en esos momentos era indispensable estar al tanto de los movimientos del jefe de la raíz.

- _**"Como me gustaría poder invocar a Gamakichi, así lo mandaría a espiar los movimientos de danzo cuando yo esté en la academia e incluso cuando no, será muy raro que no me vean mucho ahora que han iniciado las clases; desafortunadamente aun no he hecho el contrato de sangre con las ranas y este lo tiene ero-sennin**_**"**.- suspiró

- _**"Jeje, sí que te gusta complicarte la vida"**_.- se burlo kyubi mentalmente.- _**"los sapos no son los únicos animales a los que puedes invocar"**_

_- __**"Si pero no puedo ir pidiendo el contrato de los otros animales a los ninjas que los guardan, por si no te has dado cuenta aun soy un niño"**_

_- __**"¿Qué te parecen los zorros?"**_

_- __**"¿zorros?, no he conocido a ningún ninja que invoque zorros"**_

- _**"Eso es porque ellos no hacen contrato con cualquiera, los zorros ninja son muy selectivos con quien hacen sus contratos, es por eso que no conoces a ningún ninja que tenga uno con ellos"**__.-_ explico kyubi.- _**"en la antigüedad se sabía de ellos y muchos ninjas querían hacer contratos de sangre e invocarlos, pero como los zorros eran muy selectivos fueron olvidados poco a poco, hoy en día nadie conoce de ellos ni donde queda su ciudad, ¡claro!, nadie excepto yo"**_.- exclamo orgulloso y dándose importancia

- _**"si voy a esa ciudad, ¿podre hacer un contrato con ellos para invocarlos?"**_

- _**"Pienso que podría funcionar, y si se rehúsan siempre puedes develar que eres mi **__**Jinchūriki**__**, después de todo yo fui el jefe de los zorros hace tiempo, y el que me tengas sellado merece algo de crédito"**_

- _**"¿eras el jefe?, ¡sorprendente!"**_.- pensó sorprendido Naruto, de repente sintió que tiraban levemente de su playera para llamar su atención, el que lo hacía era Sasuke, pues Iruka-sensei le hizo una pregunta a Naruto y este estaba en las nubes.- **¿eh?**.- dijo confuso

- **Descríbeme que es el chakra**.- volvió a repetir Unimo

- **Es…**- comenzó a explicar el rubio que era el chakra y cómo funcionaba, dejando sorprendido al profesor y a toda la clase a excepción de Sasuke por el conocimiento que demostró el chico. Y como no iba a saberlo con el montón de libros que había leído en la biblioteca referentes a ese tema.

+++ _Tiempo después +++_

Todos los alumnos de la clase de Iruka se encontraban en el pequeño campo de entrenamiento de la academia para la clase de "habilidades ninja físicas"

- **Hoy veremos lanzamientos**.- Iruka explico cómo tomar los Shurikens e hizo demostraciones, después pidió que uno por uno los niños mostraran sus habilidades, percatándose de que aun quedaba un largo camino por recorrer pues la mayoría solo había acertado un lanzamiento o dos e incluso algunos no habían atinado ninguno, eso hasta que le toco el turno al genio Uchiha.- **Uchiha Sasuke**.- el mencionado tomo los Shurikens y los lanzo logrando que todos diesen en el blanco, no por nada se la habían pasado practicando con Itachi, las niñas aplaudieron emocionadas, los niños le miraron con envidia.- **bien, ahora Uzumaki Naruto**.- el rubio paso y tomo su posición, no quería llamar la atención, pero tampoco quería quedar como un tonto, hizo su lanzamiento y de todos los Shurikens solo 3 no dieron en el blanco quedando segundo en número de aciertos solo detrás de Sasuke.

Después Iruka repitió su anterior explicación para los que no habían logrado buenos resultados y felicito a Sasuke y a Naruto por su desempeño.

Sasuke estaba extrañado de que el rubio no demostrara sus verdaderas habilidades pues este era tan bueno como él, pero recordó que el Naruto no quería llamar la atención.

Al terminar las clases en la academia Naruto se despidió de Sasuke, ese día no tendrían entrenamiento pues Itachi se fue a una misión (la misión que sentenciaría a los Uchiha si Naruto no lo evitaba), Sasuke no se quería separar del rubio, pero su madre fue a buscarlo y no le quedo más opción que despedirse con un.- **Te veo mañana.**

***** SN *****

- **Y bien ¿Cómo llego?**.- pregunto Naruto, ya se encontraba en el pequeño bosque dentro de la villa

- _**"Sincroniza tu mente con la mía y has un jutsu de invocación inversa"**_.- explico kyubi

- **OK**.- Naruto formo los sellos y sincronizo sus pensamientos con kyubi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

***** SN *****

PUFF… se escucho un eco y de una nube de humo salió un chico rubio

- **Esto es un bosque**.- reprocho Naruto al ver a su alrededor, tal vez se habían equivocado

- _**"fíjate bien"**_.- le dijo kyubi

Y eso hizo Naruto, lo que a primera vista parecía un bosque era toda una comunidad, si se miraba más detenidamente se podrían apreciar montículos abiertos similares a cuevas, había un arroyo poco profundo, este era cruzado por un bonito puente y las fogatas ardían fuera de cada montículo, los cuales Naruto supuso eran casas. El rubio estaba embelesado, el lugar era bonito

- **¿Que hace aquí un cachorro de humano?**.- se escucho una voz ronca y profunda detrás del chico

Naruto giró para encontrarse de frente con un zorro gris, ¿el problema? _**"wau, es grande"**_ pensó el rubio al tener que levantar su vista pues el animal era aproximadamente 50 cm más alto que él, y se suponía que los zorros eran animales pequeños, bueno ya no se asombraba mucho después de todo kyubi era enorme en su forma normal.- **Ho… Hola…**.- saludo dubitativo

- **Lo repetiré solo una vez más**.-dijo amenazadoramente.- **Que hace un cachorro de humano aquí?**

- **H… He venido a pe…pedir el honor de hacer un contrato de sangre con los zorros ninjas**.- revelo algo temeroso.- _**"Kyubi este da miedo"**_

- _**"Debe ser el actual jefe, da ese aire"**_.- comento kyubi seriamente

- **¿Tu?..**.- pregunto incrédulo con voz profunda.- **jajajaja**.- la estrepitosa risa se oyó en los alrededores e hizo que los demás zorros salieran a ver que secadía, llevándose una sorpresa al ser a un niño frente a su actual jefe.- **No vengas con bromas niño, yo soy Gray jefe de los zorros ninja ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**.- termino por preguntar pues los ojos del niño humano no mostraban rastro de estar bromeando, más bien mostraban decisión

- **Mi** **nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y llegue aquí mediante un jutsu de invocación inversa**.- declaro seriamente y los zorros espectadores mostraron asombro

- **Es imposible llegar sin conocer la localización de la ciudad y estoy seguro que ningún humano la conoce**

- **Y tiene razón**.- dijo el rubio.- **pero un… zorro me trajo aquí**.- de alzo un murmullo general

- **¡¿Quién fue?**.- pregunto Gray imponiendo poderío y nadie contesto.- **Al parecer estas mintiendo, no fue ninguno de los de aquí y solo nosotros conocemos la versas, eso significa que debes ser un espía enviado por los leopardos**.- el jefe zorro inculpo a Naruto.- y tu condena es la muerte.- sentencio

- **¿Qu…?**.- intento hablar el niño cuando vio que Gray le saltaba encima con clara intención de dañarlo, Naruto esquivo el ataque hábilmente y se adhirió a un árbol con chakra; Gray le lanzo una esfera de fuego, el rubio la esquivo rápidamente, sin embargo la potencia del ataque anterior causo que el árbol, ahora incendiado, se derrumbara amenazando con caer sobre una de las casas de los zorros

- **¡EAAAA!**.- grito Gray e intento llegar lo más pronto posible pero vio que no lo lograría a tiempo

Naruto reacciono rápidamente, formó su escudo de chakra alrededor de la vivienda y el árbol en llamas no llego a tocarla, e intentando no perder la concentración para con el escudo…

- **Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu (Tornado de Agua)**.- de la boca del niño salió un potentísimo chorro de agua que impacto sobre el árbol, apagando las llamas y arrastrándolo varios metros lejos, que alivio que aprendiera algunos jutsu elemento agua después de dominar los de viento, si hubiera utilizado este último elemento la situación estaría peor ya que avivaría el fuego.

Al ver que la vivienda estaba a salvo Naruto quito el escudo

-**¡EA!**.- volvió a gritar Gray y corrió a la casa que, ahora que Naruto la apreciaba mejor, era la más grande del lugar.

Con curiosidad el chico siguió a Gray y se adentro en el lugar para encontrarse con una zorra relativamente más pequeña que Gray, de color blanco brillante y brillantes y exóticos ojos color miel, estaba agitada y con la respiración entrecortada

- **¿Está bien?**.- pregunto el niño y se preocupo de que su escudo no hubiera funcionado adecuadamente

- **Esta bien**.- Gray hablo con alivio en su voz.- **es solo que hoy es el día en que nacen nuestros cachorros, ¡Hey ustedes dos!**.- grito dirigiéndose a dos zorras naranjas con el pecho blanco.- **atiéndanla y cuando nazcan los cachorros avísenme**.- ordeno y las otras hicieron lo que se les pidió

Naruto y Gray salieron de la casa para encarar a los otros zorros

- **Te ataque repentinamente ¿Por qué me ayudaste?**.-pregunto en un susurro Gray

- **Así soy yo**.- declaro con una gran sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros

Gray miro a Naruto a los ojos, ciertamente no había conocido nunca a un humano como ese niño, era noble leal y poderoso, las características que pedían en todo contratista, era su amo ideal, porque para los zorros ninja su contratista era su amo, era la persona a la que respetaban y admiraban y a la que estaban dispuestos a proteger aun a costa de sus vidas.

- **Llamen a Kuro-san, ha llegado el momento**.- ordeno Gray, Naruto se pregunto quién sería ese tal Kuro.

Después de unos minutos apareció frente a Gray y Naruto un gran lobo negro de ojos plateados, portaba un chaleco gris donde llevaba lo que parecían ser armas. Tenía el tamaño de Gray y venía acompañado por otros lobos más pequeños, a su izquierda uno gris con un parche en el ojo y uno café chocolate que parecía era el más joven, a su derecha una loba blanca de patas negras y un lobo robusto color arena con líneas negras en la cola y que cargaba sobre el lomo una katana.

- **¿A aparecido el indicado Gray-san?**.- pregunto Kuro su voz era profunda pero suave, una extraña combinación

- **Así es Kuro-san, sabes muy bien que hace mucho tiempo que no aceptamos a nadie y que nuestros estándares son muy altos, asombrosamente alguien los pudo cumplir**.- declaro el jefe zorro

- **¿Y quién es?**.- pregunto la loba a la derecha de Kuro

- **Hola Nami-chan no te había visto**.- saludo Gray.- **bueno los presentare, Kuro-sama y lobos ninja, este es Uzumaki Naruto-sama**.- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando Gray se dirigió a él tan respetuosamente, kyubi sonrió interiormente.- **Naruto-sama ellos son el jefe de los lobos ninja Kuro-san y sus más cercanos subordinados, vienen en representación de la aldea de los lobos ninja**.- ciertamente Kuro y los otros lobos miraban sorprendidos y algo incrédulos a Naruto.- **¡Escuchen atentamente todos!**.- pidió atención elevando el tono de su voz para que todos le oyeran.- **¡Hemos visto sus habilidades, ha demostrado ser confiable y tener un gran corazón, cumple con todas las cualidades del amo perfecto…, por eso yo, en mi posición de jefe de los zorros ninja, declaro a Uzumaki Naruto-sama como nuestro Amo y contratista!**.- declaro y se inclino frente a Naruto, los demás zorros siguieron a su jefe mostrando su respeto por el niño y los lobos también le reverenciaron al ver que su líder, Kuro, lo hacía.- **¡Naruto-sama juramos protegerlo, servirle y obedecerle toda la vida!.**

Naruto estaba anonadado y abochornado, nunca había recibido tanto respeto, ¿Cuándo se lo había ganado que ni cuanta se dio de ello?

- **Levanten la cabeza por favor**.- pidió después de recuperarse de la impresión.- **en verdad agradezco enormemente que me permitan realizar el contrato con ustedes y me ofrezcan su ayuda, y más ahora que la necesito enormemente pues tengo una misión muy importante que hacer, pero**.- dijo con una gotita deslizándose por su nuca.- **no necesitan ser tan formales, me avergüenzan**.- el niño se sonrojo ligeramente.- **Además quiero que seamos amigos**.

Ok, si los lobos dudaban de la decisión de Gray eso se esfumo, ese niño tenía algo que le hacía que quisieran confiar en él, su presencia era agradable.

Después de que tanto lobos como zorros se negaran a tratar informalmente a Naruto, este término por resignarse; tanto Gray como Kuro le dieron a Naruto los pergaminos de los contratos con los zorros y lobos respectivamente, al principio Naruto se sorprendió de que también se le ofreciera el contrato con los lobos

- **Cuando un ninja hace un contrato con los zorros ninja, hace un doble contrato, los lobos son como nuestros hermanos lejanos y confían en nuestro juicio, hace mucho tiempo acordamos que si nosotros, los zorros ninja, elegíamos a alguien como contratista los lobos aceptarían nuestra decisión, es por eso que así como no conoces a nadie que invoque zorros, tampoco ningún ninja es capaz de invocar lobos. Los zorros somos inteligencia y astucia, los lobos sin fuerza y poderío, juntos nos complementamos**.- había explicado Gray al ver la sorpresa y dudas de Naruto

El chico cortó su dedo y escribió su nombre con su sangre para después depositar las huellas de sus 5 dedos, esto lo hizo en ambos contratos.

Naruto había terminado cuando una de las zorras que Gray ordeno cuidar de su esposa anuncio.- **"Han nacido"**.- Inmediatamente Gray corrió a su hogar con Naruto y Kuro siguiéndolo, para encontrarse a Ea rodeada de 9 cachorritos, todos húmedos pues acababan de nacer, Naruto vio una frazada y la tomo, para ayudar un poco se dispuso a limpiar a los cachorritos, limpio a 8 de ellos, riéndose porque cuando acababa cada uno le lambia suavemente la cara en señal de agradecimiento, aunque eran pequeños se notaban muy inteligentes, dignos zorros tenían que ser; pero al limpiar al noveno este no se movió como los demás

- **Creo que este no se siente bien**.- dijo enseñándole a un cachorrito igual de blanco que su madre, el único que había nacido de ese color

- **Mi cachorrito**.- lloro Ea

- **Hay una maldición sobre los zorros ninja**.- hablo Gray con pesar.- **las camadas de recién nacidos solo pueden ser de 8, si nace un noveno cachorro este carecerá de alma**.- conto triste Gray.- **el es el noveno cachorro nacido, no se mueve porque no tiene alma**.- Ea solo sollozaba fuertemente

- **…** .- Naruto miro al pequeñito que tenía en sus manos, el zorrito no era mayor a 20 cm, el chico sintió tristeza por él animalito, pues había nacido pero no podría ver su ciudad, el mundo y peor, no podría conocer a sus padres.- _**"Kyubi ¿Qué se puede hacer?"**_.- pregunto Naruto angustiado

- _**"No hay nada que hacer a menos que le des un alma"**_.- respondió kyubi

- _**"¡Ya se!"**_.- pensó y después se concentro y moldeo chakra de los 9 bijuus, y se concentro en el alma que habitaba en él y no tenia cuerpo propio, kyubi le había contado una vez que la habilidad de Nekomata (2 colas) era controlar almas, y eso intentaba hacer ahora.

Gray sintió un poderoso chakra y fijo su atención en Naruto, quien estaba rodeado de un extraño chakra multicolor, ese niño sí que era poderoso, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio como una resplandeciente luz blanca salió del cuerpo del niño y se introdujo en el zorrito recién nacido, este, para sorpresa de Gray, Ea y Kuro, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos; que resultaron ser de un hermoso azul cielo; confundido, Naruto cayó de rodillas agotado

Kyubi se sentía extraño, hasta hace un momento había sido envuelto en una cegadora luz y ahora todo estaba a obscuras, se percato de que tenía los ojos cerrados así que los abrió para ver a Naruto delante de él…, ¡Un momento!, ¿Naruto delante de él?, observo su alrededor y se percato de lo que sucedía

- _**"¡¿Qué has hecho?"**_.- exclamo furioso pero eso solo pudo ser escuchado por Naruto pues de la boca del pequeño zorrito blanco, que ahora era, solo salió un .- **¡PYU!**.- y después un.- **Grrrrr, **_**"¡Genial! Ahora no solo soy pequeño sino que no puedo hablar"**__.- _pensó frustrado

- **¿Cómo lo hiciste?**.- pregunto Gray a un cansado Naruto

- **…** .- el niño sonrió levemente.- **solo introduje el alma de alguien en él**.- dijo sencillamente.- **quería que fueras libre**.- le dijo al pequeño zorrito blanco.- **pero el chakra lo sigo controlando yo, pero ahora podrás ir adonde quieras y ver el mundo con tus propios ojos**

- **¿El alma de quien?**.- pregunto esta vez Ea

- _**"Gray, Ea"**_.- los aludidos escucharon una voz que extrañamente se les hacia conocida en su mente.- _**"Soy kyubi"**_.- los zorros contuvieron la respiración.- _**"Naruto es mi **__**Jinchūriki**_**, él logró controlar mi chakra y mi alma quedo limitada a su cuerpo…, je creo que eso le hizo sentir mal por lo que hizo, después de todo es alguien muy impulsivo"**_.- _no solo Gray y Ea estaban sorprendidos, Naruto también lo estaba aunque por razones diferentes, pues no se imaginaba que kyubi pudiera hablar con los otros mentalmente.- _**"Los zorros tenemos la habilidad de comunicarnos mentalmente entre nosotros si queremos, Naruto, tu también podrás hacerlo con práctica, esto es muy útil para misiones de infiltración a larga distancia"**_.- le explico kyubi al rubio pues se imagino el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- **¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que eras al **_**Jinchūriki**_** del kyubi?**.- pregunto gray a Naruto

- **No quería ser aceptado como contratista por ello, y me alegro que no lo hicieran, bien Kyubi, creo que es hora de regresar**.- le dijo al zorrito blanco entre sus brazos

- _**"Creo que lo mejor es que me pongas un nombre, no puedes ir por la aldea llamándome kyubi, ocasionaras que me maten"**_.- le dijo el zorro

- **mmmmmm, déjame pensar**.- susurro Naruto, Ea y Gray le miraban.- **Desde hoy te llamaras Yuki**.- declaro.- **porque eres blanco como la nieve y no hay mucha diferencia con Kyubi, ambos terminan en i.**

- _**"Se me hace un poco irónico que me llames Yuki, después de todo mi elemento es fuego y mi alma es todo lo contrario al blanco de la nieve"**_

- _**"Eso no es verdad, lo dices porque no viste tu alma, pero esta es de un blanco perfecto, creo que has cambiado tus sentimientos y purificado tu alma"**_.- esto Naruto se lo dijo solo al kyubi ahora conocido como Yuki

- **…** .- el zorro no contesto, era verdad que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y su alma fue purificada pero eso era solo por una persona, Naruto Uzumaki era el responsable del cambio en el alma del kyubi

- **¿Cuándo podrá hablar?**.- pregunto el rubio a Gray

- **Para que los cachorros aprendan a hablar se necesitan aproximadamente 3 años, pero creo que él podrá a los 2 años y medio.**

- **Creo que solo queda esperar Yuki**.- dijo sonriente, el otro le contesto con un –pyu-

Después de despedirse de todos los zorros y los lobos Naruto se fue en un PUFF, Gray les comento a todos la situación del kyubi y les advirtió que cuando se dirigieran a él le llamaran "Yuki-sama" pues desde ese día era su nuevo nombre.

***** SN *****

Cuando Naruto regreso a Konoha estaba cayendo la tarde y oyó ruidos cercanos, cuando fue a ver que sucedía se encontró con una escena que recordaba y que le enojo, a Hinata la estaban maltratando unos niños mayores, le niña era tímida por naturaleza lo que la hacía un blanco fácil a los brabucones

- **¡Hey déjenla!**.- grito el rubio cargando un bultito blanco enrollado en una frazada en brazos

- **¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?**.- cuestiono el que parecía ser el líder

- **Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha**.- declaro seriamente

- **jajajaja, si como no… A ÉL**.- grito el "jefe" y se fueron contra Naruto, este hizo aparecer 2 clones y los brabucones huyeron asustados, después de todo no eran ninjas

- **¿Estas bien?**.- le pregunto el rubio a Hinata, ella le miraba asombrada.- **Jeje, veo que si**.- dejo después de ver que no estaba lastimada.- **te pido que no le digas a nadie lo que viste por favor, es un secreto**.- Hinata asintió

- **¡HINATA-SAMA!**.- se escucho un grito del cuidador de la heredera del clan Hyuga, y al ver con quien se encontraba esta corrió para alejarla de ese niño.- **por favor Hinata-sama no se acerque a ese niño nunca mas**

- **Pe.. Pero… el.. me.. me rescato**.- susurro tímidamente

- **Hinata-chan**.- dijo Naruto, el chan fue adrede para molestar al mayor.- **eres fuerte, solo necesitas ser más decidida y menos tímida, no dejes que nadie te diga que hacer, no dejes que nadie te humille, quiérete más a ti misma**.- fueron las palabras de aliento de Naruto para después irse corriendo rumbo a su casa

Hinata estaba sorprendida, pero milagrosamente esas palabras le dieron valor, de ahora en adelante se esforzaría más.

… continuara

***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN *****

HOLA A TODOS!

Me tarde un poco pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, me quedo largo Jeje.

Como pudieron leer al principio esta es la primera parte, todavía falta la otra parte de la conspiración contra los Uchiha, muajaja, quería ponerla toda en un solo capitulo pero ya se hicieron bastantes hojas y me quedo largo así que lo demás lo pondré en el otro.

Por cierto, debo admitir que estoy triste TT_TT, casi no me han dejado reviews y eso me da a entender que no leen mi fic, espero que si les este gustando y si no díganme que mejorar….

En serio, sus comentarios me dan inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo, son el alimento de mi fic.

¿Qué les pareció mi idea de un kyubi blanco y lindo? ^_^, a mi me encanto, Jeje tendrá que acostumbrarse a ese cuerpecito.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto, pido su paciencia, esta semana que viene comienzan mis exámenes y acaban el 12 de nov., por lo que no publicare en un tiempo, ténganme paciencia plisss, es que ahora si están difíciles mis exámenes.

Espero que me entiendan.

BYE …^_^…


	5. Cap 4: FUGAKU Y DANZO parte 2

**ACLARACIÓN: No quiero que se confundan es este capítulo, así que desde ahora kyubi será Yuki, se le llamara así en cualquier momento, incluso en las descripciones. …^_^… Disfruten el capi.**

**# FUGAKU Y DANZO #**

**Parte 2**

**# El Secuestro #**

Cuando llego a su departamento Naruto estaba hambriento, no había almorzado nada y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Dejo a Yuki en la cama y se preparo un tazón de su adorado Ramen instantáneo y mientras comía deseaba que el encuentro que tuvo hace un momento atrás con Hinata haya servido para infundirle valor a la niña, después de todo era una de sus amigas, o por lo menos lo seria.

Sonrió con los palillos en la boca al escuchar el escándalo que hacia Yuki, desde que habían llegado no dejaba de propiciar sonidos de "pyu", "kyu", "pya" no pasaba.

- "_**Esto es desesperante"**_.- fue el pensamiento que le dedico Yuki a Naruto

- **No te desesperes Ky… Yuki**.- se dirigió a él por su nuevo nombre.- **ya oíste al jefe zorro, te llevara 2 años poder hablar**

- _**"SI, pero tampoco puedo caminar, me siento inútil"**_.- pensó frustrado

- **Jeje, eres lindo**.- el otro lo miro con incredulidad y reproche.- **bueno creo que lo mejor será llamar a algún zorro de rastreo para darle su misión**.- y eso hizo, concentrando su chakra, se mordió un dedo dejando que un poco de su sangre fluyera.- **Tori-Inu-Uma-Saru-Tora **(Jabalí-Perro-Pájaro-Mono-Carnero).- susurro mientras hacia los sellos.- **Kuchiyose no jutsu**.- de entre una espesa nube de humo salió un zorro bastante pequeño en comparación con Gray, era café oscuro con las patitas grises y ojos negros

- **¿Llamo Naruto-sama?**.- dijo respetuosamente haciendo una inclinación

- **Les dije que quitaran el sama, solo Naruto está bien**.- el rubio al ver la cara de espanto que puso el zorro ante la sola idea de dirigirse tan informalmente a él le hizo desistir de sus intentos y suspirar.- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Soy Akio, un zorro rastreador**.- declaro orgulloso

- **Bien Akio, necesito que vayas a este lugar**.- le dijo mostrándole un papel donde se veían las especificaciones de cómo llegar al cuartel general de Danzo, Akio lo memorizo.- **lo que tienes que hacer es vigilarlo todo el tiempo y mantenerme al tanto de sus movimientos, en especial si es información referente al clan Uchiha**.- le dijo Naruto seriamente.- **Yuki me dijo que es posible que establezcamos una conexión mental cuando queramos, vamos a intentarlo ahora**.- ambos, el zorro y el niño, se concentraron en establecer dicha conexión

- _**"Hecho Naruto-sama"**_.- dijo Akio mentalmente

- _**"Bien"**_.- le respondió el rubio.- **ahora, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces en la misión, descansa cuando necesites, duerme bien y también come, esta misión va a durar una semana o dos, dependiendo de las circunstancias y no quiero de desfallezcas por cansancio**.- Akio asintió ante las instrucciones, sintiéndose bien al ver que su nuevo "amo" se preocupaba tanto por él.- **bien entonces ve y suerte Akio**.- el zorro partió a realizar su misión y Naruto se dispuso a dormir.

***** SN *****

- **Kyaaaaaaaaa kawaiiii**.- gritaron todas las niñas del salón cuando Naruto entro en este con Yuki en brazos, y no era de sorprenderse pues el pequeño zorrito era muy llamativo.

Naruto se sentó en su respectivo lugar al lado de Sasuke, quien ya había llegado, y dejo a Yuki sobre la mesa.- **Hola**.- le saludo el moreno y le dio su respectivo beso en la mejilla al rubio, Naruto contesto con una sonrisa sonrojado, ya se empezaba a acostumbrar.- **¿Ese es un zorro?, ¿cómo se llama?**.- pregunto refiriéndose al zorrito blanco

- **Se llama Yuki, es un zorro recién nacido**.- explico.- **¿hoy iremos al campo?**.- Sasuke ya sabía que Naruto se refería al campo de entrenamiento

- **Pero mi Aniki no podrá entrenarnos en un tiempo, ayer me lo dijo en la cena, al parecer fue aceptado como Ambu y tiene mucho trabajo**.- eso ultimo lo dijo con preocupación pues recordaba lo que le había dicho su rubio amigo acerca de los planes de ese tal Danzo

- **No te preocupes Sasuke**.- dijo Naruto intentando quitar la preocupación del moreno.- **te prometo que no pasara nada, si quieres podemos entrenar solo los dos**.- Sasuke sonrió levemente ante la idea

- **Ho… hola Na.. Naruto-kun**.- saludo una tímida Hinata

- _**"Supongo que aun es muy pronto para que cambie su timidez"**_.- pensó un poco resignado.- **Hola Hinata-chan.**

- _**"¿chan?"**_.- pensó Sasuke frunciendo el seño.- **¿De dónde se conocen?**.- pregunto un enojado moreno

- **Ayer Na.. Naruto-kun me ayudo cuando unos brabucones me molestaban**.- dijo Hinata, extrañamente no se veía tan nerviosa hablando con Sasuke

- **Parece ser que te gusta ayudar a las personas**.- ironizo el moreno dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió, Sasuke se veía enojado pero él no comprendía la razón de ello

- **Ayer mi cuidador te trato muy mal, por eso quería pedirte disculpas…, él me dijo que no me juntara contigo…**

- _**"Entonces hazle caso y vete"**_.- pensó de manera hostil Sasuke.

- **… pero no pienso hacerle caso**.- dijo decidida, Sasuke gruño y Naruto pensó que tal vez sus palabras si hayan funcionado

Iruka entro en el salón interrumpiendo la conversación de los niños, y comenzaron las clases, con un Sasuke molesto pues Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto en la misma mesa que ellos

Iruka paseo su mirada por el salón para ver quien había faltado cuando vio al extraño trió del fondo.- _**"Primero un Uchiha, ahora ¿una Hyuga?..., Naruto tiene un gran magnetismo"**_.- pensó el sensei pues ni el moreno, ni la oji blanca parecían molestos en presencia de Naruto

++_ Academia, Campo de entrenamiento _++

Todos practicaban lanzamientos, era algo aburrido para Sasuke pues a él le salían a la perfección, en cuanto a Naruto solo sonreía y recordaba los viejos tiempos mientras acariciaba a Yuki quien se dejaba hacer cómodamente en brazos del rubio.

Naruto miraba a todos, Kiba dando lo mejor de sí junto con Akamaru ambos parecían divertirse, Shikamaru bostezando y seguramente pensando cuan problemático era todo, Chouji comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Shino en silencio lanzando Shurikens seriamente.- _**"típico de él"**_.- pensó el rubio. Ino y Sakura estaban más pendientes de Sasuke que de su entrenamiento, Naruto solo suspiro. Hinata se estaba esforzando, era buena pero aun le faltaba y es que se presionaba demasiado, el rubio vio el momento de intervenir, no era que quisiera entrenar a todos los de su clase, pero Hinata era como Sasuke en ese aspecto, ambos se presionaban demasiado para poder cubrir las expectativas de sus padres.

- **tienes que soltarte mas Hinata-chan**.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- **lo que necesitas es relajarte, visualizar el blanco y soltar los Shurikens, no te preocupes por nada, no pienses en otra cosa que no sea el blanco y veras como lo conseguirás**.- así, Hinata comenzó de nuevo esta vez bajo la instrucción de Naruto ya más relajada.

Sasuke observo esto enojado, ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ayudar a esa niña?, el estaba allí y lo estaba ignorando, exhalo aire frustrado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, debería alegrarse de que Naruto estuviera haciendo amigos, pero eso le molestaba e irremediablemente vio la verdad de su enfado.- _**"Lo quiero solo para mi, que solo este conmigo, que solo sonría conmigo"**_.- era egoísta, lo aceptaba, pero tenía ese gran sentimiento de monopolización hacia Naruto y no podía controlarlo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Kiba y Akamaru ya demasiado animados, se fueron contra Naruto y lo derrumbaron cuando este quito a Hinata para que no la lastimara, Yuki se salió de las manos del rubio y fue a dar al suelo encima de Akamaru y Kiba cayó sobre Naruto quien aturdido no logro hacer más que mirarlo.

Sasuke saco su Uchiha interior y de un tirón saco a Kiba de encima de SU rubio, ahí van otra vez esos sentimientos posesivos, y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo

Naruto reacciono un instante después buscando al zorrito blanco a quien vio encima de Akamaru luchando por levantarse.- _**"Apúrate y ayúdame a levantarme"**_.- le urgió al rubio mentalmente

Naruto fue y levanto a Yuki y lo inspecciono para ver si no estaba lastimado, al comprobar que su estado era bueno sonrió. Pero vio como Akamaru miraba fijamente a Yuki, este también se percato de ello y una gotita le resbalo por la cabeza al sentirse acosado.

Iruka sensei impuso orden y después dio por terminadas las clases.

***** SN *****

- **¿Y qué hacemos?**.- pregunto un moreno seriamente, aun seguía algo enojado.

- **Creo que tienes que practicar para controlar tu chakra, para eso tienes que escalar un árbol**.- dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miro como su a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza.- **¡No me mires así!, es un entrenamiento muy eficaz, observa**.- el rubio comenzó a escalar uno de los arboles que tenía cerca ante la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke.- **Para lograr escalar el árbol es necesario mucho dominio en el uso del chakra, primero enfoca una cantidad moderada de chakra un las plantas de tus pies, no mucha pero tampoco poca; debes hacer que el árbol absorba ese chakra para lograr adherirte a él, pero debes mantener el flujo de chakra constantemente sino te caerás**

- **Quiero intentarlo**.- dijo emocionado, eso se veía interesante

- **Bueno**.- dijo bajando del árbol.- **al principio tendrás que correr, toma**.- le entrego un kunai.- **con esto ve marcando el árbol, después intenta pasar esa marca y así sucesivamente hasta que llegues a la cima del árbol.**

Sasuke tomo el kunai y se dispuso a comenzar son el entrenamiento mientras que Naruto se sentó en una roca y dejo a Yuki en su regazo observando fijamente los movimientos del moreno.

En el primer intento Sasuke consiguió llegar a una altura considerable, Naruto ya se lo suponía y sonrió, seguramente si entrenaban como debía ser cuando Sasuke se graduara de la academia lograría ser más fuerte que antes.

Mientras Sasuke practicaba Naruto conecto su mente con Akio, el zorro rastreador, para saber cómo iba todo, al parecer no había habido cambios salvo que Danzo planeaba encontrarse frente a frente con Itachi al día siguiente.

Naruto hizo sus cálculos y solo faltaban 3 días para el asesinato del clan, se sintió nervioso, pero cuando vio a Sasuke esforzándose se armo de valor, definitivamente no permitiría que Danzo destruyera a la familia de Sasuke, de eso se encargaría él.

Después de unas horas y muchas caídas por parte de Sasuke, ambos decidieron regresar a casa.

***** SN *****

Un niño rubio caminaba por las calles de Konoha rumbo al más famoso puesto de Ramen del lugar, Ichiraku.

- **Hola oji-san**.- saludo Naruto colocando a Yuki sobre la barra.- **tengo mucha hambre, así que quiero un tazón grande de Ramen**.- pidió animado.- **y también un tazón de leche para Yuki**.- señalo al zorrito blanco

- **Que bonito**.- exclamo Ayumi.- **¿De dónde salió?**.- pregunto con los ojos brillantes

- **Em…, pues lo encontré en el parque ayer, parece que acaba de nacer, así que lo adopte**.- mintió para salir del apuro.

- **Es muy lindo**.- dijo Ayumi y comenzó a acariciar a Yuki melosamente, Naruto solo tenía una sonrisa forzada y una gotita en la cabeza ya que Yuki miraba a la chica con molestia

Teuchi le sirvió su Ramen a Naruto y la leche a Yuki y ambos comieron, mientras Naruto platicaba con el dueño del puesto; pasaron un rato agradable hasta que llego la hora de volver a casa.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron normalmente, Sasuke había logrado escalar casi hasta la cima del árbol lo que le emociono mucho.

Aunque los días no fueron muy buenos para Yuki, pues parecía ser que Akamaru había desarrollado cierta afición a él y siempre le miraba o buscaba formas de acercarse al zorrito, cosa que divertía a Naruto y traumatizaba a Yuki.

Naruto seguía recibiendo constantes reportes de Akio, y se entero de que Danzo ya había hecho su movimiento y convenció a Itachi de la masacre, esa se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

***** SN *****

Ese era el día, Danzo había hecho su movimiento, al atardecer Itachi mataría a su clan, pero no contaban con que cierto niño rubio estaría listo para impedirlo.

Naruto falto a la academia, necesitaba estar pendiente de todo lo que sucediera y si estaba en la academia no podría hacerlo.

En ese momento eran las 10 de la mañana y ya tenía todo listo, Akio estaba es su posición vigilando a Danzo, pero parecía ser que este no iba a salir ese día, el rubio suponía que no quería ser inculpado. Invoco a otro zorro llamado Dai, este era el encargado de vigilar a la familia de Sasuke, teniendo mayor prioridad de Fugaku Uchiha para que este no hiciera movimientos extraños que pusieran en peligro su plan.

Naruto se escondió cerca del barrio Uchiha, esperando a que Itachi apareciera, aunque eso llevaría tiempo pues sucedería hasta el anochecer, pero el rubio no se quiso arriesgar a llegar tarde, así que no le importaba esperar en el mismo lugar todo el día.

***** SN *****

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de la academia ninja, sentado en el lugar de siempre, Hinata estaba sentada en la misma mesa pero bastante separada de él, y vacio a su lado quedaba el lugar que ocupaba Naruto.

El rubio había faltado ese día y Sasuke se sentía inquieto, solo esperaba que Naruto no hiciera nada peligroso.

Iruka noto como Sasuke y Hinata en el fondo del salón lucían como desubicados.- _**"Parece ser que necesitan a Naruto"**_.- pensó Umino.

***** SN *****

- Barrio Uchiha, 6:00 pm –

Comenzaba a anochecer, se podía apreciar como el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna, sería una noche de luna llena.

Todos en el prestigioso barrio Uchiha se encontraban en sus casas con sus familias o trabajando, inconscientes del peligro que les asechaba

A lo lejos se logro divisar la silueta de un shinobi, este estaba sobre un poste observando seriamente al bario Uchiha, su cabello negros y largos atados en una coleta baja, sus ojos rojos distintivos del sharingan portaba una camisa y pantalón azul obscuro, sobre la camisa un chaleco gris con protectores en los brazos del mismo color, en la espalda cargaba con una katana. Si, rodeada por la luz de la luna en ese momento, se podía distinguir la silueta de Itachi Uchiha, Naruto lo vio, ese era el momento de actuar, dejo a Yuki en el escondite y salió a encarar al hermano de Sasuke.

Itachi salto de donde estaba con intención de adentrarse en el barrio Uchiha y comenzar la masacre, pero se estrello contra algo que se lo impidió.- **¿Pero qué…?**.- exclamo y palpo la superficie de lo que parecía ser un escudo hecho de chakra, ¿acaso lo habían descubierto?, pero si era así ¿Quién?, mientras cavilaba las posibilidades apareció un niño detrás suyo

- **No lo hagas por favo**r.- pidió un pequeño rubio de ojos azules.- **no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir**

- **¿Naruto-kun?**.- pregunto Itachi al reconocer al niño.- **¿tú hiciste esto?**.- cuestiono atónito por el hecho de que un niño tan pequeño pudiera crear semejante escudo

- **Si, yo lo hice**…- suspiro para luego continuar con decisión.- **sé lo que te pidió Danzo**.- el moreno le miro sorprendido.- **se que te ha dicho muchas cosas para convencerte, así como se que en realidad no quieres hacer esto**

- **Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

- **He estado espiando a Danzo por un tiempo**.- confeso.- **ese sujeto solo quiere utilizarte para que te deshagas de lo que él considera estorbos para llevar a cabo su plan de gobernar Konoha. ¡Por favor Itachi, no hagas esto!**

- **Sera mejor que te vayas Naruto-kun, no me detendré en este momento…, no quiero lastimarte pero lo hare si te pones en mi camino**.- dijo amenazadoramente

- **¡No lo hare!**.- gritó con seguridad.- **y no permitiré que mates a ningún Uchiha, si quieres hacerlo tendrás que matarme primero**

Itachi estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de voluntad que demostraba el rubio, pero eso no lo detendría.

Itachi desenvaino su katana y corrió a ataca, el rubio se sorprendió pero esquivo el ataque con facilidad

- **Fuuton: Kazeken** (Elemento Aire: Técnica de la espada de Viento).- Naruto concentró chakra de naturaleza viento en la mano, y creó su espada de viento, Itachi le vio atónito

- **Veo que escondes muchos secretos Naruto-kun, pero… ¿crees que podrás ganarme?**.- pregunto Itachi

- **Para serte sincero no creo poder derrotarte, solo espero que recapacites por favor Itachi**.- suplico el rubio

Itachi volvió a atacar y se formo una pelea con espadas, ambos retrocedían hacia los arboles alejándose del bario Uchiha, los golpes de Itachi eran certeros y a Naruto le costaba trabajo detenerlos, en uno de los ataques el filo de la katana de Itachi paso muy cerca logrando hacer un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda; esa pelea se estaba tornando peligrosa.

Naruto estaba agitado, Itachi solo algo cansado, ese niño le estaba dando pelea

- **¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por unos completos desconocidos?**.- pregunto Itachi a Naruto

- **No me arriesgo por ellos**.- explico Naruto.- **lo hago por Sasuke y por ti, lo hago porque son lo más importante que tengo**

- **Si lo que quieres es que no le haga daño a Sasuke, no te preocupes no lo hare**

- **No es por eso**.- grito Naruto exasperado pues Itachi no parecía comprenderle.- **no quiero que sus corazones se llenen de sentimientos negativos, si matas a tu clan te convertirás en un acecino, sentirás culpa, el peso de esas muertes siempre te perseguirá y estoy seguro que serás odiado por Sasuke**.- dijo Naruto intentando que Itachi entre en razón

- **No puedo detenerme, si no lo hago Danzo comenzara una guerra y gente inocente sufrirá**.- grito tratando de convencerse que ser lo mejor, pero ya estaba dudando de ello. Se lanzo otra vez contra Naruto y continuaron peleando, en uno de los ataques ambos fueron repelidos hacia atrás en sentidos opuestos, pero recuperándose arremetieron el uno contra el otro de nuevo, pero Naruto vio que Itachi no tenia bien posicionada su espada, si la colisión se daba seguramente terminaría lastimando seriamente a Itachi, así que, al ver que no podía detenerse y arriesgándolo todo, deshizo el jutsu Kazeken.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, Itachi se percato de que Naruto anulo su propio jutsu, e intento detener su ataque para con el rubio pero no podía, hacia alcanzado tal velocidad que era imposible detenerse ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido ponerse tan serio con un niño?, el ataque colisiono e Itachi solo logro desviar un poco su katana, esta impacto en el costado derecho del rubio, atravesando su piel y causándole un gran dolor, pero Itachi había logrado desviar la katana lo suficiente como para no tocar ningún órgano vital.

Naruto cayó de rodillas en el suelo con dolor

- **¿Por qué te detuviste?**.- pregunto Itachi de pie mirando al niño frente suyo

- **Por… ah…, porque… no quiero hacerte daño…**- jadeo.- **solo… detenerte…**

- **…** .- algo en Itachi se sintió cálido, ese niño demostraba ser una gran persona y seguramente lograría convertirse en un gran ninja.- **déjame ver**.- dijo para luego voltear al chico y con cuidado extraerle la katana, Naruto jadeo, la sangre broto, la herida era profunda.- **tendremos que llevarte al hospital**.- dijo al ver que la herida era grave, Itachi hizo presión para detener la hemorragia

- **¿has desistido?**.- pregunto Naruto

- **jiji**…- rio Itachi.- **te preocupas mas por eso que por tu estado, en verdad eres extraño**.- dijo divertido y después puso una expresión seria.- **te doy mi palabra de que no dañare a nadie del clan, pero aun así estoy preocupado, Danzo amenazo con una guerra, además estoy seguro de que al ver que no cumplí con el asesinato del clan intentara inculparme de algo para impedir que diga algo**

- **No te preocupes… Jeje**.- la voz de Naruto sonaba débil.- **tengo un plan para… eso**.- le costaba hablar, pero era indispensable que Itachi comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle.

- **Esta bien, luego me lo dices, primero hay que llevarte al hospital**.- apuro Itachi

- **¡NO!**.- se negó el rubio.- **tiene que ser ahora… no habrá un después**…- inhalo intentando sacar fuerzas y alejar el dolor.- **Hay una libreta que contiene las pruebas necesarias para inculpar a Danzo**.- esto sorprendió a Itachi.- **yo sé donde está y como hacerme con ella, pero necesito tiempo, mientras tanto quiero que tú te vayas de la aldea, no muy lejos, escóndete en algún lugar seguro hasta que yo te llame**

- **Pero que ¿piensas hacer?**

- **No es nada importante, solo confía en mí por favor**.- pidió Naruto.- **Te prometo que no dejare que Danzo toque a tu familia, lo detendré aun a costa de mi vida, pero no te dejes capturar Itachi, hazlo por Sasuke**.- rogo.- **tómalo como una misión de encubrimiento Jeje**.- intento aligerar el ambiente

- **…** .- Itachi no entendía porque pero confiaba en el rubio, sus palabras le dieron esperanza, sonrió levemente.- **supongo que si un futuro Hokage me lo pide no puedo negarme**

- **¿eh?**

- **Sasuke ya me conto que tu le dijiste que serias Hokage algún día**.- dijo Itachi ampliando su sonrisa al ver el leve sonrojo del rubio.- **mi hermanito ya hasta está pensando en ser el mejor Ambu de la villa para tener el honor de proteger a tan lindo Hokage**.- ok, ahora si los tomates se quedaban pálidos al lado de Naruto.- **Dejare a mi familia en tus manos**.- dijo ya seriamente

- **Gracias por confiar en mi Itachi-san…, ay**.- una vez pasado el estrés, vino aun más fuerte el dolor, Naruto se arqueo al sentir una fuerte punsada en la herida

- **Sera mejor apurarnos y llevarte al hospital**.- dijo tomando al niño en brazos

- **No…, estoy bien, es solo que duele mucho**.- dijo intentando ponerse de pie.- **si me llevas al hospital te preguntaran que me paso, después de todo una herida de espada no se hace por simple accidente, y si se enteran de la verdad no te dejaran volver a la aldea**.- sonrió.- **no te preocupes estaré bien**.- Itachi le miraba seriamente.- **si quieres puedes llevarme a mi departamento, si descanso bien mañana amaneceré mejor, pero primero quiero ir a recoger algo,** _**"Dai, te espero en mi departamento"**_.- se contacto Naruto telepáticamente con el zorro

- _**"Entendido Naruto-sama"**_.- respondió el otro

Naruto era necio así que Itachi termino haciendo lo que le dijo el rubio, primero fueron por Yuki quien al ver a Naruto herido le gruño a Itachi, Naruto tranquilizo mentalmente al zorrito; cuando llegaron a su departamento, Itachi le vendo la herida al rubio y le puso una camisa limpia para después acostarlo con cuidado en su cama.

- **Dai, entra por favor**.- pidió el rubio e Itachi se sorprendió de ver a un zorro de palaje rojizo y blanco entrar por la ventana, este al ver a su amo acostado se preocupo

- **¿Se encuentra bien Naruto-sama?**.- pregunto Dai

- **Estoy bien, no te preocupes Dai, solo necesito descansar**.- le tranquilizo Naruto.- **Escucha Dai, quiero que acompañes a Itachi y te escondas con él, tu tarea es comunicarle cualquier cosa que te diga ¿entendiste?**.- el zorro asintió.- **bueno, Itachi lo mejor será que te vayas, tengo a otro zorro vigilando a Danzo y este ya se dio cuenta de que no has hecho lo que se te ordeno.**

Itachi tomo al zorro y se fueron del departamento de Naruto para esconderse de las garras de Danzo, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que este ultimo cometiera algún error.

Yuki lamio la mejilla herida de Naruto en señal de preocupación, el rubio le sonrió sinceramente y con un.- **No te preocupes, estoy bien**.- se durmió.

***** SN *****

- Al día siguiente –

El ruido del despertador se escucho en todo el departamento anunciando que era hora de despertar a cierto rubio que perezosamente abría sus ojos azules.

- **Auch**.- exclamo al sentarse en la cama, la herida aun dolía y era extraño ya que él se curaba rápidamente

- _**"Parece que esa herida era profunda, tardara un día más en sanar completamente, te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho hoy"**_.- le dijo Yuki mentalmente

- **Pero tengo que ir a la academia**.- reprocho Naruto.- **ya falte ayer y no puedo hacerlo hoy**

- _**"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado"**_.- se resigno Yuki

Naruto desayuno fruta y jugo de naranja, Yuki leche y un poco de fruta que le dio Naruto, su cuerpo aun era muy pequeño para soportar comida más pesada.

Le costaba caminar, con cada paso que daba sentía una punzada de dolor, pero él había sufrido peores dolores así que lo soportaría.

Naruto camino lentamente hasta la academia llegando unos pocos minutos antes que su sensei

- **Hola**.- saludo suavemente a Sasuke y lanzo un suspiro cuando se sentó.

- **Hola**.- le saludo con el típico beso en la mejilla, percatándose del corte que tenía en esta.- **te ves pálido, ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?**.- dijo al notar el semblante alicaído del rubio

- **Na**.- le resto importancia.- **no es nada**

Iruka entro en el salón y las clases comenzaron, pasó un poco de tiempo cuando Naruto percibió la voz de Akio

- _**"Naruto-sama, Danzo ya se entero que Itachi-san no mato al clan, ahora planea otra cosa"**_.- le dijo con voz preocupada.

- _**"¿Que planea?"**_.- pregunto el rubio

- _**"Desea poder, parece ser que hace meses uno de sus subordinados le llevo información acerca de usted, en esa información decía que usted tiene un chakra muy especial el cual es capaz de controlar los 5 chakras elementales…, Danzo quiere su chakra, está planeando capturarlo, debe tener cuidado Naruto-sama"**_.- le advirtió intranquilo Akio, no quería que lastimaran a su Amo

- _**"¿Cuándo tienen pensado capturarme?"**_.- pregunto Naruto seriamente

- _**"Hoy en la tarde, como es viernes y el día de mañana no tiene que asistir a la academia, piensan que así nadie se percatara de su ausencia hasta que sea demasiado tarde"**_.- le dijo apesadumbrado

- _**"OK, Akio, tu misión ha cambiado, quiero que robes el diario de Danzo, es un cuaderno con forro de cuero negro, lo guarda en su escritorio, ten cuidado cuando lo robes, no quiero que seas descubierto… Cuando lo hayas conseguido espera a que yo sea capturado…"**_

- _**"Naruto-sama no…"**_.- le interrumpió Akio queriendo objetar

- _**"Por favor Akio, esta es la única manera de detener a ese canalla"**_.- Akio ya no reprocho.- _**"Bien…, como te iba diciendo, cuando lo consigas lleva ese cuaderno con el Hokage para que lo lea y dile lo sucedido, el sabrá que hacer, no quiero morir así que resistiré todo lo que pueda, pero tienes que ser rápido Akio, no creo resistir mucho"**_.- termino Naruto

- _**"Le prometo hacer todo lo que pueda Naruto-sama, solo no se arriesgue mucho"**_.- con eso los pensamientos de Akio ya no se escucharon

El rubio suspiro mientras pensaba, no podría defenderse muy bien ya que estaba herido, solo esperaba soportar cualquier cosa que viniera

- _**"Kyubi, hoy te quedaras al cuidado de Sasuke"**_.- le dijo Naruto al zorro blanco

- _**"¿Por qué?"**_.- pregunto desconfiado, Naruto le dijo lo que planeaba Danzo y el zorro le miro preocupado.- _**"Lo que planeas es muy peligroso"**_.- le reprocho

- _**"He estado esperando una oportunidad para que Danzo baje la guardia y cometa un error, esto es lo que esperaba, necesito aprovechar la oportunidad"**_

- _**"Solo ten cuidado ¿si?"**_

- _**"No te preocupes, no pasara nada"**_.- pensó Naruto confiadamente

***** SN *****

Naruto estaba sentado en su lugar mientras todos platicaban amenamente, era la hora del receso y todos comían sus bentos preparados por sus madres, a Naruto no le dio tiempo de prepararse nada, así que solo pensaba y pensaba, a su lado Sasuke le miraba

- Ayer sucedieron muchas coincidencias.- hablo acaparando la atención del rubio.- Primero no viniste a la academia, segundo Itachi-ni no llego a dormir ayer a la casa y tercero anoche cerca del barrio Uchiha se escucharon sonidos de lucha, pero cuando fueron a inspeccionar no encontraron nada y hoy bienes con un corte en la mejilla y te vez demacrado, no sé porque pero presiento que todo eso está relacionado

- **…** .- Naruto suspiro, tenía que decirle la verdad.- **ayer era el día en que Itachi iba a intentar matar a los Uchiha**.- dijo en un susurro para que solo Sasuke le oyera, afortunadamente Hinata no estaba cerca.- **estuve vigilando el bario todo el día y al atardecer apareció Itachi**.- los ojos de Sasuke mostraron sorpresa y preocupación.- **Tuve que enfrentarme a él, porque no quería desistir, es por eso que escucharon sonidos de pelea, al final logre convencerle y él se está escondiendo hasta que logre inculpar a Danzo por todas sus atrocidades, si todo sale bien, mañana Itachi podrá regresar a casa con ustedes**.- comento feliz

- **¿Peleaste con Itachi-ni?**.- pregunto el moreno sorprendido.- **¿estas bien?, el es muy fuerte**

- **veo que eres perspicaz**.- sonrió Naruto levemente.- **Salí un poco herido, pero nada de gravedad, Itachi no tenía intenciones de matarme, incluso me ayudo**.- el rubio levanto su camisa dejando ver la venda que traía en el estomago.- **solo me duele un poco pero ya sanara**.- le mostro una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, cosa que no funciono

- **Me hubieras dicho y así te habría ayudado**.- dijo acariciando la mejilla herida del rubio con su pulgar.- **no me agrada la idea de que estés herido**

- **Gracias al kyubi sano rápido, seguramente mañana estaré mejor**.- un leve sonrojo adornaba la cara de Naruto.- **por cierto Sasuke, quería pedirte un favor**

- **¿Cuál?**.- pregunto aun acariciando distraídamente la mejilla de Naruto, le agradaba esa sensación

- **Quisiera que hoy cuidaras a Yuki por mí**

- **¿Por qué?**.- le miro con sospecha

- **Como te dije, si todo sale bien mañana Itachi estará de regreso en casa con ustedes, Danzo ya se ha desesperado**.- explico.- **cuando se entero de que Itachi había fallado planeo otra cosa…, la cuestión es que ahora me quiere a mi**.- eso ultimo lo dijo despacio previniendo la reacción de Sasuke y no se equivoco

- **¡Eso si que no!**.- grito el moreno llamando la atención de los presentes en el salón.- **ustedes que ven**.- les grito molesto

- **Cálmate Sasuke**.- el Uchiha le miro con el seño fruncido pero termino por sentarse de nuevo.- **ya he dejado instrucciones para que puedan capturar a Danzo, pero para eso necesito que me secuestre como tiene planeado hacer**.- Sasuke iba a replicar pero Naruto le cayó.- **escúchame por favor**.- pidió.- **no creas que moriré a manos de ese despreciable ser, aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, un zorro llevara al Hokage las pruebas necesarias y le dirá donde encontrarme, no me pasara nada no te preocupes**.- intento tranquilizar a Sasuke, pero este estaba ansioso.- **por eso quiero que cuides de Yuki, no deseo que le pase nada y si está conmigo seguramente le harán daño, por favor Sasuke**.- suplico el rubio

- **Esta bien**.- acepto Sasuke, lo que Naruto no sabía es que el también iría con el Hokage, no se quedaría al margen de aquello.

***** SN *****

Al terminar las clases Naruto se despidió de Sasuke y le entrego a Yuki, quien con un _**"Cuídate"**_ se despidió, el moreno no se fue a su casa, sino que tomo rumbo a la oficina del Hokage, ya vería el momento de actuar.

Mientras tanto Naruto se adentro en el bosque, sentía que alguien lo seguía, y si lo iban a secuestrar pues se los pondría fácil, después de todo no quería darle más largas a ese asunto, el ninja al ver que estaban solos decidió actuar y de repente apareció delante de Naruto _**"Es la hora"**_.- fue el mensaje que le transmitió a Akio

- **Ahora chiquillo vendrás conmigo**.- y le pego en el estomago, eso no habría causado gran daño si estuviera bien, pero le dolió horriblemente debido a la herida que tenia, el chico soportando el dolor fingió caer inconsciente.

Sintió como era llevado como si fuera un costal, de repente escucho voces

- **Danzo-sama lo he traído**.- dijo el secuestrador

- **Perfecto, llévalo a mi recamara**.- ordeno

El rubio fue llevado al cuarto de Danzo y atado a la pared, quedando colgado por unos grilletes de las muñecas, cuando el secuestrador se hubo asegurado de que estaba bien atado salió del lugar.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, efectivamente era la habitación se Danzo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que este haría.

***** SN *****

Akio robo el diario exitosamente, solo esperaba la orden de Naruto para actuar, cuando esta llego no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero llevo a cabo las ordenes de su invocador.

Corrió por los techos de Konoha rumbo a la torre del Hokage, encontrándose antes con un niño moreno en la entrada del lugar.

- **¿Eres el zorro que envió Naruto?**.- le pregunto, el kitsune le miro con desconfianza, pero al ver a "Yuki" en los brazos del chico contesto

- **Así, es, Naruto-sama ha sido secuestrado**.- esto causo una aprensión el pecho de Sasuke.- **hay que ir inmediatamente con el Hokage**.- apremio el zorro, Sasuke asintió y ambos entraron a la torre rumbo a la oficina del Hokage

***** SN ****

- Con Naruto -

Mientras miraba a todos lados, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Danzo

- **Veo que has despertado**.- le dijo sin emoción alguna

- **¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere?**.- preguntó el rubio aparentando confusión

- **Solo soy alguien que quiere tu chakra**.- comento Danzo.- **hace 3 meses uno de mis subordinados estaba en una misión de espionaje en la oficina del Hokage, pero tú te encargaste de frustrar mis planes ese día, sin embargo mi subordinado logro traerme una valiosísima información acerca de ti, me dijo que tienes las 5 naturalezas del chakra, y quiero ese poder**.- dijo con avaricia, el rubio fingió asombro.- **He desarrollado una técnica muy útil que es capaz de robar el chakra de otra persona y hacerlo parte de mi mismo, solo necesito que expulses un poco para poder apoderarme de él, así que hazlo**.- ordeno

- _**"rayos, eso no me lo esperaba, no podre usar chakra para defenderme"**_.- pensó Naruto y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Danzo que no haría lo que este le podía.

- **hmp, veo que eres testarudo, pero tengo mis métodos de persuasión aunque créeme que no serán nada agradables para ti**.- dijo para después chasquear los dedos y dos tipos aparecieron cargando una gruesa viga de madera.- **ellos te golpearan con esta viga hasta que decidas expulsar un poco de tu chakra, que me dices ¿has cambiado de opinión?**.- intento intimidar a el rubio, cosa que no funcionó, Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza, enojando mas a Danzo.- **empiecen**

Los subordinados de Danzo comenzaron a golpear al Naruto en el estomago con la viga de madera, ante la sádica mirada de su líder

- **Ahhh… ahhhhh**.- gritaba el rubio por el dolor, en el tercer golpe claramente oyó un crack, seguramente alguna costilla se le había roto, pero no se rendiría, tenía que resistir y esperar a que le rescataran, confiaba en que Akio llegara, mientras tanto aguantaría el dolor.- **ahhhhhhh**.- grito más fuerte, la herida que le había hecho Itachi se abrió nuevamente provocando que sangrara, esto a sus captores no les importo lo más mínimo y siguieron son su tortura

***** SN *****

El Hokage se sorprendió enormemente cuando el hijo del jefe Uchiha y un zorro irrumpieron en su despacho, bueno dos zorros, contando al pequeño zorrito blanco que Sasuke cagaba en brazos

- **Hokage-sama esto es una emergencia, han secuestrado a Naruto**.- dijo apresuradamente Sasuke

- **¿Pero qué dices…?**.- intento preguntar el Hokage cuando Akio salto sobre su escritorio y dejo un cuaderno de pasta negra sobre él

- **Ese es el diario de Danzo**.- dijo seriamente.- **si lee las ultimas paginas lo comprenderá**

El Hokage abrió dicho diario y leyó la última página escrita

"_No me agrada que mis planes fallen, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que Itachi Uchiha terminaría fallando en la misión se aniquilar a su clan?, esto es frustrante, ese despreciable clan Uchiha es un problema para mi, su Sarutobi muere, seguramente elegirán a un Uchiha como siguiente Hokage y no necesito eso, el siguiente Hokage seré yo y nadie más que yo, necesito deshacerme de los Uchiha._

_Necesito poder…, pero claro, si de poder se trata que mejor que robar el chakra del niño kyubi, no me interesa el chakra de ese zorro, lo que me interesa es el de ese niño, según me ha informado un subordinado, ese mocoso tiene un chakra muy poderoso y no solo eso sino que es afín a los 5 elementos, seguramente si me hago con ese poder lograre derrotar a ese clan fácilmente._

_Tengo planeado secuestrar mañana a ese mocoso y robarle el chakra con mi nuevo jutsu, lo mejor es que al hacerlo ese chico no vivirá para contarlo, la técnica mata a la víctima"_

Cuando acabo de leer, el Hokage estaba anonadado, sospechaba que Danzo tramaba algo, peo no tenia las pruebas suficientes para inculparlo, y ahora tenía esa poderosa prueba en las manos, un momento, ahí mencionaban a Naruto, Sarutobi dirigió su mirada a la fecha del escrito, esa fecha era de ayer, eso significa que el rubio ya había sido secuestrado.

- **¿Sabes en donde lo tienen?**.- le pregunto al zorro

- **Si…, pero le recomiendo que lleve refuerzos, el lugar está plagado de ninjas**.- dijo Akio

Sarutobi mando a llamar a todos los Ambus, quienes inmediatamente acudieron al llamado del Hokage y así todos, incluso Sasuke y Yuki, se dirigieron al lugar donde tenían al rubio, el Hokage solo rezaba por llegar a tiempo.

***** SN *****

- Con Naruto –

- **Eres resistente niño**.- le dijo Danzo acercándose a donde estaba el rubio.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, la sangre que brotaba de la herida de katana brotaba manchando su playera naranja volviéndola roja, un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios

- **N… no… de..ja..re…. que… se salga… con…la… su…ya**.- jadeo Naruto

- **jmp, creo que no ves tú posición ¿verdad?, nadie vendrá a rescatarte y yo seguiré torturándote hasta que te rindas, te recomiendo que te ahorres el dolor**.- dijo venenosamente Danzo y al ver que el rubio negó con la cabeza grito.- **¡Continúen!**.- y así los subordinados de Danzo volvieron a lo suyo y el lugar se volvió a llenar de los gritos de Naruto

***** SN *****

Akio guiaba al Hokage y sus Ambus hacia donde tenían a Naruto, tenían que apresurarse, pero fueron interceptados por los subordinados de Danzo, comenzó la pelea, algunos Ambus se quedaron mientras el Hokage y los otros continuaban su camino siguiendo a Akio, derribando a uno que otro enemigo en el camino.

El estar cerca de la habitación de Danzo escucharon los gritos del rubio, lo que hizo que todos apresuraran el paso y Sasuke se sintiera desesperado por saber el estado de Naruto y el porqué de sus gritos.

***** SN *****

Danzo sonreía cruelmente mientras veía y oía a Naruto gritar de dolor, estaba seguro de que el rubio no tardaría en desistir; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el Hokage acompañado de sus Ambus irrumpían en el lugar, sus subordinados también quedaron atónitos y dejaron de golpear al niño.

Cuando entraron en la habitación a Sasuke, Akio, Yuki y Sarutobi casi se les detiene el corazón, observaron aterrados como él pequeño rubio estaba colgado de la pared por unos grilletes, pero eso no era lo peor, estaba ensangrentado y se podía ver que gravemente herido.

Danzo y sus subordinados intentaron escapar, pero fueron reducidos por loa Ambus, Sasuke, Akio, Yuki y el Hokage corrieron hacia Naruto y fue el tercero quien le quito los grilletes al niño.

Naruto se veía muy mal, su mirada estaba perdida y respiraba débilmente, se veía que había perdido mucha sangre, el Hokage tomo en brazos con cuidado y un Ambu medico se acerco a ellos revisando al rubio.

- **Tiene 4 costillas fracturadas y ha perdido mucha sangre, sus órganos internos están algo dañados debido a los golpes, hay que llevarlo rápidamente al hospital**.- fue su diagnostico

- **Encárguense de ellos**.- ordeno Sarutobi a sus Ambus para luego salir de ese lugar y poder llevar al niño al hospital.- **resiste Naruto**.- le dijo, el rubio reacciono

- **H… Hokage**.- susurro débilmente.

- **¿Cómo te encuentras?**.- pregunto el tercero con aprensión, y se sintió tonto, era obvio que el chico estaba mal

- **N… nunca.. he estado… mejor Jeje**.- dijo a modo de chiste tratando de aliviar la tensión que residía en el Hokage, pero solo logro que este le mirara con preocupación, el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos sucumbiendo al cansancio.

- _**"Perdóname Minato, por no proteger a tu hijo como te lo prometí"**_.- pensó el Hokage

Sasuke solo veía preocupado al rubio, se sentía inútil al no poder ayudarlo y culpable porque todo lo que estaba haciendo Naruto era por el bien de su familia.

Kyubi solo miraba a Naruto, en verdad ese niño era muy temerario, estaba preocupado, pero confiaba en que el chico se recuperaría.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el Hokage ordeno que Naruto fuera atendido inmediatamente, cosa que hicieron de inmediato los médicos del lugar

- **Lo mejor será que vayas a casa Sasuke**.- le dijo con voz cansada Sarutobi

- **Me quedare**.- fue todo lo que contesto para después sentarse en la sala de espera dejando a Yuki en su regazo, el Hokage suspiro ese niño era necio

- **¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?**.- le pregunto el Hokage al zorro

- **Mi nombre es Akio, y de donde vengo no es importante, mi misión está cumplida así que me retiro, **_**"kyubi-sama…, perdón Yuki-sama por favor manténganos al tanto del estado de Naruto-sama"**_.- fue su pensamiento para con el zorrito blanco para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

***** SN *****

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba un poco mareado ¿Qué había pasado?, recordaba que fue torturado por Danzo, y después que el Hokage llego.- _**"Creo que el plan funciono"**_.- pensó, observo su entorno y se percato de que se encontraba en el hospital, después vio que la silla a su lado era ocupada por alguien, más específicamente un niño moreno de ojos negros.- **Hola**.- saludo

- **Te arriesgaste demasiado**.- le reprocho el moreno

- **Lo siento, no tenía planeado el no poder utilizar chakra, pero confiaba que llegarían**.- le dijo con una sonrisa

- **No lo vuelvas a hacer**.- pidió Sasuke.- **ya has hecho mucho por mi familia, no tengo con que agradecerte, no pude ayudarte… perdón**.- dijo con voz quebrada

- **Sasuke, no te preocupes por eso, ya te he dicho que se nos dio una segunda oportunidad, por eso hare todo lo que pueda para impedir que ocurra un desolador futuro, no te atormentes, estoy seguro que me podrás ayudar en un futuro.**

El Hokage entro en la habitación donde estaba el rubio y al verlo despierto procedió a hablar con él

- **¿te encuentras bien?**.- pregunto el tercero

- **Si, ya estoy mejor**.- le sonrió Naruto

- **Creo que debes saber que Danzo esta muerto**.- esto sorprendió al rubio.- **cuando lo apresaron se libero e intento asesinar a los Ambus, pero estos eran mas y terminaron por matarlo, la muerte fue un castigo muy benévolo para alguien como él**.- dijo el tercero con amargura

- **mmmmmm**.- fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio.- _**"es verdad"**_.- se concentro hasta contactar con Dai.- _**"Dai"**_.- le llamo

- _**"Diga Naruto-sama"**_.- respondió el zorro que estaba con Itachi

- _**"Infórmale a Itachi que ya puede regresar, dile que no hay peligro, cuando lo hagas puedes regresar a la ciudad de los zorros, y dile a Akio de mi parte que no se preocupe, que ya me encuentro mejor"**_

- _**"Entendido"**_.- dijo Dai

- **Naruto**.- hablo el Hokage, el chico le miro.- **¿tu sabes quién era ese zorro llamado Akio?**

- **…** .- el rubio suspiro y dijo la mentira que ya tenía preparada desde hace tiempo.- **un día cuando iba por el bosque me encontré con Yuki**.- dijo señalando al zorrito blanco.- **estaba solo y al parecer era un recién nacido, yo lo adopte y lo nombre, tiempo después apareció su madre, pero Yuki no quiso irse con ella y se quedo conmigo, parece ser que Yuki proviene de la ciudad de los zorros ninja, y ya que su cachorro me acepto, la madre de Yuki me dijo que firmara el contrato con ellos, y así lo hice, Akio es uno de los zorros que enviaron para cuidarme, es por eso que al verme en peligro le informo lo que pasaba**.- el Hokage estaba atónito.

- **Entonces ¿tienes un contrato con los zorros ninja?**.- el rubio asintió.- **bueno supongo que fue bueno que tuvieras ese contrato**.- después de dirigió al moreno.- **Sasuke, tus padres están afuera, quieren hablar contigo**.- el chico asintió con la cabeza, dejo a Yuki en la cama donde estaba Naruto y salió de la habitación.- **bueno Naruto**.- dijo el Hokage cuando Sasuke se fue.- **yo también me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, descansa mucho para que te recuperes pronto**.- dicho eso el Hokage salió.

***** SN *****

Sasuke se encontró con su padre y madre en la sala de espera del hospital, al ver al jefe Uchiha sintió una gran rabia hacia este, ya que si no fuera por sus ambiciones el rubio no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de arriesgarse tanto

- **Hijo ¿estas bien?**.- pregunto preocupada Mikoto Uchiha.- **Hokage-sama nos dijo que estabas en el hospital, pensé que te habías lastimado**

- **No madre, yo estoy bien**.- contesto el moreno con desgana.- **el que esta lastimado es Naruto**.- Fugaku le puso atención a las palabras de su hijo

- **¿Naruto?**.- pregunto Mikoto, ¿Qué ese no era el chico kyubi?

- **Si, el no tiene a nadie que lo cuide, así que me quedare a su lado**.- les comunico el menor, viendo la cara atónita de su madre y el enojo de su padre

- **Ni se te ocurra hacer amistad con ese**.- le advirtió Fugaku

- **Déjame informarte que "ese" como tú le llamas nos ha salvado a todos**.- Fugaku se sorprendió.- **un tal Danzo quería acabar con todo el clan Uchiha utilizando a Itachi**.- Sasuke no se pudo contener mas.- **¿porque crees que Naruto intento impedir el ingreso de mi hermano al escuadrón Ambu?, lo hizo para evitar que estuviera cerca de Danzo, pero cuando no funciono se dispuso a evitar que Itachi-nisan atacara al clan y para evitar que fuera encerrado en la cárcel, se encargo de encontrar las evidencias necesarias para inculpar a Danzo, aun a riesgo de su vida**.- exploto Sasuke.- **no me interesa lo que me digas, no me separare de Naruto, le debo mucho, todos los Uchiha le debemos la vida**.- termino de decir y volvió a la habitación del rubio dejando a sus padres atónitos.

Definitivamente Naruto era muy importante para su hijo y eso no lo podían evitar, y estaban seguros que si le hacían algo al rubio se ganarían el desprecio de su hijo menor de por vida.

… Continuara…

***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN ***** SN *****

HOLA!

NO LO PUEDO CREER, termine este capítulo en solo un día, me supere a mi misma Jeje, es que cuando leí todos sus reviews animándome me inspire, y como hay Puente Lunes y Martes por el día de muertos, no tengo clases, así que me dedique hoy domingo a escribir este capítulo, ya mañana estudiaré.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no tenga baja calidad por haberlo escrito en un día, créanme que me esforcé…

Gracias a todos por seguirme y ahora si nos vemos en 3 semanas con el siguiente capitulo

BYE …^_^…


	6. Cap 5: LEOPARDO Y YAGURA

HOLA!, Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? …^_^…

LO SIENTO!, siento mucho la tardanza para actualizar, se que tendrán ganas de matarme, pero la culpa es de mis profesores, no me han dejado descansar ni un segundo, me siento asfixiada y para colmo de males me quede sin internet, waaaaa internet te extraño… he podido actualizar porque me he ido a un ciber.

Bueno sin más, y esperando que no estén enojados, los dejo con el capitulo…

PD:

En este capítulo necesito hacer una aclaración, es con respecto a un personaje llamado Yagura, para quienes no lo conozcan el era el Jinchūriki del Tres colas y el Cuarto Mizukage, según mis investigaciones Madara estaba controlando a Yagura cuando este tomo el poder como Mizukage, aunque Yagura es una persona con buenas intenciones.

Aclarado este asunto ¡que comience el capitulo!

¡DISFRUTENLO!

**# LEOPARDO Y YAGURA #**

Itachi Uchiha entraba discretamente en la villa de Konoha, es verdad que el zorro Dai le informo que no había peligro, pero no estaba de mas ser precavido.

Se dirigió al hospital, pues allí es donde se podían sentir los chakras del Hokage, su familia y Naruto, teniendo el presentimiento de que haya sucedido algo malo.

Cuando entró en el hospital vio como sus padres hablaban con el Hokage; cuando sus progenitores se percataron de su presencia en la sala del hospital voltearon a verlo y Mikoto corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- **oh, Itachi… qué bueno que estés bien**.- sollozó Mikoto aferrada a su hijo.- **estaba tan preocupada.**

- **Itachi**.- el Sarutobi se dirigió a él seriamente.- **¿Qué paso?**.- el aludido dudó en contestar pues podría meter en problemas a Naruto.

- **Primero necesito hablar con Naruto-kun**.- esta declaración tomo por sorpresa a todos.- **¿por cierto donde esta?**- pregunto mirando para todos lados como si esperara verlo sentado en la sala de espera del hospital; Sarutobi se limito a hacerle una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera y guio a Itachi hasta la habitación del rubio.

Itachi, se preocupo porque el Hokage lo guiaba a una de las habitaciones del hospital, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo?. Cuando entró se encontró con que su hermano y Naruto estaban conversando amenamente, ambos giraron a verlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- **¿Qué te paso?**.- pregunto el mayor al ver que Naruto estaba en cama, temiendo que tal vez el daño que le causo en la pelea haya sido más grave de lo que supuso.

- **No es nada**.- el rubio minimizo la magnitud de los daños, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Sasuke suspiro.- **está bien**.- se dirigió al Uchiha menor para después hablar con Itachi.- **cuando Danzo vio que tu fallaste se desespero e ideo un plan, con muchos defectos debo agregar…, secuestrarme**.-el mayor contuvo el aliento sorprendido.- **tienes que saber primero que mi chakra es un poquito especial, al parecer es afín a los 5 elementos**.- el asombro de Itachi aumento.- **eso es lo que Danzo quería, el desarrollo un jutsu capaz de extraer el chakra de las personas y quiso usarlo conmigo pero yo no se lo permití, me rehusé a cooperar y para persuadirme el… em… me….hmmm…**.- Naruto no estaba seguro de decirlo o no, tal vez Itachi se sentiría culpable.

- **Lo torturó**.- término Sasuke.- **cuando Hokage-sama, los Ambus y yo llegamos, encontramos a Naruto muy mal**.-dijo con pesar.- **resulto con 4 costillas rotas, daños en algunos órganos internos y, debido a una seria hemorragia, perdió mucha sangre, como fue atendido de inmediato ahora se está recuperando exitosamente.**

- **…**.- Itachi no sabía que decir, ese chico en verdad dio mucho por su familia, y estuvo a punto de morir.- **Te arriesgaste mucho**.- le recrimino cuando hubo procesado la información, Naruto estallo

- **¡Todos me dicen lo mismo!**.- reclamó.- **es que no se dan cuenta de que si no lo hubiera hecho ese sujeto estaría ideando planes para acabar con los Uchiha… ¡Y tú!**.- dijo señalando a Itachi.- **aun estarías escondido**.- le recordó.- **solo hice lo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento**.- se cruzo infantilmente de brazos e hizo un puchero de necedad.

De repente Naruto abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban con la sorpresa claramente reflejada en su rostro y Sasuke frunció el seño y torció la boca en señal de molestia e inconformidad, y todo porque Itachi se había levantado y abrazo fuertemente a un sorprendido Naruto.

- **Gracias**.- ese agradecimiento sonó tan sincero que el rubio sonrió sorprendido.- **has hecho mucho por nosotros, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?**.- pregunto el mayor al separarse del rubio

- **No tienes que hacer nada**.- aseguro Naruto.- **pero si me quieres hacer un favor te lo agradecería.**

- **Lo que sea**.- aseguro el moreno mayor

- **Necesito una coartada**.- pidió el rubio.- **tengo el presentimiento de que te van a preguntar cómo sucedieron las cosas y nadie puede saber que un niño de mi edad peleo contra ti y no murió en el intento**

- **OK**.- acepto Itachi maquilando todas las posibilidades

Cuando Itachi salió del cuarto vio que las sospechas de Naruto eran ciertas pues tanto como el Hokage como su padre exigían respuestas.

En verdad había que reconocer que Itachi Uchiha inventaba unas mentiras bastante creíbles, según lo que les conto a todos Naruto había encontrado el pasaje secreto hacia la habitación de Danzo de manera accidental, debido a eso el rubio se pudo enterar de lo que ese sujeto tramaba y se lo conto a Itachi de inmediato, Itachi le siguió el juego a Danzo esperando encontrar pruebas contra él, pero había fallado estrepitosamente, les conto que estuvo a punto de cumplir las órdenes de Danzo pero que Naruto con sus palabras lo había hecho reaccionar y la aconsejo que se escondiera y que el rubio le había prometido hablar con el Hokage, pero no había podido porque lo secuestraron antes de que pudiera hacerlo.- **Según me conto Naruto-kun, no hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por el zorro encargado de cuidarlo**.- termino de relatar la gran mentira del siglo, aunque lo que dijo no era del todo mentira, más bien la verdad muy, pero muy maquillada.

Todos estaban en completo silencio, pensando en lo valiente que era ese niño.

La mentira dio como resultado que Itachi fuese absuelto y reinstalado en el cuerpo Ambu.

***** SN *****

- Dos días después –

En el hospital de Konoha no hay descanso, las emergencias y heridos por misiones pueden llegar a todas las horas del día, además de que los medinin tienen que revisar constantemente a los pacientes ya ingresados.

Itachi Uchiha caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para visitar a cierto rubio impulsivo y a su hermano menor, pues desde que Naruto ingreso en la clínica el Uchiha menor o se había apartado de él ni por un momento, sus padres ya estaban cansados de reñir a Sasuke y ordenarle volver al barrio, pero el chico se negaba rotunamente a apartarse de Naruto, al final Mikoto le suplico a Itachi que fuera a convencer a su hermano de regresar a casa pues al día siguiente tenia clases en la academia.

Cuando Itachi entró a la habitación que ocupaba el rubio, formo en su cara una mueca burlesca después de ver la escena que tenia frente a él; Naruto y Sasuke estaban dormidos, la cuestión es que en la misma cama, Sasuke abrazaba protectoramente a Naruto mientas este último se acurrucaba en los brazos del otro, ambos ajenos a todo durmiendo con tranquilidad. Itachi decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos dormir, se sentó en una silla y admiro la tierna escena.

Una hora después Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos, los primero que vio fue al rubio que tenía entre sus brazos, sonrió, se sentía en paz al estar tan cerca de Naruto, tan ensimismado estaba que se sobresalto al oír una risita al pie de la cama, volteo solo para encontrarse con la mirada picara, cosa que le causo mala espina, de su hermano mayor.

- **Veo que al fin despiertas**.- el tono de Itachi era de diversión, Sasuke frunció el seño.- **vamos, vamos no te enojes.**

- **¿Qué quieres?**.- murmuro hostilmente Sasuke, pues no quería que Naruto despertara, el moreno ya se imaginaba el porqué su hermano estaba allí.

- **Solo vine a darte un mensaje de madre, recito: 'Deja de ser tan necio y regresa a la casa, mañana tienes que ir a la academia y no pienso permitir que faltes'**.- Itachi imito el tono enojado de su madre, Sasuke se molesto porque parecía que sus padres no tomaban en cuenta su opinión.

- **Tu madre tiene razón**.- hablo Naruto sobresaltando a los dos morenos que no se habían percatado de que estaba despierto, el rubio se separo de Sasuke, quien todavía lo estaba abrazando, y se sentó en la cama.- **ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no es necesario que estés las 24 horas del día conmigo, no quiero que por mi culpa te pelees con tu familia, además**.- agrego al ver que el moreno menor quería reprochar.- **yo no voy a poder ir a la academia, así que será mejor que pongas mucha atención a Iruka-sensei porque me tienes que pasar todo lo que vean**.- le dijo para convencerlo.

Al final, y después de 30 minutos de discusiones, Sasuke acepto ir a su casa con Itachi pero prometió visitar a Naruto acabando las clases del día siguiente.

***** SN *****

Eran las 12 de la noche y Naruto no podía dormir, en verdad no le gustaban los hospitales, se había relajado esos últimos días porque Sasuke estaba con él, pero ahora que se había ido se sentía solo, sin embargo eso era lo mejor, o por lo menos eso pensaba, Sasuke tenía que estar con su familia y Naruto no iba a permitir que por su culpa el moreno se peleara con ellos.

- _**"Grrrrr, ya se había tardado"**_.- el pensamiento de kyubi exalto al rubio, el zorrito blanco miraba hacia afuera atraves de la ventana donde se podía apreciar una sombra

- **¿Qué pasa?**.- pregunto desconcertado.

Kyubi no respondió, por la ventana entro un animal naranja con manchas negras, en definitiva era un leopardo, la cuestión era ¿Qué hacia un leopardo en un hospital?

El visitante miro a Naruto a los ojos, y Naruto se percato de que los ojos del felino eran color ámbar atrayente.

- **Veo que es verdad que los zorros encontraron un contratista**.- hablo el leopardo con una voz un poco ronca y miro al zorrito blanco que estaba al lado de Naruto.- **aunque es sorprendente que solo sea un cachorro**.- esta vez miro al rubio.

- **¿Quién eres?**.- pregunto Naruto

- **Soy Ronin jefe de los leopardos**.- contesto simplemente

- **Así que Ronin…, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?**

- **Quiero que anules el contrato que tienes con los zorros y lobos y hagas el contrato con nosotros los leopardos**.- esto sorprendió a Naruto, no se esperaba esa petición

- **¿y porque tendría que hacer eso?**

- **Porque si no te arrancare la cabeza**.- sonrió cruelmente.

Inmediatamente en una nube de humo aparecieron Gray y Kuro, ambos mostraban tamaños considerablemente más pequeños pues si no lo hacían no hubieran entrado en la pequeña habitación del hospital.

- **Veo que los leopardos han caído tan bajo como para amenazar a los contratistas de otros**.- dijo Gray con burla.

- **No permitiremos que dañes a Naruto-sama, antes tendrás que pelear contra nosotros**.- intervino Kuro

- **Si…, ¿y nosotros somos los que hemos caído bajo?... vaya pelea más justa dos contra uno**.- reclamo Ronin

Ante lo dicho el zorro, lobo y leopardo tomaron poses defensivas dispuestos a pelear ahí mismo a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el enemigo, Naruto veía la escena con preocupación, kyubi se mostraba indiferente.

- **Kuro, Gray deténganse por favor**.- demandó el rubio, los aludidos le miraron.- **no quiero que peleen por una tontería…, primero que nada quiero que me expliquen que pasa aquí.**

Kuro y Gray se miraron y obedeciendo la petición de su contratista comenzaron a relatar.

- **Hace siglos, los zorros ninja, los lobos y los leopardos éramos reconocidos y admirados por el mundo shinobi, sin embargo, siempre existió una rivalidad entre nosotros**.- empezó a relatar Gray.- **cada raza quería demostrar que era la mejor y por eso intentábamos encontrar el mayor numero de contratistas, pensábamos que éramos mejores mientras más ninjas nos pudieran invocar, nosotros, los zorros ninja, siempre hemos sido muy exigentes para escoger a nuestros contratistas, los lobos eran exigentes pero no tantos, pero los leopardos tenían estándares superiores a los nuestros por lo que les costaba encontrar contratistas**.- miro a Ronin

- **Los zorros y nosotros los lobos**.- intervino Kuro.- **tenemos cierta afinidad entre nosotros debido a que ambos somos caninos, eso dio como resultado nuestra alianza…, después de mucho buscar encontramos a un buen contratista, este era muy hábil… su nombre fue Akira.**

- **Ellos festejaron el haber encontrado por fin a su tonto contratista**.- hablo Ronin, a quien también le concernía esa historia.- **nosotros, lo admito, nos sentimos humillados por ello y quisimos robarles a Akira, queríamos que él anulara el contrato con ellos y efectuara un pacto con nosotros, así que un día lo llamamos para hablar con él**.- se detuvo haciendo una mueca que Naruto no supo descifrar.- **debo admitir que las tres razas fuimos estúpidas, Akira era fuerte pero no noble, al ver la oportunidad de decidir entre las tres invocaciones más fuertes que pudiera tener se dejo llevar por la codicia y nos dijo que si vencíamos a los zorros y lobos haría el contrato con nosotros.**

- **A nosotros nos ordeno que derrotáramos a los leopardos**.- dijo Gray con pesar y miro a Naruto.- **creo que sabrás que no podemos desobedecer una orden de nuestro contratista, nuestro orgullo nos lo impide**.- Naruto asintió

- **La guerra estallo y fue realmente cruel, perdimos a muchos camaradas, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que el desprecio entre nosotros aumentara, no, lo que hizo que no soportemos a los leopardos fue que durante la batalla ellos aprovecharon y mataron a Akira a sangre fría**.- conto Kuro, en su voz se distinguía la furia e impotencia de no haber protegido a su antiguo contratista.- **cuando lo asesinaron todos se retiraron, dejándonos a nosotros con un amargo sentimiento de impotencia.**

Naruto analizo toda la historia y sonrió levemente, en verdad había seres tan orgullosos como para admitir que sus acciones eran a favor de alguien más.

- **Ronin**.- llamo Naruto al leopardo, este lo miro.- **¿Por qué me pediste que cancelara mi contrato con los zorros y lobos?..., ¿es que acaso quieres que la historia se vuelva a repetir?**.- el leopardo le miro retándolo, el rubio sonrió levemente.- **Jeje**.- rio suavemente.- **me he dado cuenta de algo Ronin**.- el aludido mostro confusión.- **tú en realidad no odias a Gray y a Kuro…, lo que quieres es ser su amigo**.- afirmo con decisión Naruto

- **Pero que dic.…**- intento refutar el leopardo, se sentía incomodo al verse descubierto

- **Comprendo cómo te sientes porque yo llegue a sentir lo mismo, tenía a alguien a quien admiraba y deseaba ser amigo de esa persona, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía…, al final terminamos siendo rivales**.- todos escuchaban con atención las palabras del rubio, kyubi sonrió imperceptiblemente, sabia a quien se refería.- **yo siempre buscaba la manera de superarlo en todo lo que podía, pero nunca deje de sentir que algo hacía falta, y la verdad es que no me bastaba esa relación, quería en verdad ser su amigo, a pesar de que nos considerábamos rivales él me ha salvado y yo lo he salvado, procurábamos el bienestar del otro y sin darnos cuanta nos hicimos amigos…**.- Naruto cayó un momento.- **estoy seguro que eso es lo que sientes en estos momentos Ronin, tu mataste a Akira para proteger a Gray y Kuro, para que ese ninja caprichoso y egoísta no les hiciera más daño, pues, si ya les había ordenado derrotar a los leopardos ¿Quién iba a asegurar que después no ordenara algo peor?**

Se formo el silencio mientras que los tres asimilaban las palabras de Naruto

- **¿en verdad te sientes así?**.- pregunto suavemente Kuro, el leopardo no contesto, se limito a bajar la cabeza al verse descubierto

Gray y Kuro intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas.- **Gracias**.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, el leopardo los miro con asombro pero asintió con la cabeza.

- **Bueno, ahora que ya todo está arreglado les pido que regresen a sus casas, creo que a los medinin de este lugar no les gustara que un zorro, un lobo y un leopardo estén dentro de las instalaciones del hospital, además ya es tarde y quiero dormir**.- Kuro y Gray aceptaron pero Ronin se quedo inmóvil mirando a rubio.- **¿Qué pasa Ronin?**.- pregunto el chico extrañado y se sobresalto cuando de repente apareció ante él un gran pergamino amarillo con manchas negras

- **Este es el contrato para invocar a los leopardos**.- explico Ronin.- **es mi deseo como jefe de los leopardos ninja que Naruto Uzumaki-sama se convierta en nuestro contratista**.- dijo solemnemente e hizo una reverencia

- **¿estas seguro?**.- cuestiono el rubio

- **Lo estoy, has demostrado ser confiable y es lo que pedimos en un contratista.**

- **¿ustedes que opinan?**.- esta vez se dirigió a gray y Kuro

- **por mí no hay problema**.- comento Gray

- **aceptaremos cualquier decisión que tome Naruto-sama**.- añadió Kuro

Así Naruto corto pulgar y con su sangre escribió su nombre sellando el contrato de invocación con los leopardos ninja

- **Yo Ronin como jefe y en representación del clan de los leopardos ninja acepto a Naruto Uzumaki como nuestro contratista y pongo a su completa disposición la agilidad y velocidad de los de mi especie.**

- **Gracias por aceptarme**.- dijo Naruto.

Los tres animales estaban por marcharse cuando el rubio recordó algo importante

- **Gray espera un minuto**.- el aludido le miro.- **necesito que le des a Akio información de una misión, dile que es libre de elegir aceptarla o no, que no lo pienso obligar, la misión es demasiado riesgosa, consiste en vigilar los movimientos de un ser llamado Madara Uchiha**.- los tres jefes mostraron sorpresa en sus ojos.- **misteriosamente esa persona está con vida y planea algo, en estos momentos debe estar escondido, lo que necesito es que Akio lo localice y espié, quiero saber todos sus movimientos, ¿puedes decírselo por mi?**.- gray asintió.- **y no se te olvide decirle que no es una orden, que tiene la opción de negarse si así lo quiere y que no deseo que se sobre esfuerce ni se arriesgue en vano, en caso de que acepte dile que si se ve en peligro se retire inmediatamente del lugar en el que este, esta si es una orden**.- añadió.

Después de lo dicho los tres jefes se marcharon del lugar dejando a Naruto solo con kyubi, el rubio no quería que Akio se arriesgara tanto al espiar a Madara, pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba estar al tanto de lo que ese ser tramaba en esos momentos, estaba decidido a no dejar que Uchiha Madara se adueñara de los demás Jinchūrikis y estos acabaran muertos.

***** SN *****

-Al día siguiente-

Naruto se despertó justo cuando la enfermera encargada de atenderlo entro en la habitación a dejar el desayuno, como siempre la mujer le miro con recelo y precaución.

Si de por si no le gustaban los hospitales, con esas "atenciones" le gustaban menos, en esos momentos echaba de menos la compañía de Sasuke, pero el moreno estaba en la academia y no podía pedirle que dejara de lado su vida por estar al pendiente de él.

Comió su desayuno en silencio dándole la gelatina a kyubi, cuando termino se contacto con la mente de Akio, quien ya había iniciado su misión aceptándola con orgullo, le deseo suerte al zorro y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

No había mucho que hacer, definitivamente estar en el hospital sin compañía era completamente aburrido, sin embargo si aburrimiento no duro, se sobresalto cuando alguien entro a su habitación y se asombro al reconocer quien era… era el mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto le miro con precaución, no sabía que es lo que tramaba ahora el jefe del clan Uchiha, pero no iba a bajar su guardia; sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el moreno bajo la cabeza ante él.

- **he venido a decir… g…gra… gra…**- suspiro eso era difícil, sobre todo por el orgullo innato que tenia.- **gracias**.- susurró, pero Naruto logro escucharlo y su estupor aumento.- **por haber ayudado al clan Uchiha, por haber impedido que fuéramos destruidos por uno de nosotros, por arriesgar tu vida por nosotros…**

-**…**.- Naruto estaba anonadado, si alguien más le hubiera dicho que algún día el orgulloso Fugaku Uchiha le daría las gracias, lo habría tomado a loco, inhalo intentando recobrar la compostura.- **no hay nada que agradecer señor Uchiha, lo hice porque Sasuke es mi amigo y no quería verlo triste…, Además, ¿que se diría que un futuro Hokage si dejara pasar esta agresión tan fácilmente?**.- Fugaku le miro interrogante.- **¿no se lo ha contado Sasuke?**.- pregunto el rubio sin esperar respuesta.- **mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage**.- explico y después miro al moreno con una gran sonrisa.- **¿y qué tipo de Hokage sería si no puedo proteger a las personas que me importan?.**

En ese momento la opinión que Fugaku tenía acerca de Naruto cambio, ya no lo veía como un huérfano, o como un mounstro, o como el contenedor del kyubi, no, ahora lo veía como en verdad era, una persona extremadamente valiente y posiblemente el futuro Hokage de la aldea.

***** SN *****

El atardecer se asomaba por la ventana del hospital, y Sasuke había cumplido su promesa de ir a visitar al rubio.

Naruto observaba con una gran sonrisa al Uchiha menor, quien despotricaba toda su furia hablando, quejándose y amenazando.

- **A ver Sasuke**.- le paro Naruto.- **¿me podrías explicar bien a qué se debe tu estado de ánimo?**.- pregunto divertido, no todos los días se logra sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke Uchiha.

- **No sabes qué suerte tienes de no haber ido a la academia hoy**.- dijo Sasuke un poco más calmado, pero su voz aun sonaba enojada.- **ha entrado un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase, es completamente insufrible, no lo soporto.**

- **Eso es raro en ti, ¿Qué hizo?**.- cuestiono el rubio

- **Siempre está haciendo comentarios insultantes ¡y ni siquiera se inmuta!**.- Naruto se tenso, esa descripción se le hacía conocida.- **trae una eterna sonrisa falsa en el rostro**.- ok si ese no era Sai se cortaba una mano.- **Todos dicen que es mi clon ¿puedes creerlo?, se llama Sai, ¡No lo soporto!**.- Confirmado era Sai

- **jajajaja**.- Sasuke miro extrañado al rubio quien se doblaba de la risa

- **No es gracioso**.- reclamo indignado

- **No… jajaja… no es eso… jaja… es… es solo que Sai es así… jaja… es típico de él**.- hablaba tratando de contener la risa, cosa que era todo un reto

- **Explícate**.- gruño Sasuke

- **…**- Naruto inhalo para calmarse.- **debes de entenderlo, Sai no sabe lo que son los sentimientos**.- Sasuke le miro incrédulo.- **desde que tiene uso de memoria él ha sido entrenado para no sentir nada, por eso ahora debe sentirse demasiado desubicado, su forma de ser es como un muro protector hacia su persona, lo forma inconscientemente, pero cuando lo conoces mejor encuentras en él un amigo fiel y confiable.**

- **¿futuro?**.- pregunto Sasuke, sabiendo que al decir futuro de refería a los recuerdos de Naruto.

- **futuro**.- constato el rubio

- **intentare llevarme con él**.- declaro, Naruto ensancho su sonrisa.- **¡pero no te prometo nada!**.- aclaro.

***** SN *****

- Meses después -

Ahora todo regresaba a normalidad, Naruto había salido del hospital, después de estar 5 días en el, completamente recuperado y podía respirar tranquilo, por el momento, ya que Danzo no amenazaba la paz en la villa, por supuesto que sus preocupaciones aun no se iban, a diario recibía informes mentales de Akio, quien seguía muy de cerca a Madara, según Akio, el Akatsuki tramaba algo, pero aun no había podido averiguar que era, esto intrigo en gran medida al rubio, pero aun así no urgió al zorro a averiguarlo, sino todo lo contrario, le dijo que no se arriesgara y que actuara con precaución.

Retomando su rutina normal, se levantaba en la madrugada y entrenaba unas cuantas horas, iba a la academia por las mañanas; se había acercado a Sai y el chico poco a poco aprendía sobre los sentimientos, aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho la amistad que se había formado entre ellos; en las tardes entrenaba a Sasuke, el moreno había avanzado bastante, ya dominaba su chakra a la perfección y aprendía rápidamente los jutsus que el rubio le enseñaba, de vez en cuando tenían la ayuda de Itachi para esos entrenamientos.

Cuando llego el momento en que Sasuke aprendiera a utilizar los jutsu elemento Katon, Naruto practico con él, después de todo así aprenderían los dos al mismo tiempo.

En todo ese tiempo juntos la amistad entre ambos se forjo con más fuerza, de vez en cuando Naruto era invitado a la casa de Sasuke donde, desde el incidente con Danzo, lo trataban muy bien.

Sasuke aun no había superado sus sentimientos posesivos para con Naruto, cada vez que lo veía hablando con Hinata, Sai o alguien que no fuera él le surgía la necesidad de llevárselo y esconderlo donde nadie más lo viera, el moreno comprendía muy bien que quería a Naruto, pero no estaba seguro de los sentimientos del rubio para con él, a pesar de eso estaba decidido a conquistar a Naruto, costase lo que costase.

Incluso Yuki (kyubi) sufrió cambios, pues después de ese tiempo quedo demostrado que los zorros ninja crecen rápido, Yuki había crecido varios palmos, ya podía caminar por el mismo y comer carne y cosas solidas, sin embardo (y para frustración del zorro), aun no podía hablar.

***** SN *****

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban tomando un merecido descanso después del duro entrenamiento, ambos acostados a la sombra de un árbol del campo de entrenamiento, ambos sonriendo con satisfacción pues por fin habían logrado realizar el Katon: Ho no Senbon no Shigure (Elemento fuego: Lluvia de agujas de fuego), un jutsu de fuego en el que el shinobi que lo realiza hace caer una lluvia de agujas hechas de fuego, este jutsu les resulto particularmente difícil, pero después de mucha practica finalmente pudieron realizarlo.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que Naruto recibió un mensaje mental urgente por parte de Akio.

- _**"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama"**_.- llamo el zorro

- _**"¿Qué sucede Akio?"**_.- pregunto el rubio con aprensión

- _**"Le tengo información acerca de Madara Uchiha"**_.- informo seriamente.- _**"después de estarlo siguiendo muy de cerca pude enterarme de algo de vital importancia…"**_

-_** "¿Qué es?"**_.- le urgió un poco desesperado el rubio

- _**" **__**Kirigakure no Sato (aldea oculta de la niebla) está empezando a ser conocida como la 'aldea de la neblina sangrienta', según mis informes el cuarto Mizukage de la villa ha establecido un reinado de terror, pues la villa va en decadencia, se masacran a los clanes que tienen algún kekegenkai y los ninjas se gradúan de la academia solo si matan a sus compañeros"**_.- Naruto escuchaba todo eso sin comprender que tenía que ver Kirigakure con Madara.- _**"pero eso no es lo más importante, he descubierto que el Mizukage es el **__**Jinchūriki del Sanbi (tres colas)"**_.- el rubio se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- _**"y hace unos minutos me he enterado de algo terrible… Todo el terror por el que está pasando Kirigakure no es provocado por el cuarto Mizukage, sino por alguien que lo está controlando"**_.- Naruto contuvo el aliento, tenía la vaga idea de quién era esa persona que controlaba al Mizukage.- _**"atraves del poder del sharingan Madara Uchiha controla la voluntad de Yagura-san"**_

- _**"¿Yagura-san?"**_.- pregunto extrañado Naruto

- _**"Así se llama el Mizukage"**_

Naruto se quedo en silencio procesando la información recibida, no comprendía que beneficio le traería a Madara el controlar la voluntad del Mizukage y mas tomando en cuenta que era el Jinchūriki del Sanbi, eso era extraño y le hacía suponer que algo tramaba Madara, ¿Por qué no había extraído al bijuu aun?..., _**"tal vez aun no está listo para el ritual"**_.- pensó Naruto sacando conclusiones

-_**"¿Naruto-sama?"**_.- el rubio reacciono, se había perdido en sus pensamientos dejando a un lado su conversación con Akio

- _**"Akio, ¿sabes donde esta Madara en estos momentos?"**_

- _**"Se encuentra en una base secreta entre el país del viento y el país del fuego"**_.- contesto

- _**"Bien, gracias por la información Akio, continua vigilándolo y ten cuidado"**_.- dijo Naruto seriamente

- _**"Si Naruto-sama"**_.- y corto la comunicación

El sonoro suspiro del rubio hizo que Sasuke volteara a verlo

- **¿Qué pasa?**- pregunto el moreno

- **Necesito hablar con tu padre y tu hermano hoy mismo…, ¿podrías llevarme a tu casa?**.- esto sorprendió a Sasuke pero no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

***** SN *****

- Mansión Uchiha -

Ahí se encontraban los cuatro, Fugaku e Itachi sentados tranquilamente ante un, extremadamente, serio Naruto y Sasuke mirando a los tres con confusión; después de que el rubio le pidiera ir con su familia, habían partido inmediatamente en dirección al barrio Uchiha, corrieron con la suerte de que su hermano y padre estuvieran en casa, y Naruto no perdió tiempo y, con una seriedad desconocida hasta entonces en él, pidió hablar con ellos.

- **Y bien**.- comenzó Fugaku.- **¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?**

- **ehm…, más bien les quiero pedir un favor**.- dijo tímidamente, los dos morenos le miraron indicándole que continúe.- **ya que ustedes son del clan Uchiha**.- comenzó el rubio.- **supongo que sabrán cómo resolver un pequeñito problema con el sharingan**.- los Uchiha se sorprendieron

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**.- pregunto Itachi

- **Tengo entendido que con el sharingan un Uchiha puede hacer que una persona entre en un Genjutsu, e incluso controlar la voluntad de esa persona**.- los demás asintieron confirmándolo.- **mi pregunta es…, ¿es posible que otra persona que no posee el sharingan logre recuperar la conciencia de quien está siendo controlado?**

Hubo un silencio general, tanto Fugaku como Itachi procesaban la información, si bien era verdad que confiaban en el rubio después de todo lo que había sucedido, también era verdad que decirle ese secreto conllevaría revelar importante información acerca de su kekegenkai.

- **¿Por qué lo quieres saber?**.- cuestiono Fugaku, pues quería estar seguro que el rubio necesitaba la información para una buena causa

- **Esto que les voy a decir es muy importante y secreto, así que quiero que me prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie**.- todos asintieron, Naruto suspiro, no les iba a decir todo porque luego no sabría cómo explicar que lo sabia pero les diría la verdad, aunque un poco maquillada.- **Me he enterado de que un… hnm, amigo está siendo controlado por un Uchiha mediante el sharingan**.- esta información si tomo desprevenidos a todos

- **¿Quién es?**.- pregunto Fugaku, extrañamente le creía lo que Naruto decía, no estaba preguntando cómo se entero, ni si estaba seguro de lo que decía, preguntaba quién era la persona que se había atrevido a ir en contra del clan Uchiha al hacer eso.- **¿Quién es el miembro que osa desobedecerme?**

- **No es parte del clan Uchiha**.- se apresuro a decir Naruto, el jefe Uchiha se tranquilizo un poco.- **es alguien que se fue de la villa hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, es un ninja renegado, la cuestión es que tiene controlado a alguien y yo quiero saber si existe la manera de ayudar a esa persona.**

- **La única manera de liberar a alguien de un Genjutsu es introducir chakra ajeno en el afectado, si logras dirigir tu chakra e introducirlo en el cuerpo de tu amigo, el Genjutsu se verá perturbado y desaparecerá, así lograras liberarlo**.- le dijo Itachi.- **el problema es que como me dices no solo está en un Genjutsu, sino que está siendo controlado, eso será un problema ya que el que lo manipula hará todo lo posible para que no te puedas acercar a esa persona**

- **¿Cómo…?**.- Naruto estaba confundido, nunca les había que él iría en persona a rescatar a su "amigo", Itachi pareció descifrar sus pensamientos ya que sonrió y dijo

- **Te conozco bastante bien para saber que harás hasta lo imposible para librarlo del control de ese ser**

- **No tenemos el derecho de detenerte ni impedirte ir, pero queremos que tengas mucho cuidado**.- le dijo Fugaku, desde que habían hablado en el hospital, lo trataba muy amablemente e incluso a veces mostraba preocupación por él

- **Gracias**.- hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.- **por la información y por su preocupación**

Sasuke hasta el momento no había mencionado nada, solo escuchaba silenciosamente, estaba preocupado, si, pero extrañamente el ya sabía que esa era la manera de actuar de Naruto, siempre queriendo salvar a los demás, siempre ayudando; definitivamente el rubio tenía un gran corazón.

***** SN *****

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos y Naruto ya tenía todo listo para partir a Kirigakure, llego corriendo al campo de entrenamiento de los Uchiha, ese era el único lugar por donde podría salir sin ser descubierto.

Sasuke ya lo esperaba, le había expresado su preocupación, incluso se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero el rubio se negó, no quería arriesgar al moreno.

- **Bueno Sasuke, y sabes los que tienes que hacer**.- le decía Naruto mientras hacia un Kage Bunshin.- **El Bunshin actuara como yo**.- explico.- **tu lo que tienes que hacer es vigilar que no lo destruyan…**.- Naruto suspiro ante la mirada del pelinegro.- **no te preocupes Sasuke, no me pasara nada.**

- **Pero es ese tal Madara Uchiha contra el que te enfrentaras**.- reclamo.- **por lo que me has dicho ese sujeto es muy peligroso**

- **Él no estará allí**.- aseguro el rubio.- **ya te he dicho que Madara está controlando al Mizukage a distancia, no veo que pueda haber ningún problema**.- al ver que Sasuke aun no dejaba de lado su preocupación añadió.- **Te prometo que regresare Sasuke, y ya sabes que Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas**.- y le mostro la más grande, cálida y reconfortante sonrisa que podría tener.

Y no dejando paso a protestas ni objeciones Naruto salió de la aldea.

Cuando considero que se alejo lo suficiente de la aldea se detuvo, formo algunos sellos y…

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)**.- de una gran nube salió la figura de un leopardo.- **Hola Ronin**.- saludo alegremente el rubio.- **¿me podrías llevar a Kirigakure?**.- pidió

- **Por supuesto**.- acepto del jefe leopardo y Naruto monto en su lomo en un ágil movimiento, seguido de Kyubi, cuando se ubicaron bien Ronin corrió rumbo a su destino.

***** SN *****

El hecho de que no se podía ver absolutamente nada a causa de la espesa neblina que rodeaba a una aldea, cuya arquitectura está formada por varios edificios cilíndricos, no impedía que el gran jefe de los leopardos fallara en su misión de llevar a su contratista ante las puertas de Kirigakure no sato; se habían detenido a las afueras de la aldea donde Naruto le pidió a Ronin que se detuviera.

Dándole las gracias y despidiéndose del felino el rubio revirtió la invocación para que Ronin pudiera regresar.

- _**"¿Y ahora como procederás?"**_.- fue la pregunta mental de Kyubi

- **Necesito infiltrarme en el palacio del Mizukage**.- suspiro.- **creo que para eso necesitare a un zorro rastreador, Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)**.- de una nube de humo salió la figura de Dai.

- **¿En qué puedo servirle Naruto-sama?**.- pregunto cortésmente

- **Bien, Dai necesito que encuentres una manera de entrar en el palacio del Mizukage**.- pidió el rubio

- **Entendido**.- y dicho esto el zorro partió a realizar su misión.

***** SN *****

Y ahí se encontraban, arrastrándose por un reducido pasadizo que coincidía directamente a la oficina del Mizukage, este pasadizo carecía de seguridad pues solo un niño podría pasar por el, claro que nadie se iba a imaginar que llegara el día en que un niño tendría las habilidades y el valor suficientes para retar al mismísimo Mizukage.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Mizukage pudieron ver a un joven de apariencia inusual, este tenía una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, unos ojos de color morado y cabello corto color crema, se veía demasiado joven para ser el líder de una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja; el mencionado estaba recargado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, esto extraño en demasía a Naruto.

- _**"Akio, ¿me escuchas?"**_.- llamo al zorro encargado de vigilar a Madara

- _**"¿Qué se le ofrece Naruto-sama?"**_.- pregunto

- _**"¿Qué está haciendo Madara en estos momentos?"**_

-_** "Se encuentra en una reunión con 3 personas, al parecer los está convenciendo para que entren en un grupo llamado Akatsuki"**_

- _**"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva reunido con ellos?"**_

- _**"Cerca de 1 hora, parecen renuentes de aceptar, aunque un hombre con cara de tiburón los está convenciendo"**_.

Eso dejo a Naruto pensando, en eso momento Madara estaba demasiado ocupado intentando convencer a quienes fuesen esas tres personas, es por eso que Yagura estaba como dormido, porque el control del Uchiha se había debilitado, bien esa era su oportunidad.

- _**"Akio, tu misión ha terminado, vete de allí lo más rápido que puedas ¿entendido?"**_

- _**"Si Naruto-sama"**_.- y con eso la conexión se cerró.

Naruto salió de su escondite y se acerco a Yagura, quien parecía inserto en un profundo trance, eso parecía demasiado fácil, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

- _**"Te recomiendo que hagas un henge para cambiar tu apariencia, solo por precaución"**_.- aconsejo kyubi

- **mmmm si, creo que tienes razón… Henge no jutsu**.- dijo y después en el lugar del Naruto de ocho años, apareció un joven rubio de ojos azules, vestido completamente de negro, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el cuarto Hokage había resucitado, el parecido de ese joven con Namikaze Minato era asombroso.- **bien**.- la voz de Naruto sonó más madura.- _**"ahora necesito pasarle chakra para desestabilizar el Genjutsu"**_.- pensó.

El rubio se acerco al Mizukage y coloco sus manos en la frente y pecho de este, Yagura ni siquiera se inmuto.

Viendo que todo salía bien Naruto comenzó a transferir su chakra a Yagura, no se quiso arriesgar a transmitirle el chakra de los 9 bijuus, pues posiblemente este lo desestabilizaría demasiado, así que pensó que lo mejor era darle de su propio chakra.

Estuvo varios minutos enviando un flujo constante de chakra hacia el cuerpo de Yagura, cuando sintió que este se movía desesperado, señal de que estaba logrando salir del Genjutsu, pero no se aparto, por el contrario forzó aun mas chakra, así estuvieron hasta que los violáceos ojos del Mizukage se abrieron y observaron con sorpresa y confusión al joven que tenía enfrente.

- **¿Quién eres?**.- susurro Yagura, extrañamente se sentía demasiado débil

- **Soy un Jinchūriki igual que tú**.- el ojivioleta se sorprendió por la revelación.- **escucha, tienes que irte de esa aldea y esconderte**.- dijo Naruto seriamente

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque un ser te ha estado controlando desde que tomaste tu puesto como Mizukage, por culpa de él has establecido un gobierno de terror en Kirigakure, se masacran a los clanes con líneas sucesorias y se obliga a los estudiantes a masacrar a sus compañeros si es que quieren graduarse, la fuerza de la villa ha decaído demasiado**.- Yagura escuchaba todo esto con terror.- **logre liberarte del control de ese ser, pero estoy seguro de que volverá y esta vez no se confiara tanto.**

- **¿Qué quieres que haga?, soy el Mizukage, no puedo dejar la villa así como así**

- **¿Conoces a alguien llamada Mei?**

- **Si, es una kunoichi muy capaz, éramos compañeros antes de que tomara el cargo de Mizukage**

- **Estoy seguro de que será una excelente Mizukage, seguramente tratara de que la villa se reponga del daño que causo el que te controlaba**

- **Creo que no sería mala idea, confió en ella, pero no sé si ella confié en mi**.- murmuro pensativo

- **Dale una oportunidad, si una vez fueron compañeros estoy seguro que te comprenderá**.- le aseguro con una gran sonrisa

- **¿Por qué haces esto?**.- cuestiono Yagura.- **Soy un completo extraño, ¿Por qué me ayudas?**

- **porque no quiero que los malos ganen**.- le aseguró.- **además ambos tenemos a un bijuu sellado en nuestro interior, siento que eso nos hace como hermanos**

- **Eres extraño**.- admitió.- **por cierto, esa no es tu verdadera identidad ¿verdad?**

- **¿Cómo…?**.- se extraño Naruto

- **He aprendido a controlar muy bien a mi bijuu y puedo percibir que estas en un henge**

- **es verdad, estoy en un henge, pero mi verdadera apariencia te la mostrare en cuanto estemos fuera de la aldea y a salvo, solo te puedo decir mi nombre… soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki**.- y le extendió la mano es señal de saludo

- **Soy Yagura, gusto en conocerte Naruto**.- dijo para estrechar la mano del rubio.- **pero creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar**

- **Si…, yo creo lo mismo, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, en serio corres peligro**

- **Bien llamare a Mei para arreglarlo todo**.

***** SN *****

Convencerla había sido difícil, al principio no creía posible que alguien había controlado a su antiguo compañero de equipo, pero al final Mei acepto convertirse en la Quinta Mizukage, prometiendo arreglar todos los disturbios que ocasiono el ser que había estado controlando la voluntad de Yagura, y agradeciendo enormemente a aquel joven por ayudar tanto a Kirigakure

- **Por lo menos ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?**.- pregunto Mei a Naruto.- **prometo no revelarle tu identidad a nadie**

- **mmm** _**"¿Qué opinas?"**_.- pregunto mentalmente a Kyubi

- _**"No veo problema"**_.- alentó al zorro que estaba ya en brazos de Naruto pues se disponían a irse

- **Soy Uzumaki Naruto**.

- **Gracias por todo Naruto-kun**.- y sorprendentemente Mei hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento

- **No fue nada**.- murmuro nervioso.- **tenemos que irnos**.- dijo dirigiéndose a Yagura, quien asintió y así ambos rápidamente se fueron de la Kirigakure no sato.

***** SN *****

Naruto invoco a Ronin para salir lo Kirigakure lo más rápido posible, después de media hora de viaje llegaron al país del fuego, ahí Naruto ya se sentía más seguro. Buscaron un lugar donde esconderse para poder platicar sin temor a ser descubiertos y encontraron una cuerva bastante grande donde se refugiaron.

- **Bueno, antes que nada revertiré el henge**.- dijo Naruto.- **solo te pido que no te sorprendas mucho por mi apariencia ¿si?**.- Yagura asintió.

Naruto revirtió el jutsu y regreso a su apariencia normal, ósea la de un niño de 8 años, a Yagura casi le da un infarto de la impresión, ¡¿lo había rescatado un niño?.

- **Ehm, se que te sorprende**…- no sabía que mas decir, y el otro Jinchūriki estaba mudo de la impresión.

-**…**.- Yagura procesaba todo en su cabeza.- **¿Cómo obtuviste tus habilidades?**.- pregunto después de salir un poco de su estupor.

- **es una larga historia, pero básicamente entrenando**.- contesto el rubio, y no era mentira, saber todo lo que podía hacer le costó mucho.- **alguna de mis habilidades las aprendí por mi cuenta**

- **Eres todo un enigma**.- confeso el ex-Mizukage.- **pero ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en mejorar?**

- **eso es porque me entere de que alguien quiere apoderarse de los 9 bijuus**.- Yagura se sorprendió

- **Ese alguien… ¿es el mismo que me estaba controlando?**

- **Si**.- admitió en un susurro.

- **¿Sabes quién es?**

- **Si… su nombre es Madara Uchiha**

- **…**.- Yagura contuvo el aliento.- **¿Qué no se supone que está muerto?**.- pregunto con angustia

- **Eso pensábamos muchos, pero hizo algo para evitar su muerte, es demasiado poderoso y está loco**.- esto último lo dijo con un leve puchero, cosa que causo una sonrisa en Yagura, algo extraño ya que estaba tratando un tema delicado

- **¿Sabes que es lo que planea?**

- **Si…**- suspiro.- **está formando un tonto plan llamado "ojo de luna", para eso necesita a los 9 bijuus…, tiene un método de extracción y sellado, bastante doloroso para el Jinchūriki debo agregar, llamado** **Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin** (Técnica de sellado: Sello Completo de Nueve Dragones Ilusorios), **una vez que el bijuu es sellado en una estatua…, Gedo Mazo creo que se llama, ehm… bueno ¿tu sabes lo que le sucede a un Jinchūriki su se le extrae el bijuu que tiene sellado?**

- **Muere**.- respondió Yagura

- **Exacto… a Madara no le importa a cuantos tenga que sacrificar con tal de cumplir sus objetivos**.- dijo con rabia.- **bueno, se supone que cuando logre obtener a los 9 bijuus los fusionara para formar al Jubi, el diez colas.**

- **¿Diez colas?.**

- **¿sabes quien fue Rikudo Sennin?**.- Yagura asintió afirmativamente.- **bien, en la época de Rikudo existía un demonio llamado Jubi, Rikudo, para evitar que el Jubi causara terror lo sello en su cuerpo, convirtiéndose así en el primer Jinchūriki, cuando Rikudo sabía que iba a morir separo al Jubi en 9 partes, así se formaron los bijuus…, Madara lo que quiere es unirlos de nuevo para formar al Jubi y hacerse su Jinchūriki, después quiere emitir el reflejo de su sharingan en la luna para arrojar un Genjutsu y así tener a todo el mundo bajo su control**.- Yagura estaba mudo de la impresión.- **por eso te dije que estaba loco**.- concluyo el rubio

Se formo un largo silencio en el que el ojivioleta procesaba toda la información recibida, obviamente no podían permitir que Madara Uchiha lograra sus objetivos.

- **Tenemos que advertir a los demás Jinchūriki para que estén preparados.- concluyo**

- **Eso mismo pensaba yo**.- admitió Naruto.- **pero como veras solo soy un niño y no creo que confíen en mí tan fácilmente, lo más probable es que me tomen a loco.**

- **No te preocupes, yo me encargare de advertirles y advertirles que estén atentos.**

- **Bien… calculo que Madara tardara en hacer los preparativos para la extracción de los bijuus, pero no está de más advertirles a los demás que se vayan preparando para cuando aparezcan intentando capturarlos.**

- **¿aparezcan?**.- pregunto Yagura

- **oh, cierto no te dije esa parte de la información**.- se acordó el rubio, y en su mente sintió como kyubi suspiraba exasperado.- **Jeje lo siento, Madara esta juntando un grupo de ninjas renegados para formar una organización llamada Akatsuki, ellos son los que intentaran capturarnos.**

- **mmmm**.- murmuro pensativo.- **para eso necesitara bastante tiempo, tiene que prepararse muy bien.**

- **Eso es verdad, yo creo que le tomara unos 4 años más o menos, eso es suficiente tiempo para que nosotros también nos preparemos ¿no te parece?**.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- **…**.- Yagura no sabía porque, pero ese niño le traía demasiada tranquilidad, sentía que podía confiar en él.- **si**.- contesto.- **bueno creo que necesitare buscar un lugar donde quedarme**

- **Lo siento**.- dijo triste.- **no puedo hacer nada por eso, te diría que fueras a mi aldea, pero esa limitaría tus movimientos**

- **No te preocupes**.- dijo revolviéndole el cabello.- **traje suficiente dinero para sobrevivir un buen tiempo y conseguir donde quedarme…, por cierto ¿de dónde eres?**

- **Ah es verdad, soy de Konoha**

- **Konoha eh, bueno veré la manera de visitarte de vez en cuando**.

- **Claro…, ehm…, ¿tienes idea de a quienes buscar?**

- **¿eh?..., ¿te refieres a los Jinchūrikis?**.- Naruto asintió.- **pues hay uno de mi aldea, es un ninja renegado, tiene al 6 colas, supongo que lo buscare, después veré quienes son los más fáciles de convencer, supongo que empanzare con los de pocas colas, pienso que mientras más colas tenga el bijuu, mas fuerte será el Jinchūriki**.- ante esto Naruto se sonrojo.- **no me imagino al que tenga el nueve colas, debe tener un poder monstruoso, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos**.- ante esto Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso debido a las palabras de Yagura y las risitas de kyubi.- **por cierto ¿Cuál es tu bijuu?**.- pregunto sin malas intenciones.- **yo soy el Jinchūriki del tres colas ¿y tú?.- insistió al ver que el rubio no le contestaba**

- **ehm…. Mmmm…**- estaba nervioso y las risitas burlescas de kyubi en su mente no lo ayudaban.- **pues… soy… ehm… el… Ji…Jinchūriki del… Ky… kyubi**.- confeso sumamente sonrojado, Yagura se fue para atrás

- **¡¿Tu?**.- pregunto incrédulo, Naruto asintió tímidamente.- **no me lo hubiera imaginado ¿y lo controlas?**.- el rubio volvió a asentir.- **ya veo, bueno creo que no me equivoque e pensar que el Jinchūriki del kyubi debía ser sumamente poderoso**.- eso causo que el rubor de Naruto aumentara, lo que causo diversión en Yagura.- **bueno creo que ya es hora de irme**.- cambio de tema y Naruto salió de su estupor.

- **Espera**.- dijo el rubio.- **quiero que lleves esto contigo**.- le entrego un papel con un sello en él.- **con este sello podrás invocar a Dai**.- Naruto toco el sello e inmediatamente Dai apareció ante él.

- **llamo Naruto-sama**

- **ehm… si Dai te presento a Yagura**.- el zorro saludo al ojivioleta con un movimiento de cabeza.- **Yagura te presento a Dai**

- **Mucho gusto Dai**.- dijo Yagura

- **Bien escuchen los dos**.- ambos prestaron atención.- **ese sello que le di a Yagura sirve para invocarte Dai, solo él podrá hacerlo nadie más**.- el zorro asintió para mostrar que entendió.- **bueno… Yagura si quieres comunicarte conmigo por cualquier cosa usa este sello y llama a Dai, el tiene una conexión conmigo y podrá informarme todo lo que le digas y decirte todo lo que yo le diga a él. ¿entendieron?**

- **¿Entonces es una manera de comunicarnos?**.- pregunto Yagura

- **Si**.- respondió el rubio.- **bueno creo que eso es todo, gracias por venir Dai**.- le acaricio la cabeza al zorro

- **Hasta pronto Naruto-sama**.- y dicho esto desapareció

Yagura y Naruto también se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos, el rubio se dirigió de vuelta a Konoha, donde un impaciente Uchiha lo esperaba bastante preocupado.

Mientras tanto la furia de Madara Uchiha explotaba, pues su control sobre el cuarto Mizukage se vio interrumpido y sus planes frustrados, pero eso ya no le importaba, por el momento lo que quería era juntar ninjas poderosos para poder cumplir su plan.

*****SN**********SN**********SN**********SN**********SN**********SN*****

HOLA!

Se acabo el capitulo…

En verdad lamente muchísimo la tardanza, pero me he quedado sin muchas cosas, enumero: internet, tiempo e imaginación, cosas indispensables para que yo pueda escribir, en verdad tenía en mi mente el capitulo, pero por más que intentaba no le daba forma, no me salían las palabras AHHHHH es un bloqueo noooooo…

Intentare salir de mu bloqueo lo más pronto posible, por favor sean pacientes conmigo…

En verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho…

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo aliado?

La verdad no se me hizo justo que Yagura muriera, y como no hay muchos datos acerca de este personajes se me hizo un difícil interactuar con él, pero aquí esta…

No sé cómo seguir el siguiente capítulo, posiblemente ya acabe la academia, es que la acción empieza en los exámenes chunin ¿o no?... ¿Qué piensan?

Bueno sin más me despido, otra vez con un PERDON POR LA TARDANZA

BYE …^_^…


	7. Cap 6: MISIÓN Y CONFESIÓN

**# MISIÓN Y CONFESION #**

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se preparaba para el examen de graduación que tendría lugar en una hora, no estaba nervioso, confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades, después de todo no por nada había estado entrenando junto con Sasuke todo ese tiempo.

Ambos lograron hacerse más fuertes, el rubio ya podía dominar los 5 elementos, claro que se concentraba más en el aire, pero manejaba bien los demás. Por otra parte, Sasuke había despertado el sharingan gracias a la ayuda de Itachi, Naruto recordaba bien ese día, era el tercer año que iban a la academia, y de repente a Sasuke anuncio que quería aprender a usar el sharingan, Itachi estaba presente, y después de mucho esfuerzo el moreno menor había sido capaz de sacar a flote su kekegenkai, Itachi estaba muy orgulloso de sus dos hermanitos, si porque para él Naruto era otro hermano mas, el moreno mayor incluso pensaba que esos dos se convertirían en los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, incluso superándolo a él.

Naruto admitía que el desarrollo de Sasuke había sido notable, pero aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, empezando por el Chidori, pero nadie podía predecir lo que el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente planeaba, y es que no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta los exámenes chunin para que Sasuke aprendiera el Chidori, no, lo que Naruto quería era hallar la manera de convencer a Kakashi para que le enseñara esa técnica a Sasuke antes de tiempo.

Naruto comprendía bien que el momento crucial se acercaba, había estado muy al pendiente de cualquier movimiento enemigo, llámese enemigo a Madara, pero este (como Naruto ya lo sospechaba) no había hecho movimientos sospechosos ni sorprendentes, solo se limitaba a recabar información y conseguir aliados, sin embargo Naruto también se había estado preparando, esto con la ayuda de Yagura.

Yagura había hecho un muy buen trabajo previniendo a todos los Jinchūrikis del inminente peligro que era Madara, algunos costaron más trabajo que otros, pero al final todos habían aceptado unir fuerzas en caso de ser necesario, pero hace poco el ex–Mizukage se mostro muy preocupado, pues no había podido acercarse siquiera al Jinchūrikidel Ichibi, dígase Gaara, él pelirrojo era el único Jinchūrikique faltaba de ser avisado, Naruto había calmado las ansias de Yagura diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él mismo se encargaría de Gaara; muy renuentemente Yagura tuvo que aceptar.

Pero el Uchiha Obscuro (así le había puesto Naruto con el tiempo) no era la única potencial amenaza a la paz y estabilidad de Konoha y el mundo ninja, no, también estaba la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru y su ayudante Kabuto, solo de recordarlos al rubio se le revolvían las entrañas, y es que no los soportaba por dos razones muy diferentes; en el caso de Orochimaru, porque quería llevarse a Sasuke y condenarlo a un mundo de odio y soledad; en el caso de Kabuto por ayudar en la muerte (claro hablando de ese futuro que él quería cambiar a toda costa) se sus seres queridos, Naruto tenía claro que su primer encuentro con esos seres estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero estaría preparado, no permitiría otra desgracia, esa era su firme decisión.

- **¿Ya estás preparado?**.- pregunto Yuki, viendo como el rubio estaba en las nubes

- **Si**.- contesto con una sonrisa

Yuki (o Kyubi) ya podía hablar desde hace 1 año, Naruto aun memoraba la primera vez que el zorro logro pronunciar su primera palabra, pues esta fue "Naruto", no "mocoso", no "Hey tu", fue su nombre.

=FLASH BACK=

Se encontraban en una aburridísima clase de códigos ninja, cuando Yuki sintió la necesidad de hablar

- **Naruto…**- el rubio oía que alguien le llamaba por su nombre, volteo a ver a Sasuke y no era él, observó a Hinata y tampoco ella, ¿Sai?... no, el chico estaba absolutamente concentrado en la clase.- **Naruto**.- hay estaba otra vez. Esa voz se le hacía vagamente familiar, le recordaba al timbre que tenía el kyubi, pero esa voz era un poco más suave.- **NARUTO**.- grito la voz, y esta vez toda la clase la escucho y el rubio pudo definir de donde provenía, miro había abajo y pudo ver al zorro blanco, aproximadamente del tamaño de un gato grande, que lo miraba intensamente con sus azulados ojos.

- **…**.- todo el salón permaneció en silencio observando al zorro y Naruto alternadamente hasta que….- **¡YUKIIII!**.- grito Naruto alzando al zorro y dando vueltas con este.- **¡Hablaste, hablaste, y tu primera palabra fue Naruto!**.- exclamaba emocionado, él más que nadie sabía la frustración que causaba en el zorro el no poder hablar

Pese a haber interrumpido la clase, Iruka tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, le alegraba que el rubio no hubiera dejado que su luz se apagara pese a todos los maltratos y frías miradas que recibía por parte de los habitantes de Konoha. El resto del salón solo los veía.

- _**"Me mareo"**_.- le dijo Yuki a Naruto mentalmente, después de que el rubio le diera vueltas como si estuviera en una lavadora.

- _**"Lo siento"**_.- se disculpo Naruto de igual manera, bajando al zorro quien se tambaleo levemente a causa del mareo provocado por tantas vueltas, el salón estallo en carcajadas al ver al tambaleante Yuki.

=FIN FLASH BACK=

- **Entonces vámonos** – dijo Yuki

Y así ambos salieron del departamento de Naruto rumbo a la academia; hasta que el rubio escucho que alguien lo llamaba, volteo solo para encontrarse a Sasuke caminando apresuradamente para darle alcance.

- **Buenos Días**.- saludo el Uchiha con su típico beso en la mejilla del rubio, Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a esa muestra de afecto por parte de Sasuke, pues llevaban cuatro años en esa situación. Pero para cierto moreno no era suficiente, él quería algo mas, ya no podía seguir siendo solamente amigo de Naruto, pero aun no hallaba el momento adecuado.- **Hola Yuki**.- se dirigió al zorro, quien solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza al otro

- **Buenos Días**.- contesto el rubio animado.- **¿Listo?**.- pregunto refiriéndose al examen de graduación

- **Listo**.- constato Sasuke

Y así los tres llegaron a la academia, donde pudieron ver a sus compañeros reunidos y listos para presentar la prueba.

- **Hola**.- saludo Sai al verlos llegar, siempre son su típica sonrisa, Naruto había tratado de quitarle la falsedad que se veía en las sonrisas del chico, pero fue imposible, esa ya era una expresión permanente en la cara de Sai.

- **Buenos días**.- saludo la, siempre educada, Hinata; la chica ya había dejado de lado su timidez y se desempeñaba bastante bien como ninja, definitivamente, lo que le hacía falta a la Hyuga era tener confianza en sí misma.

- **¡Hinata-chan, Sai! ¿Listos para la prueba?**.- los aludidos asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Durante esos cuatro años Naruto había influido mucho en ellos, a Hinata le dio confianza, ahora ella había logrado ganar el reconocimiento de su padre y lo había hecho a su propio ritmo. A Sai le enseño lo que son los sentimientos, al principio fue un poco difícil, el moreno de la risa eterna lo hacía enojar bastante con sus inadecuados comentarios, pero Naruto había sabido controlarse y al final logro abrir el corazón del moreno, Sai también había adquirido la manía de dibujar a Naruto frecuentemente, cosa que causaba que el aludido se avergonzara y Sasuke quisiera matar a su supuesta copia.

- **Atención**.- dijo Iruka en cuanto llego frente a los postulantes a convertirse en ninjas.- **La prueba será en unos momentos y será de manera individual, cada quien pasara a un aula en donde tendrán a sus evaluadores esperándolos , comenzaremos con Uzumaki Naruto**.- anuncio el profesor sorprendiendo al rubio, pues esa vez había sido diferente, en su "vida anterior" los habían evaluado a todos en la misma aula y solo tenían que mostrar el Bunshin no jutsu, dejo a Yuki afuera esperándolo y siguió a su sensei preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que tramaban?.

Pero sus respuestas fueron respondidas cuando llego al aula de evaluación y pudo sentir algunos chakras conocidos, entre ellos estaban: el tercer Hokage, Itachi y Kakashi, Naruto supuso que el Hokage debía estar muy interesado en sus habilidades, y no le extrañaría que Itachi tuviera algo que ver en esa curiosidad, y que Kakashi estuviese en esa prueba solo le daba a entender que el ninja copia fue informado acerca de él; suspiro y abrió las puertas.

- _**"¿Pero qué…?"**_.- pensó el rubio cuando al entrar se vio atacado por cuatro kunais, dos provenientes de la derecha y dos de la izquierda, los esquivo dando una voltereta, solo para verse atacado por una lluvia de Shurikens, como no los podía esquivar todos agarro uno de los kunais del suelo y son este se libro de los Shurikens que lo atacaban; cuando todo termino el aula se sumió en un profundo silencio, solo roto cuando Naruto hablo.- **¿El examen consiste en intentar asesinar a los ilusionados postulantes a ser ninja?, porque si es así, créanme que lo lograran**.- dijo un poco irónico, oigan lo sorprendieron con ese "agradable" recibimiento

- **Bien Naruto**.- felicito el Hokage.- **veo que siempre estas alerta, y esto no es más que para probar tu nivel, claro que con tus habilidades no es nada ¿verdad?**.- ok, eso tenía un trasfondo mucho más profundo.

- **¿A qué se refiere?**.- pregunto Naruto con algo de recelo y precaución

- **Haz estado entrenando por tu cuenta**.- afirmo el Hokage, Naruto miro a Itachi recriminatoriamente pero este negó con la cabeza dándole a entender al rubio que no había sido él.- **hace dos días por la tarde, Kakashi, aquí presente**.- señalo al peli plata que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del Hokage.- **los vio a ti y Sasuke entrenando**.- hizo una pausa, Naruto no demostró su sorpresa ante esto, pero estaba sumamente nervioso.- **claro que eso no sería relevante sino hubieran demostrado unas habilidades de un nivel superior**.- el rubio recordaba bien ese entrenamiento, ambos habían estado practicando un par de jutsus de fuego de nivel chunin, eso le hizo sentir más tranquilo, pues no conocían todo lo que podían hacer, pero aun así, estaba en un aprieto.- **y me pregunto**.- continuo Sarutobi.- **Si tenían esas destrezas, ¿Por qué no se graduaron antes?**

- _**"Piensa Naruto, piensa"**_.- estaba desesperado, ¿ahora que decía?, de pronto le llego una imagen a la mente.- _**"Ok Naruto, hora de recurrir a la compasión"**_**, es por el problema que tuve hace cuatro años con Danzo**.- dijo el rubio suavemente, el Hokage mostro sorpresa y comprensión.- **cuando eso sucedió, no pude defenderme, me sentí… inútil, esa es la razón, de porque entrene por mi cuenta, Sasuke me ayudo**.- sabía que estaba usando el cariño que el tercero le tenía a su favor, pero era la única manera de salir del lio.- **y la razón del porque no quise graduarme antes, es porque… no quería que se repitiera, por eso tampoco mostré mis verdaderas habilidades, Danzo me secuestro porque se entero de que mi chakra es especial**.- a Sarutobi se le había formado una máscara de melancolía, Kakashi prestaba atención a las palabras del rubio e Itachi lo miraba con suspicacia.- **… los adultos de la aldea me odian, si me hubiera graduado a temprana edad quizás hubieran actuado en contra de ello, y no me quería arriesgar, Sasuke no se graduó porque yo no lo hice, no se quiso separar de mi, pero él no sabe cómo me siento**.- termino, y sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver que el Hokage lo veía con preocupación

- **Esta bien Naruto**.- dijo Sarutobi lentamente.- **te comprendo**.- suspiro.- **ahora solo tienes que mostrarnos algunos jutsus.**

La prueba duro solo unos minutos y al final Naruto salió con su banda shinobi, símbolo de que ya era un ninja.

Cuando salió espero a Sasuke, también había aprobado, por supuesto, pero no le preguntaron nada, Naruto supuso que con su mentira habían quedado satisfechos, después de algún tiempo se les unieron Sai y Hinata, ambos aprobados.

El salón pronto se mostro lleno de la emoción que desbordaban los nuevos graduados de la academia.

- **Muy bien**.-Iruka llamo la atención de todos.- **felicidades por haberse graduado**.- dijo alegremente para después ponerse serio.- **dejadme decirles que la parte más difícil de ser un ninja apenas ha comenzado, espero que todos se esfuercen al máximo**.- se escucho un gran ¡SI! Por parte de todos los ahora ninjas.- **los veo mañana para la entrega de papeles y para tomarse la fotografía**.- dicho esto salió del salón.

Afuera de la academia estaban los padres de todos los alumnos esperando a sus respectivos hijos para felicitarlos, en el caso de Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa e hijo mayor esperaban no solo a Sasuke, sino también a un revoltoso chico rubio de ojos azules, al cual consideraban parte de la familia, ese día la familia del jefe Uchiha celebro el que Sasuke y Naruto se hayan graduado con altas calificaciones.

***** SN *****

- Dos días después-

Ahí se encontraba Naruto, sentado en el aula en la que tantas clases había tenido, esperando a Iruka para que firmara los equipos de gennins, pero el rubio estaba nervioso y todo por culpa de kyubi, quien lo había atormentado toda la noche con la posibilidad de que él y Sasuke no quedaran en el mismo equipo, ¿en que se basaba?, pues en los pequeños cambios que se habían suscitado en algunas cosas, como el secuestro de Naruto y el cambio en el examen de graduación, kyubi argumentaba que se podía dar el caso en que tanto Sasuke como Naruto quedaran en un equipo diferente, y eso tenía al rubio con los nervios de punta.

- **A partir de hoy todos son ninjas**.- comenzó su discurso Iruka.- **pero aun son gennins novatos, la parte más dura acaba de empezar…, Ahora empezareis a tener misiones encargadas por la villa, así que hoy crearemos equipos de tres**.- tump, tump, el momento había llegado.- **y cada equipo tendrá un jounin de profesor… Seguirán las ordenes de su sensei para cumplir con las misiones**.- termino de decir y, sacando la lista de equipos, comenzó a nombrarlos…- **Ahora Equipo 7**…- Tump, tump, cada vez Naruto se sentía más nervioso.- **Los integrantes son: Sai (1)**

- _**"Oh- oh"**_.- pensó Naruto preocupado, Sai no conformaba el equipo 7

- **Haruno Sakura**.- la preocupación de Naruto comenzó a intensificarse, solo quedaba un integrante.- **Uchiha Sasuke…**

- _**¡NOOOOOO!**_.- pensó Naruto desesperado, no había quedado en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, ahora que iba a hacer, todo esto lo pensaba mientras Sakura festejaba su buena suerte y Sasuke maldecía por lo bajo pero…

- **Y Uzumaki Naruto**.- termino el Umino de nombrar al equipo 7, dejando un gran silencio en el salón

- _**"¿Qué?"**_.- se pregunto Naruto, ¿el equipo 7 había quedado de 4 integrantes?.

Al instante las replicas por parte de los gennins se empezaron a escuchar, Iruka pidió silencio

- **Como Sai se agrego después a nuestro grupo, fue sorteado y ha quedado en el equipo 7**.- explico el sensei.- **si tienen alguna queja dígansela al Hokage**.- dio por terminado el asunto para seguir con los demás equipos.

Naruto estaba en shock

- **¿Sasuke?**.- llamo dubitativo a su compañero, este volteo a verlo prestándole atención.- **¿estamos en el mismo equipo?**.- pregunto un poco inseguro

- **Si**.- contesto feliz, por un amargo momento había creído que no estaría junto a su rubio

- **¡SIIII!**.- celebro feliz y tan extasiado estaba que no se dio cuenta que se había lanzado a Sasuke colgándosele del cuello y dando pequeños brinquitos en señal de celebración.

El moreno se sorprendió, pero después (aprovechando la situación) tomo a Naruto de la cintura y lo apretó contra si devolviéndole el abrazo y sintiendo su calor, el rubio al sentir el apretón regreso a sus cinco sentidos y se sonrojo enormemente al ver la escena tan comprometedora en la que estaba.

- **ejeem**.- tosió un poco Sai al llegar con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.- **dejen esas escenitas para después, cuando no haya publico**.- dijo en son de burla, ambos chicos se soltaron sumamente sonrojados, aunque fueron rescatados por la intervención de Iruka

- **Bueno, esta tarde conocerán a sus profesores jounins, descansen hasta entonces**.- término el Umino y todos se dispusieron a conocer a sus compañeros

***** SN *****

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto y Yuki fueron a comer su almuerzo escondidos, pues estaban escapando de la acosadora de Sakura, o más bien acompañando a Sasuke, quien escapaba de la acosadora de Sakura.

***** SN *****

- Departamento de Naruto-

El tercer Hokage y Kakashi se encontraban en el hogar de Naruto.

- **¿Así que esta es la casa de Naruto?**.- pregunto Kakashi, le había interesado enormemente el rubio, no solo por su habilidad, sino por el potencial que tenia. Admitía que estaba un poco sorprendido, el lugar se encontraba limpio y ordenado, no en extremo, pero para ser el hogar de un muchacho de 12 años que vivía solo era bastante.

- **Si, confió en que podrás manejar a este equipo**.- dijo Sarutobi.- **te toco el equipo 7, que está conformado por 4 gennins, Suerte.**

- **Sí, señor**.- dijo Kakashi, pensando en las adversidades que posiblemente le deparaba el futuro.

***** SN *****

Y ahí se encontraba el equipo 7 en pleno mas Yuki, esperando a que llegara su sensei, quien (como suponía Naruto) estaba tardando demasiado.

Después de mucho esperar, su sensei al fin había llegado y después de presentarse vino lo interesante

- **Muy bien, empezaremos con el entrenamiento mañana**.- dijo el peli plata.- **primero haremos algo los cinco…, entrenamiento de supervivencia**.- anuncio

- **¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar? Ya entrenamos suficiente en la academia**.- cuestiono Sakura

- **Siento contradecirlos, pero este no es un entrenamiento normal**.- comenzó Kakashi

- _**"Ahí va"**_.- pensó Naruto.- **¿Entonces qué es?**.- pregunto inocentemente, Sasuke lo miro de reojo, estaba seguro de que Naruto sabia de que se trataba y solo estaba actuando, Yuki reía silenciosamente

- **Jejeje**.- rio Hatake

- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**.- pregunto Sai

- **No bueno… es solo que… Cuando se los diga se van a sorprender**

- **¿Sorprender?**.- esta vez hablo Sasuke

- **De los 28 graduados solo 9 se convertirán en gennins, el resto volverá a la academia, es un entrenamiento-examen con un 66 porciento de reprobados**.- los chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, bueno Naruto actuó como si estuviera mudo de la impresión, Kakashi rio aun mas al ver los rostros de sus alumnos.- **Jaja, Les dije que se sorprenderían…, Mañana serán calificados en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, traigan todo su armamento ninja…, Ah y no desayunen o se pondrán mal…, encontraran todos los detalles en este papel**.- dijo extendiéndoles una hoja de papel a cada uno.- **no lleguen tarde mañana**.- anuncio para luego desaparecer.

- **Esto será interesante de ver**.- hablo Yuki, después de un minuto de silencio

-**¿Pero qué dices?...**.- salto Sakura.- **está en juego nuestro titulo de gennins**

- **No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho**.- intervino Naruto, y Sasuke pudo confirmar sus sospechas de que el rubio sabía lo que Kakashi tramaba.- **es mejor que descansemos para que mañana estemos preparados**.- y empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos con Sasuke y Yuki detrás de él y Sai tomaba otro camino.- **Oh, por cierto**.- llamo la atención de sus compañeros.- **será mejor que desayunen.**

- **Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que…**- quiso objetar Sakura

- **No creo que ninguno de nosotros tenga el estomago tan delicado como para no aguantar, lo mejor es enfrentarnos a lo que sea que nos espere con el estomago lleno**.- corto Naruto y se fue junto con Sasuke y Yuki, Sai escucho la conversación pero no dijo nada y Sakura se quedo pensativa.

***..***

Caminaron por un rato, Sasuke y el zorro seguían a Naruto quien se dirigió al parque, se sentaron en una banca sumidos en un cómodo silencio.

- **¿Y?... ¿ que planea Kakashi?**.- pregunto el moreno después de unos minutos

- **…**.- Naruto sonrió misteriosamente.- **… es mejor que lo descubras a su debido tiempo**

- **¿Por qué?**.- reclamo Sasuke

- **Porque si no ¿Dónde queda la diversión?**

- **¡Dímelo!**.- exclamo el moreno y tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, cuando se lanzo contra este y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- **JAJAJAJA… no… jajaja… pa… para jajaja**.- se retorcía el rubio bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke quien no le daba tregua

- **Dime y me detendré**.- negocio el moreno sin dejar su labor

- **jajaja, es…. Esta… jaja… bi… jajaja… bien**.- dijo Naruto a suras penas, Sasuke dejo de hacerle cosquillas, pero no se separo de él, el rubio respiraba agitado intentando regular su respiración.- **Que malo eres**.- reclamo un poco sofocado.- **¡Pero no te diré!**.- exclamo Naruto para después escaparse de Sasuke y correr lejos de él, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando el moreno en un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

…

Naruto estaba completamente rojo….

Sasuke también…

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco dándole al cielo matices naranjas y dorados

Naruto estaba debajo de Sasuke con las piernas abiertas, y el moreno casual y cómodamente acomodado entre ellas…

Los juegos habían quedado atrás…

Naruto miraba sorprendido y abochornado al moreno…

Sasuke no despegaba su mirada de los rosados, húmedos y jadeantes labios de su rubio…

Naruto veía, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, como Sasuke acercaba su rostro a él lentamente…

Sasuke no pudo resistir más la situación y acerco su rostro al de Naruto muy despacio…

… Podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose por la cercanía

… Podían sentir el olor del otro

… Todo su mundo se había detenido y solo estaban ellos dos

El zorro blanco que observaba la escena, entre divertido y abochornado, no les importaba…

… estaban muy cerca, solo un poco mas

Si, definitivamente el zorro no les importaba, por lo menos no hasta que hablo – **Esto es un parque y los niños vienen a jugar en el**.- dijo Yuki, Sasuke se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la boca de Naruto.- **si quieren seguir es mejor que se vayan a un hotel**.- el rubio pareció reaccionar porque rápidamente se salió de debajo del moreno y corrió hacia el zorro, lo tomo en brazos y apresuradamente se fue no sin antes decirle apresuradamente al Uchiha que lo vería al día siguiente

Sasuke se quedo sentado en el suelo frustrado, avergonzado y enojado, se le había arruinado una gran oportunidad.

***** SN *****

- Al Día siguiente (10 a.m.)-

Se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Sai dibujando en su cuaderno a Yuki, quien estaba recostado perezosamente en las piernas de Naruto, Sakura acomodándose su cabello y lanzándole una que otra mirada a Sasuke, y en cuando al Uchiha y al Uzumaki, pues ellos se encontraban cada quien en su mundo, pero compartiendo pensamientos, ambos recordando el casi beso del día anterior.

Naruto estaba confundido, es verdad que amaba a Sasuke y deseaba enormemente besarlo, pero no sabía los sentimientos que el moreno tenía en esos momentos, claro que el 'Sasuke mayor' lo había correspondido, pero era diferente; recordó como el moreno menor se acercaba lentamente a él, pudo ver cariño en esos ojos negros, pero estaba asustado, ¿y si lo rechazaba?, ¿y si terminaba su amistad con él?, no, no podía permitir que eso pasara, prefería mil veces ser solamente amigo de Sasuke a ganarse la indiferencia del Uchiha; lo mejor sería esperar hasta que el Uchiha menor se sintiera preparado.

Sasuke pensaba las mil y una formas de declarársele a Naruto, después de todo ya era tiempo, llevaban 4 años de conocerse, eran muy cercanos y estaba definitivamente seguro de que no podría vivir sin el rubio. Solo necesitaba el lugar y momento adecuado.

Kakashi llego y después de los respectivos reclamos por su tardanza, comenzaron con la prueba; aunque Naruto se sorprendió, pues el peli plata solo les dijo que había 2 cascabeles, el pensó que iban a ser 3.

En cuanto se dio la señal, Naruto arrojo una bomba de humo, ocasionando que una nube se esparciera por todo el campo de entrenamiento; el rubio aprovecho esta ventaja para crear 4 clones, de los cuales 3 se transformaron en sus compañeros de equipo y siguiendo las instrucciones del rubio se escondieron en diferentes direcciones.

Naruto aprovecho esto y jalo a sus compañeros de equipo.- **síganme y desaparezcan su presencia por completo**.- les susurro, y todos lo siguieron

- **¿Qué pasa?**.- pregunto Sakura cuando se escondieron tras un árbol lejano, donde podían ver como Kakashi vigilaba los alrededores, al parecer el ninja copia ya había captado la presencia de los clones, pero no se había dado cuenta de que eran solo eso… clones.

- **Si queremos quitarle esos cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei tenemos que unir fuerzas**.- dijo Naruto bajito para evitar ser descubiertos

- **¿Qué tienes planeado?**.- acepto Sasuke, Sai puso atención en señal de conformidad

- **Bueno pues…**- así Naruto comenzó a explicar el plan.

***** SN *****

Kakashi agudizaba sus sentidos mientras fingía leer su inseparable libro, tenía que admitir que esos chicos eran buenos escondiéndose, pero estaban trabajando independientemente y eso no los iba a ayudar. Vigilaba a todo su alrededor, pudo localizar a los cuatro gennins y no descuidaba los lugares donde estos se encontraban, también vigilaba a Yuki, el zorro de Naruto, si bien era verdad que el zorro se había quedado tirado bajo la sombra del árbol observando todo perezosamente, no estaba de mas vigilarlo.

De repente vio como Naruto lo ataco de frente, y con una simple patada por parte de él desapareció.- _**"un bunshin"**_.- pensó el peli plata y se preparo para una emboscada, pues de todas partes salieron alrededor de 8 rubios, los cuales atacaron sin piedad a su sensei.

Kakashi tenía que admitir que el ojiazul era bueno en taijutsu, le estaba causando bastante esfuerzo el poder esquivar sus ataques, así que se puso serio, guardo su Icha-Icha y rápidamente lanzo un jutsu de agua que arrastro a Naruto al arroyo cercano. Pero el rubio no se dio por vencido, ataco con otros 5 clones que distrajeron a su sensei lo suficiente para que el Naruto verdadero pudiera actuar.

- **Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu **(Elemento Aire: Técnica de la Onda de Choque).- dijo Naruto y de su mano salió un pequeño ventarrón de viento que dio de lleno en Kakashi y lanzándolo unos metros atrás.

El peli plata se levanto rápidamente y pudo observar la gran sonrisa de su alumno, y pensó que seguramente el rubio creía que lo había derrotado; pero sintió un chakra detrás de sí, se volteo y vio como Sakura le lanzaba una serie de Shurikens, aunque esquivo todos fácilmente, Kakashi se sorprendió, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo porque se vio rodeado de leones de tinta, esa técnica era de Sai, comenzó a esquivarlos lo más rápido que podía, pero eliminaba uno y aparecían dos y para colmo la lluvia de Shurikens no dejaba de llegar.

Arto de ese juego decidió descubrir su ojo sharingan; Naruto quien veía la escena sonrió imperceptiblemente, Kakashi se estaba poniendo serio.

Con el sharingan a Kakashi le fue más fácil esquivar los ataques, y derrotaba a una asombrosa velocidad a los leones de tinta, pero tan concentrado estaba en sus atacantes que no se dio cuenta de que Sai había dibujado una de sus serpientes de tinta, y, aprovechando la distracción del peli plata lo apreso con esta, Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sasuke salió de su escondite y haciendo los sellos…

- **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**.- dijo el moreno lanzando una bola de fuego que se dirigió a su sensei.

Todos los gennins vieron como el jutsu había dado justo en el blanco, Sai como siempre no mostraba impresión alguna, Sasuke tenía una mueca de autosuficiencia, Naruto mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y revisaba los alrededores no creyendo que su sensei fuera derrotado tan fácilmente, pero Sakura había pegado un enorme chillido y llevo sus manos a su boca asustada.

Naruto agudizo sus sentidos y busco la presencia de su sensei con ayuda de la habilidad que le permitía tener el chakra del kyubi, lo encontró algo alejado.

- **¡Sai, 2 metros a las 9 en punto!**.- grito el rubio en un aviso que el aludido entendió perfectamente, pues de inmediato dibujo uno de sus leones que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el punto señalado.

Kakashi salió de su escondite pero se vio en algunas dificultades pues tenía que esquivar la lluvia de kunais y Shurikens lanzados por Sakura, las técnicas de fuego de Sasuke, los leones que le mandaba Sai y por si fuera poco peleaba con 5 clones de Naruto a la vez, se libraba de todo gracias a que tenia activado el sharingan.

El Naruto original aprovecho que su sensei estaba ocupado evitando sus ataques y los de sus compañeros y acercándose rápida y silenciosamente a Kakashi, maniobro para poder quitarle los dos cascabeles…

Los ataques cesaron…

Kakashi miro con confusión a sus alumnos, quienes tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro, volteo a ver al rubio y se percato de que este tenía una zorruna sonrisa mientras le enseñaba los dos cascabeles; el peli plata se llevo la mano al cinturón y abrió los ojos al notar que no tenia dichos objetos… volvió a mirar a Naruto y soltó un profundo suspiro, esos chicos eran buenos pero…

- **¡USTEDES!**.- grito Kakashi, Sakura se puso tensa del susto, Sai y Sasuke lo miraron sin expresión y Naruto sonreía imperceptiblemente mostrando un semblante serio.- **Se atrevieron a hacer equipo en mi contra**.- comenzó seriamente.- **se coordinaron juntando sus habilidades para derrotarme… ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?**.- inquirió enojado

- **¡Que somos el equipo 7!**.- respondió Naruto con convicción

- **Bien…, ahora decidan quien se quedara con los cascabeles**.- tres de los gennins lo miraron sorprendidos.- **las reglas decían que solo el que me quite un cascabel podrá pasar, así que solo pasaran dos, escojan quien será**.- determino el peli plata

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, su sensei no hablaba enserio ¿verdad?; 3 de los cuatro lo miraron inquisitivamente, pero al parecer lo que vieron en la mirada del peli plata les confirmo que lo que decía era enserio, ahora tenían un gran problema, eran cuatro y solo había dos cascabeles ¿Qué harían?...

- **No**.- dijo Naruto seriamente.- **O pasamos los cuatro o no pasa nadie**.- declaro

- **¿Están dispuestos a regresar todos a la academia?**.- pregunto gravemente

- **…**.- los cuatro se miraron entre sí mutuamente, pero bastó con ver la mirada del rubio para dar su respuesta.- **¡SI!**.- contestaron al unisonó

- **Si esa es su respuesta…**.- dijo Kakashi tomándose su tiempo.- **les digo que… ¡Están aprobados!**.- señalo sonriendo, o eso pensaron los chicos pues no le podían ver la boca debido a la máscara, pero el peli plata había cerrado un ojo en señal de alegría.

Los cuatro festejaron que ya eran oficialmente el equipo 7, incluso Yuki se unió a su celebración.

***** SN *****

- Semanas Después -

¡Estaban Artos…! No había otra frase para describir lo aburrida que eran sus misiones… buscar a un gato perdido, buscar a un perro perdido, ser niñeros, etc… era horriblemente fastidioso hacer solo misiones rango D, durante toda la semana habían estado realizando esas misiones, era muy… arg, incluso se les habían acabado los adjetivos para describirlo.

Pero ese día era diferente, les habían asignado una misión rango C, que consistía en llevar la mascota, recién adquirida, del hijo del terrateniente del País de las Luciérnagas; no era una misión demasiado llamativa, pero por lo menos saldrían de la aldea. Lo malo es que la mascota era una cría de Puma bastante agresiva, pues rasguñaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba, bueno casi a todos pues había aceptado de inmediato a cierto rubio hiperactivo, así que por votación unánime Naruto sería el que cargaría al la pequeño animal.

Así que en eso momento estaban caminando tranquilamente hacia el país de las Luciérnagas, calculaban que la misión les llevaría alrededor de 3 días, así que no tenían mucha prisa.

Sai caminaba y dibujaba a Naruto con el pumita al mismo tiempo, Sakura –como siempre- miraba a Sasuke, el rubio llevaba en brazos a su encargo y Sasuke cargaba a Yuki.

Yuki está algo molesto, iba en los brazos de Sasuke y le mandaba miradas fulminantes al animal que Naruto cargaba, el molesto puma se acurrucaba en los brazos del rubio y ronroneaba con confort; no era que al zorro no le gustara ir con el moreno, es solo que se sentía más cómodo en los brazos de su "dueño" y (lo admitía) estaba celoso de ese endemoniado puma, los brazos de Naruto eran cálidos y se acomodaba muy bien en ellos, y aunque él pudiera caminar, le agradaba más que el rubio lo cargara; Naruto era especial, tenía una presencia que tranquilizaba su corazón y lo confortaba, por eso le gustaba estar a su lado; pero no hallaba la hora de que esa condenada misión se terminara para que esa condenada mascota se quedara con su dueño.

Sasuke por su parte estaba decidido, decidido a declararse en esa misión, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, era el momento adecuado para expresarle sus sentimientos a Su lindo rubio, y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que el País de las Luciérnagas, tenía entendido que era un país muy bello, se llamaba así porque por las noches las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar dándole un toque místico y llamativo, y él quería dejar impresionado al ojiazul, si, tenía todo planeado, terminaría esa misión con Naruto como su pareja o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

***** SN *****

Estaban atónitos, con los ojos y la boca abierta en sorpresa…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión del terrateniente del país, los habían enviado a los aposentos del "príncipe", allí le entregarían a su nueva mascota, pero al llegar lo que encontraron los dejo anonadados, el dichoso príncipe estaba acostado durmiendo en una enorme cama con sabanas blancas, sin embargo el problema no era ese…, no, el problema era que dormía con muy poca ropa, o eso querían pensar ellos, pues la sabana solo tapaba de la cintura para abajo y era tan delgada que se dieron cuenta de que donde tenía que remarcarse, por lo menos, la ropa interior no había nada.

- **Kyaaaa**.- grito Sakura apenada y volteo muy sonrojada.

Debido al grito el "príncipe" se removió en su cama despertando pero corriendo la sabana peligrosamente hacia abajo, pudieron observar que tenía alrededor de 16 o 17 años, tenía un buen cuerpo (después de todo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación), piel bronceada, con algunos músculos, largo cabello castaño y al abrir los ojos los ninjas pudieron apreciar que tenía los ojos color miel.

- **¿Qué paso?**.- pregunto somnolientamente acosado boca abajo y apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos

- **Hemos venido a entregarle a su mascota**.- dijo Kakashi

- **¡Genial!**.- salto ya más despierto el príncipe.- **¿Dónde está?**.- pregunto

- **Naruto**.- llamo al rubio, quien se había volteado para ver el estado de Sakura, quien seguía agitada. El aludido se volteo y, con el pequeño puma en brazos, se acerco a su sensei.- **Esta es su mascota**.- dijo el peli plata señalando al puma, pero los ojos del príncipe no miraban al animalito, observaban al hermoso rubio que lo sostenía.

- **¿Esa lindura viene en el paquete?**.- pregunto alzando una ceja sugestivamente y señalando al ojiazul.

Naruto solo atino a sonrojarse furiosamente, hasta ahora nadie le había dicho lindura.

Sasuke por otro lado tenía unas inmensas ganas de desmembrar al idiota que se atrevió a hablarle así a SU rubio, tanta era su furia que comenzaba a mostrar su kekegenkai en los ojos, los cuales se tornaban por momentos rojo sangre.

- **El es uno de mis alumnos, y me temo que no viene en el paquete**.- intervino Kakashi al ver la incomodidad de Naruto

- **mmm que mal**.- ronroneo seductoramente, se levanto de la cama enrollando la sabana en su cintura, se acerco al azorado rubio lentamente, y tomo a su nueva mascota de los brazos de este, aprovechando para rosarlos en el acto, sonrió al ver que el sonrojo del menor aumentaba.- **Déjame agradecerte**.- susurro y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto con clara intención de besarlo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido e interpuso el cuaderno se dibujos de Sai (al que por cierto se lo había arrebatado) entre la boca del "príncipe" y Naruto, el hijo del terrateniente miro al moreno de mala manera, Sasuke le regreso la mirada desafiantemente como diciéndole "Tócalo y te mato lenta y dolorosamente".- **Han cumplido con su misión, es mejor que se vayan**.- dijo regresando a su cama con su nueva mascota, al ver frustrados sus planes de ligue.

Los shinobis salieron de la mansión, pero como ya estaba oscureciendo decidieron hospedarse esa noche en un hotel.

***** SN *****

Tenía todo preparado, y en ese momento llevaba a Naruto con los ojos vendados a un lugar especial

Cuando llegaron Sasuke le quito la venda de los ojos, Naruto parpadeo un poco para recuperar la buena visibilidad, y cuando observo a su alrededor abrió la boca sorprendido.

El lugar era magnifico, se encontraban en un prado iluminado por pequeños destellos verdosos provenientes de los cientos de luciérnagas que habitaban allí, el rubio observo una manta extendida sobre el pasto y una canasta con comida sobre esta y no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué Sasuke haría todo eso; volteo a ver al moreno quien lo miraba embelesado.

Y no era para más ya que Naruto se veía hermosísimo a la tenue luz que la luna y las luciérnagas proyectaban en su persona, Sasuke no lo resistió más, vio como el rubio abría su boca para formular alguna pregunta, pero él se acerco a su razón de ser rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a nada lo beso.

Naruto se sorprendió por el acto de Sasuke, el moreno lo besaba suavemente haciendo que el rubio sintiera que una pequeña descarga recorriera su cuerpo, no dudo más y correspondió el beso pasando sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno acercándose más a él.

Sasuke no cavia en sí de la felicidad, Naruto le estaba correspondiendo…, se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el cuerpo del rubio cerca de él y paso su lengua por el labio inferior del menor pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca…, permiso que fue dado inmediatamente.

Así comenzaron un baile de lenguas dentro de la dulce cavidad del rubio, el beso cada vez se volvía más exigente y apasionado, ambos demostraban la necesidad que tenían del otro, el amor mutuo…, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, debido a la falta de oxigeno vital tuvieron que romper el beso respirando entrecortadamente, pero no se separaron, Sasuke abrazo posesivamente a Naruto y el rubio recostó su cabeza en el pecho del otro, escuchando como el ritmo del corazón de Sasuke recuperaba poco a poco su ritmo normal.

- **Te amo**.- susurro Sasuke besando la coronilla de Naruto, este por su lado se sintió el ser más feliz de la tierra, sonrió levemente y se abrazo más al moreno.

- **Yo también te amo Sasuke**.- respondió alzando la mirada, los brillantes orbes azules se cruzaron con los negros, ambo demostrando su amor y la felicidad de ser correspondidos.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con devoción.

A partir de ese momento eran Pareja y nada ni nadie los separaría.

***** SN *****

De regreso a la aldea Sai y Kakashi le lanzaban miradas suspicaces a Naruto y Sasuke, después de todo los aludidos traían en sus rostros sendas sonrisas que daban mucho que pensar, además el Uchiha se colocaba al lado de Naruto de una manera, por demás, muy protectora, y el rubio no parecía incomodo por la cercanía.

Sakura por otro lado tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo pasaba entre esos dos, a ella le gustaba Sasuke, estaba obsesionada con el azabache desde que era pequeña y se sentía relativamente triste de saber que su "amor" tenía a alguien más, porque no quedaba dudas de que esos dos (aunque no lo dijeran) eran pareja.

Yuki sabía acerca de la situación de esos dos, se sintió contento por el rubio, después de todo al fin estaba con la persona que amaba y el zorro sabía todo lo que su Jinchūriki había sufrido.

***** SN *****

Cuando regresaron a la aldea les esperaba una misión de niñeras, pero Naruto ya estaba arto, así que pidió, más bien le exigió al Hokage una misión de verdad, y como la "vez anterior" le asignaron al equipo 7 la misión de Proteger a Tazuna, se puso feliz, después de todo quería que en esa ocasión las cosas salieran diferentes, lo intentaría.

Todo fue como lo recordaba Naruto, descubrieron que Gatou estaba detrás de Tazuna, se enfrentaron por primera vez contra Zabuza, pero esta vez fue un poco diferente, después de todo Sasuke y Naruto tenían muchísimas más habilidades, además que contaban con Sai quien también era muy fuerte, en cuanto a Sakura…, bueno Sakura podía proteger a Tazuna.

Sasuke y Naruto no mostraron su verdadero potencial, después de todo no quería llamar demasiado la atención, pero sus esfuerzos combinados con los de Kakashi y Sai lograron dejar acorralado a Zabuza, pero al igual que la vez anterior, Haku llego a rescatarlo fingiendo ser un cazador de la Kirigakure.

Y ahí se encontraban en casa de Tazuna, son un sensei en cama por haber usado demasiado el sharingan, Kakashi ya se había percatado de que Zabuza estaba vivo; Naruto no quiso decirle nada para no levantar sospechas, después de todo confiaba en la aguda percepción del peli plata.

Así que Kakashi anuncio el entrenamiento que tendrían que realizar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Sasuke y Naruto ya podían controlar perfectamente su chakra y escalar un árbol sin problema alguno, el rubio aprovecho el momento.

- **¿Kakashi-sensei?**.- llego el rubio al lado de su maestro, mientras Sai y Sakura practicaban a escalar un árbol y Sasuke los observaba, junto con Yuki, algo aburrido.

- **¿Si?**.- respondió dando a entender que tenía su atención

- **Pues verá… ehm… es que creo que Sasuke se aburrirá mucho si permanece sin hacer nada, yo también, pero yo entrenare por mi cuenta, por eso mm… ehmm…**.- el rubio estaba algo nervioso, pues quería que su sensei aceptara a la primera.- **me gustaría que entrenara a Sasuke**.- termino por pedir.- **tengo entendido que usted invento una grandiosa técnica**.- Kakashi lo miro sorprendido, no es que él escondiera su poder, pero le extrañaba que Naruto lo supiera.- **y creo que Sasuke es el mejor para aprenderla, así también, tendremos una ventaja sobre Zabuza**.- agrego

Kakashi pareció meditarlo, es verdad que Sasuke era un genio y no dudaba que pudiera aprender su técnica fácilmente, y la proposición era algo tentadora, después de todo aun no había encontrado a alguien digno para heredarle su gran técnica y Sasuke parecía ser el indicado, además era un Uchiha y tenía el sharingan, requisito indispensable para utilizar el famoso Chidori

- **Esta bien**.- acepto.- **entrenare a Sasuke**.- Naruto salto de felicidad.

***** SN *****

El entrenamiento de Sasuke fue duro e intensivo, tuvo que adquirir velocidad en sus movimientos, precisión en sus ataques, además de entrenar en demasía el Taijutsu, lo bueno es que ya sabía usar el sharingan. El peli plata le enseño los sellos, y como tenía que realizar la técnica, lo demás dependía del esfuerzo de Sasuke por llevarla a cabo.

Y eso se encontraba haciendo a solo dos días del enfrentamiento final con Zabuza, según calculaba Naruto.

Naruto, había aprovechado el tiempo para dos cosas, primero para hacer entrar en razón a Inari, al final el niño se había vuelto muy apegado al rubio, incluso sorprendiendo a Naruto, pues eso sucedía después de que Zabuza muriera, pero también contaba el hecho de que el rubio se esforzó por curar el corazón se Inari.

Y segundo entreno para perfeccionar su nueva técnica. Cierto día se le ocurrió que podría usar como base el rasenshuriken para realizar una técnica similar, después de todo su cuerpo aun no soportaba la intensidad que tenía su gran técnica en todo su esplendor, así que lo que quiso hacer el rasenshuriken más pequeño; al principio la técnica había quedado a la mitad de su tamaño original, después se hizo más pequeño y cuando Naruto entendió lo que tenía que hacer llego a controlar el tamaño que adquiriría la técnica, es decir, pudo hacer que el rasenshuriken creciera o se encogiera según su voluntad. Además que había logrado realizar la poderosa técnica con una sola mano y sin ayuda de los clones, había necesitado entrenarse mentalmente hasta el cansancio, pero al final lo había logrado y estaba orgulloso por ello.

Pero ahora se puso un nuevo reto, el tamaño más pequeño de su rasenshuriken era como el de un Shuriken normal, y al rubio se le había ocurrido que sería interesante crear más de uno a la vez y lanzarlos como si de armas ninja se trataran.

Y en eso se encontraba, ya había caído la noche y tenía que llegar a casa de Tazuna, sino Sasuke se preocuparía, pero estaba muy cerca de realizar lo que se había propuesto y se le fue el tiempo.

- **Vámonos**.- apremio Yuki, quien acompañaba al rubio en su entrenamiento y de vez en cuando le daba consejos, el rubio asintió.

Cuando regreso a casa de Tazuna todo agotado, vio que Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones y supuso que debido a su entrenamiento para dominar el Chidori…, le sonrió al moreno sentándose a su lado de la mesa para cenar, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto con un simple beso en la mejilla.

Sus compañeros de equipo, aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, ya sabían que ellos eran pareja, aunque preferían mantenerse al margen y dejar a los "tortolitos" tranquilos.

***** SN *****

El día del enfrentamiento con Zabuza, Naruto se hizo el dormido y dejo que sus compañeros fueran al puente son Tazuna, después de todo el rubio sabia que los secuaces de Gatou iban a intentar secuestrar a Tsumani (la hija de Tazuna y mama de Inari), así que decidió quedarse para protegerlos.

Y tal como lo predijo los matones aparecieron, pensaron que ellos estaban solos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto apareció delante su víctima para defenderla a ella y su hijo.

El rubio ataco a los enviados de Gatou, le fue fácil derrotarlos, utilizo el mismo método que la vez anterior (N.A. Véase manga 23 Naruto), después de librarse de esos bravucones fue al puente para ayudar a su equipo dejando a Yuki cuidando a Inari y Tsunami.

***** SN *****

- En el Puente-

La situación era critica, Kakashi se enfrentaba contra Zabuza y el ninja copia estaba herido pero se mantenía peleando, Sakura se mantenía en guardia delante de Tazuna protegiéndolo y Sai y Sasuke peleaban contra Haku.

Pero era esta última pelea se encontraba en una situación nada favorable para los dos gennins, aunque Sasuke tenía el sharingan ya estaba exhausto, después de todo había usado el Chidori dos veces y su cuerpo no daba para más (porque si, había logrado dominarlo), Sai no se encontraba en mejores condiciones ambos estaban dentro de la técnica de espejos de hielo de Haku y este los atacaba con sus agujas.

Cuando Naruto llego y observo la situación se sorprendió, sus compañeros estaban en mal estado, así que decidió actuar, primero coloco su barrera alrededor de Sasuke y Sai y…

- **Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu (Técnica del misil dragón de fuego)**.- el rubio creó un gran dragón de fuego que impacto contra los cristales de hielo de Haku, estos se resistieron al ataque, pero el fuego era demasiado potente y termino por deshacerse de ellos, Haku salió desprendido dos metros hacia atrás y gracias a la protección de Naruto; Sasuke y Sai se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, ambos pelinegros miraron al rubio, quien les sonrió.- **descansen**.- les dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia Haku.- **Respeto tus sentimientos hacia Zabuza**.- Haku abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras del rubio, ¿Cómo lo sabía?.- **pero tus acciones son las equivocadas…, este tipo de vida solo los llevara a ambos a la muerte**.- la seriedad de Naruto era tal que el otro se estremeció ante la verdad de esas palabras.- **todavía estas a tiempo de salvarte y salvarlo…**

- **Ahora soy un arma inservible**.- murmuro Haku impotentemente, había fallado

- **Es verdad, un arma que ha sido derrotada no merece ser llamada arma**.- Haku bajo la cabeza con tristeza ante esas duras palabras.- **si ya no eres un arma útil… entonces transfórmate en un Ser humano uno que pueda reponerse de las derrotas y redimir sus errores**.- dijo el rubio hincándose frente a Haku, levantando la cabeza de este con su mano y obsequiándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que alivio el acongojado corazón del chico.

Pero Naruto cambio su semblante al sentir el potente chakra de Kakashi, su sensei iba a realizar el Chidori contra Zabuza; vio como Haku desapareció y Naruto corrió para impedir de nuevo la tragedia.

***** SN *****

Kakashi se acercaba a Zabuza con su técnica en la mano, pero de repente un espejo de hielo apareció y de este salió Haku quien se coloco delante de su compañero para defenderlo, Kakashi quiso detenerse pero no lo conseguiría, pero Naruto (utilizando la gran velocidad que le otorgaba el chakra de los 9 bijuus) logro desviar el brazo de Kakashi y la técnica no dio de lleno en el pecho de Haku, si no que le roso el brazo izquierdo hiriéndolo pero no era grave. Haku cayó de rodillas agarrando su brazo lastimado intentando aguantar el dolor.

- **Naruto**.- susurro Kakashi cuando vio que el rubio estaba aferrado a su brazo, pero Naruto no le hizo caso, corrió hasta Zabuza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que el ninja trastabillara y callera al piso.

- **¡MIRA LO QUE HA OCACIONADO TU ESTUPIDEZ!**.- grito Naruto a un atónito Zabuza.- **¡Haku pudo haber muerto solo por protegerte ¿acaso no te importa?**.- exclamaba enojado

- **Yo utilizo a Haku**.- dijo Zabuza fríamente.- **los ninja somos solo armas, lo que me interesa de Haku es la sangre de su clan, no le tengo ningún cariño.**

- **¡ERES UN IDIOTA!**.- grito Naruto.- **Haku en verdad te quiere, está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ti ¡¿y no te importan nada sus sentimientos?**.- cuestiono furioso

- **…**.- el otro no sabía que contestar

- **En verdad eres un Monstruo**.- dijo Naruto fríamente, cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi.- **No te importa nadie, No sientes nada, no sientes nada, tú no eres una persona, si la fortaleza se dicta por la brutalidad con la que unos tratan a otros y los utilizan para su propio bien, entonces yo no quiero ser fuerte**.- declaro el rubio.- **no quiero ser como tú, un ser que no es capaz de ver al cariño y el amor cuando lo tiene cerca**.- dijo señalando a Haku, quien había comenzado a llorar quedamente.- **alguien que no tiene sentimientos, alguien que niega su propia esencia**.- eso sorprendió a Zabuza, e iba a reclamar pero llego Gatou declarando su plan de deshacerse de los que se supone había contratado para acabar con los ninjas de Konoha, ordeno a unos de sus matones atacar a Haku ya que estaba solo y herido.

Zabuza al ver esto reacciono y lo rescato, cargándolo en brazos, y ahí comprendió todo, las palabras de Naruto y los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, y no permitiría que un despreciable ser como Gatou se atreviera a dañar a su compañero.

- **Lo siento**.- le susurro Zabuza a Haku, este lloro más fuerte y llevo sus brazos al cuello del mayor, acercando su rostro a este hasta rosar sus labios en un casto beso

- **Te amo**.- susurro con una sonrisa, el otro no respondió, pero Haku lo dejo pasar, Zabuza no era de los que expresaban sus sentimientos.

Naruto observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo había logrado, les hizo ver a esos dos que estaban equivocados y que había un mejor camino para ellos; ahora solo les restaba deshacerse de la escoria.

El rubio camino hasta posarse frente a todos, después de todo era el que menos herido estaba por la pelea y el que más chakra tenía.

- **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (****Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra)**.- de una sola vez Naruto creó 100 clones sorprendiendo a Todos.- **¡A ELLOS!**.- les ordeno y de inmediato los clones atacaron a los secuaces de Gatou, la pelea se formo y el también se unió en esta.

El resto del equipo 7, Zabuza y Haku veían como Naruto y sus clones dejaban inconscientes a algunos de los malos, amarraban a otros y otros mas salían corriendo despavoridos, algunos clones eran derrotados y desaparecían en una nube de humo, pero por cada clon desaparecido, el rubio creaba otros dos.

- **¡DETENGANLO, ES SOLO UN MOCOSO!**.- grito Gatou al ver como su ejército era diezmado

- **No me gusta que me digan mocoso**.- dijo Naruto detrás de Gatou.- **Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu **(Tornado de Agua).- el rubio expulso de su boca un potentísimo torbellino de agua que impacto sobre Gatou, arrastrándolo varios metros lejos y dejándolo inconsciente y mal herido, aun quedaban algunos de los malos, pero estos huyeron cuando vieron que su jefe fue derrotado, Naruto algo agitado deshizo los clones y volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, lo había logrado.- **¿Pero qué…?**.- exclamo cuando una flecha paso rosándolo y escucho un gemido de dolor detrás de él, Gatou se había repuesto e iba a atacar a Naruto por la espalda, pero la flecha lanzada por uno de los aldeanos del País de las Olas, el rubio vio a todos armados con simple lanzas, pero dispuestos a proteger su hogar, sonrió ante esto.

- **¿Qué haremos ahora Zabuza-san?**.- pregunto Haku todavía en brazos de su compañero, Naruto escucho esto y se acerco a ellos

- **Pueden empezar una nueva vida**.- dijo el rubio acercándose.- **Retiro lo que dije de ti Zabuza**.- miro al susodicho.- **no eres un monstruo, solo estabas equivocado, pero has comprendido tus errores y los has corregido, eso es lo que hace un ser humano y un gran ninja… ¡espero que los dos sean felices!**.- y los deslumbro con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Zabuza y Haku sintieron como misteriosamente un gran peso en su corazón era retirado, Naruto era un ser brillante que iluminaba el camino de las personas que andaban en la obscuridad, y ellos dos fueron iluminados por el rubio, no pudieron evitar sentirse agradecidos…

***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** ..

¡HE ACABADO EL CAPITULO….!

Este me quedo súper largo pero, ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿les gusto?...

La verdad a mi no me gusto que Zabuza y Haku murieran, y como en esta historia mando yo JAJAJA, pues VIVIERON SIIII…

Cof, cof… jeje creo que me emocione.

Lamento la demora, pero tengo trabajo para inspirarme, y más porque tengo otras 3 historias que esta maquilando mi mente, todas de Harry Potter, y ya ven que no tienen mucho que ver, a veces me veo escribiendo cosas de Harry Potter en el universo de Naruto, y me digo a mi misma "Necesitas concentrarte"

Pero bueno… después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, al fin tengo el capitulo, espero que no les haya aburrido, es como una introducción a los exámenes chunin, y es que quería que Sasuke aprendiera el Chidori antes de estos…

¿Qué les pareció la nueva técnica de Naruto?...

Espero sus comentarios

BYE …^_^…

***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** ..


	8. nota

**BUENO…. Creo que algunos ya se habrán percatado de que estoy demorando una eternidad en actualizar… y de verdad siento eso, pero es que cuando me pongo frente a mi lap, abro el archivo de mi fic e intento escribir, solo pasan dos líneas para que sufra de un terrible bloqueo… Lo malo es que si me fuerzo estoy segura de que les entregare un capitulo desastroso y es lo que menos quiero…**

**¡ESTOY DESESPERADA!...**

**En serio, tengo ganas de arrancarme los cabellos de frustración…**

**Así que pido que me tengan más paciencia… se que pido mucho, pero por favor compréndanme… TT_TT**

**Leeré otra vez el manga, veré todo el anime, buscare fics SasuNaru, veré doujinshis en youtube… lo que sea con tal de que mi musa regrese…**

**Por el momento les aclaro ¡NO ABANDONARE MI HISTORIA!... así mi cerebro quede seco sacare el siguiente capítulo…**

**Espero que no se molesten y continúen mi historia…**

**EN VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA**

**ATTE: yenyprincess**


End file.
